Mama Knows Best!
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome was scared at the thought of raising children on her own and she wasn't sure if she could tell Duo;however,when an accident causes her to forget,now with two kids,and no memory of ever being pregnant,or of who their father is...what now? COMPLETE!
1. Our Little Secret!

**Mama Knows Best**

**Summary: **Kagome was no expert on raising children, but she knew for a fact. She had to keep this child, no matter how scared she was...she would never abandon her child; she'd never be able to forgive herself. She wouldn't run and hide, not the way _he_ did; not like _him_!

**Anime: **InuYasha/Gundam Wing

**Pairing: **Duo/Kagome

**Rated: **M for Mature content in later chapters, blood/gore, character death and Massacres

**Genre: **Romance/Family/Angst

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter One**

**-x-x-x-**

**Our Little Secret**

**-x-x-x-**

"Duo!" Haggard breathing tore through the yellowish smog that caused the boy to falter in his steps as he almost tripped on a jagged rock. Jumping on top the rock, gazing over the rubble trashed roads and alleyways, he called out "Duo! Slow down! You know that girl won't talk to us!" He ran his hand through messy, unkempt black hair, his eyes, dark brown, had a sad look as he stared at the place he had long ago called home. Its lackluster scenery no longer appealed to him.

"She doesn't have to talk to us!" The other, Duo, ran back up to him. "I just want to talk to her; she's an orphan, like us, and alone...unlike us, she has no one, living in that house all alone, with no one. And we have each other, Solo and Duo, then the others too, but what about her?"

"...She's in a three floor mansion, with food, water, money and a warm bed...what does she need people for?"

Duo laughed mirthlessly, kind of in a doom and gloom sort of way that made the others heart ache. "To talk to. She has all those emotions bottled up, her head and heart will explode if she doesn't talk with _somebody_...ANYBODY!"

"And you are the perfect candidate...alright, let's go. The wind is picking up and it looks like night will fall soon."

Duo smiled and they took off in a run towards the mansion that held the lonely orphan girl. "Hey," Duo called out to Solo, "You know, she hasn't told us her name yet."

"She hasn't told us anything!" Solo laughed, "Really, what is your fascination with her. You remind me of Aladdin, little street rat; and she's your Princess Jasmine, though...she's not Arabian, she's foreign though. I think..."

"I think she may be from another colony, but—whoa..." Duo covered his face as the wind lashed violently at his long chestnut locks that were stinging painfully against his cheeks as each strand seemed to take on an evil force of its own.

Solo laughed, "There called scissors, look into them."

"No way!" Duo ran past the destroyed charred stone wall that had once guarded the mansion, not a very good wall if you asked him.

"Well, don't complain then!"

"Hey look!" Duo pointed; both stopped short of the moving security camera. "I thought the power was shut down in this part of town?"

"It was...apparently she had it turned back on."

"How?"

"..." Solo looked to the camera that had stopped on them and ushered Duo to the front door. "I don't know, but I don't like when people can clearly see me, and I can't see them. It's unnerving."

"Unless of course it's us that can see them, and they can't see us." Duo laughed, "Huh? It's locked? Hum...and there's an alarm..." He pointed to the blinking red that was lit on a keypad.

Solo frowned, "Break in." he said, as if it was nothing to worry about, and maybe it wasn't. Duo had always been gifted with electronics and the works. Computers, alarms, security cameras and routers, they were nothing to Solo, but Duo could break into anything. Well, that may be a bit of an exaggeration, but he was truly amazing. Duo was seven, Solo was nine, and together, they wrecked havoc around the town, causing trouble for those who still called this colony home. He pulled a choppy and scratched up mini screwdriver before removing four small screws from the keypad, removing the casing to reveal wires of a multitude of colors. He looked it over for a moment and pulled one of the wires free from the metal clasping that was welded around it. The light stopped blinking and a click was heard.

Duo grinned. "Not hard at all, probably expected someone to try another means of entrance, but I didn't see a need to use excess effort on such slight security." He ran up the staircase on their right.

They'd broken into this mansion about two weeks ago, not knowing that the girl inhabited the place until they came across the library, which Duo had taken interest in quickly, and a little girl about their age or a year younger, sitting down and reading a book titled 'Utopia' which, again, Duo was curious of. As such, when Duo is curious of something, he goes right up to it and get's a closer, more...unrestricted...look.

The girl scrambled to her feet with the book in hand, black shoulder length hair, neatly brushed and pulled into evenly split, low pigtails, the red band itself was at the end of each gathered cluster of hair, leaving an inch of hair past the confinements. She wore an exquisite crimson red dress made of lustrous silk taffeta and pair of crimson red ballet slip on shoes. She looked past Duo who, once more, stared curiously. Her eyes landed on Solo and before either boy's realized what was happening, she had passed through a spot on the wall that was quick to close up tightly behind her.

That had been their first meeting, and then Duo would continuously try and coerce her into saying a few words. At that time, the lights, electricity and such had been off due to the town being powerless. So arriving to a power lit building had taken them off guard.

"What are you boys doing here?"

They jumped, turning quickly to see an old man standing at the bottom of the staircase that they stood on; he was distinguished by his long nose, mushroom-shaped hair and a long scar on his cheek.

Duo and Solo could only stare before turning to run up the remaining steps only to see the young girl that they'd come to see.

"..." Her hand moved to the railing and her finger pressed something neither could see before the steps sank down into a flat surface and the two were sliding down the staircase...slide.

"Now what are you two doing down there?" The old man looked at them over his long nose, eyes quirked curiously as if he hadn't seen the staircase spectacle take place. "How did you two get in here?" He asked, eying Duo who looked at him through his messy hair that had flopped over his face in waves. His eyes, a shade of violet/blue, stared up at him intensively, regarding him in all aspects as he tried to put together who he was and why he was in the little girls home. He could tell the boy had an inquiring mind; inquisitive of things around him, interested in things not, meddlesome perhaps when he doesn't get the answers he acquires...yes...there was definitely a certain...mental acquisitiveness...about the boy.

"Why are you in Jasmine's house?" Solo was the one to brake the silence that Duo had been pulled in and almost seemed to be drowning in.

"...Jasmine?" The older man smiled and looked at the wide eyes girl curiously.

"Their nuts!"

The first words they'd ever heard her say; the words that both had wanted to hear, anything spoken, anything heard, anything that could be said would do...but that?

Duo laughed, "Yeah, we are! Sorry sir, we don't know her name, as she hasn't told us, so we gave her one."

"Ah, I see. Kagome?"

"..." She _'humphed'_ and walked away, pressing the button on the rail as she did so.

**-x-x-x-**

"Professor G, you are insane!" The three kids sat at the dining room table where the old man, Professor G as Duo and Solo had learned, had told Kagome to fix the two diner and set them up a place to sleep.

"Is that so," He smiled as she clenched her fists before standing and grabbing an apron off the counter. "What in carnations do you want me to make for them! Dim-Sum!"

"**Dim-what?" **Solo and Duo glanced between each other and shrugged.

"It's Japanese..." She sighed, "I'll see what I can cook up..._lazy old man_..." She muttered, causing Professor G to laugh out again.

"Get to work kiddo!"

"Hey! I'm letting you use my home, remember that!" She snapped, taking both boys by surprise, though, they both secretly wondered why the old man needed to use her home, and what she got in return.

Duo, not liking being in the dark as to how the old man knew the young girl, spoke up. "Kagome, can I call you Kagome? Kagome, how do you know this guy?" He hadn't waited for an answer to his first question, rather, he continued on with his second question.

Again, Kagome clenched her fists, this time, tightly around the large plastic spoon that she was going to use in a moment. "He was daddy's old college professor and my caretaker during my years of three, four, and five years old. He would teach random things that...I guess are pretty pointless to normal people, but...I'm not normal..."

"What kind of things did he teach you?"

Kagome pulled out a tomato and smiled maliciously at the two who shivered at the look. "He taught me of the everyday vegetables and plants that I grow that have poisonous parts on them...like..." She held the red food product up, "...this tomato... it has little bristles all over the stem and leaves, that, when that get stuck in your skin, of prick you, they insert a type of poison that can cause a burning sensations and a rash."

"..." The two looked nervously at her back as she turned, pulled out a cutting board, a knife and began cutting the tomato into half inch squares.

"..." Professor G smiled, _"Don't worry, she won't kill you. She has to big a heart to hurt anyone."_ He whispered.

Both looked at her again as she went to cutting carrots and potatoes, adding pepper and salt, a bit of garlic and lemon. She pulled a pan out and three pounds of ground beef before adding it to the large pan, Worcestershire Sauce was quick to follow, though, they laughed when the plastic piece that kept it pouring _small _quantities popped off and emptied the contents into the pan. She'd stood there staring wide eyed and shocked before placing the now empty bottle on the counter.

No one asked what she was cooking, just watched to make sure she didn't need help.

When she was done, pouring the remnants of water in the pot out, she added the cooked beef and mixed it all together. "There, Goulash..."

"...is it edible?" Solo asked, having never eaten anything with such an...interesting...name.

"I've had it before!" Duo said, "It was at a restaurant that would give me some free of charge when I would come by, but..."

"They were destroyed for supporting the resistance sectors that would go against OZ. Oz troupes occasionally come around, I let them stay and go down to the bottom, mind you...they don't even know I'm here. They just need a place to stay when they come to check for enemy convoys." She frowned, "I can't wait for the day they fall..."

"Soon my dear, soon, but really, we should discuss this at a later date; for now, this grotesque meal that tickles deliciously at my nostrils."

She stared at him a moment, but said nothing. They ate in silence, occasionally; one of the three would glance up at one another, then look down before they noticed. Professor G smiled to himself, catching each little glance thrown curiously across the table.

**-x-x-x-**

"You two had better stay quiet. It's bad enough I have to deal with the old man, and now you two!" She showed them down the hall and stopped in front of two rooms, directly across from one another. "To the left, and right, are your rooms. You choose who gets which room. Both are equipped with showers and towels are in the bathroom cabinet. Soap, shower supplies and such can be found in there too. I'll go get some clothes for both of you to wear while I have the ones being worn washed." She bowed politely and dismissed herself.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sat on top of the roof, staring out at the sea of smog that filled her once beautiful home. Well, it wasn't always her home. Originally, she lived on the L1 colony; Japanese, fully. Her mom, who was living L1, died due to a surprise ambush of OZ military officials. She was apart of the resistance, one of the leaders. She worked with a man and a boy, who was the same age as herself, training him to be the _'Perfect Soldier'_. Mama had the man, who Kagome believed to be the boys' father, train her a little too. Her father found out, he got mad because mama was trying to _'use her as a weapon to fight against OZ like the others'_, or so he said.

Her family was messed up, all families are. She had a younger brother, who originally lived with her and her mom, then her dad had him sent to someone, Professor G, who sent him somewhere else...and Kagome lost track, never heard about him again. Then her dad, after four months of learning with her _'friend' _or...training partner, who they called Heero, she called Yuy...her dad took her away. Then, there was news, horrible news...a massacre. Her mother was murdered by the OZ soldiers who had infiltrated the L1 base where their _'Project' _was beginning. Their other base, which Kagome, on one hand felt grateful, on the other hand...scared...Heero and the man had safely relocated to continue their training, with a Doctor J. She knew this only through her fathers Professor.

Then...on a calm evening, a gun in the front yard fired and Kagome was pulled by her father down the stairs and into an opening where he typed something on his security systems keypad that transported her down a flight into the basement. She never saw him again...she only found broken glass, holes in the wall where bullets had pierced and blood from someone being dragged. She was six, and alone...

A year passed with her living alone before she was contacted by Professor G, and then, the day after, a pair of rats got in...

"Kagome...the transport of Deathscythe takes place tomorrow at noon. Are you ready to begin training?"

"I told you, you can use my home...but I am no ones weapon. Find someone else."

"The Deathscythe was originally designed for you..."

"I won't...I don't want to pilot it." He sighed, Professor G walked back inside the room, closing the glass doors to the balcony beneath the spot she sat._ 'I refuse...its scary...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Alright, this has been bugging my Muse for the past week and a half or so, I hope you enjoy! I'll be uploading this one pretty often, due to the overload of chapters my Muse is providing. I'll start the next chapter in a moment, first...hot bath! Please read and review! SANKYU! ^_^''**


	2. Rat Race

**Mama Knows Best**

**Summary: **Kagome was no expert on raising children, but she knew for a fact. She had to keep this child, no matter how scared she was...she would never abandon her child; she'd never be able to forgive herself. She wouldn't run and hide, not the way _he_ did; not like _him_!

**Anime: **InuYasha/Gundam Wing

**Pairing: **Duo/Kagome

**Rated: **M for Mature content in later chapters, blood/gore, character death and Massacres

**Genre: **Romance/Family/Angst

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter Two**

**-x-x-x-**

**Rat Race**

**-x-x-x-**

"You would never guess that he was a genius with his childish behavior."

"Hey! That's my personality you're talking about!" Duo glared at Kagome who smiled smugly as she continued to read. It was that same book she had been reading when they had first met.

Solo looked over the sketches of a Mobile Suit that had been stored away on one of the many shelves in the library. "What are you doing with this?" He pointed at the design sketch and she looked over.

"...those belonged to Mama." She let her gaze linger a while before going back to her book. It remained silent for the next few hours, with Duo's occasional noise as he took apart another item in her house to see its workings. A loud noise called to their attention and as the two boys lost interest in what they'd been doing, Kagome looked to the clock and sighed. _'Noon already...'_ She watched Solo and Duo run out. She would never believe that they were older than her. She returned to the book she was reading, her fathers book, old and tattered, read through more times than she could remember. She no longer needed to look at the pages, having memorized it word for word, _'Utopia'_. "Guess they'll be running back in soon to tell me..."

True to her thoughts, Duo and Solo ran back in with little less than ten from the time they'd left to the moment they returned. Duo moved next to her and pointed out the library, "THERE'S A MOBILE SUIT!"

"...yes...and it's a Gundam, not a Mobile. Gundam's are much stronger, faster, and sturdier than any Mobile Suit you'll find. If the Scientists make them, they are perfect...that's what Mama said...at least." She looked to see Duo staring, as if she should be leaving now to see the great thing they'd just found. "Right, right, I'm coming..." She put the book on the table, mentally promising herself to return for the tome. Kagome walked after the two as the moved outside to see the Gundam, or the Gundam's outer shell, being lowered. It had no color; it was all silver and welded Gundanium.

"It's amazing!" Solo expressed his thoughts to the two others.

"_...yeah...yeah it is..."_ She sounded winded, not having actually seen the Gundam before, only knowing of it from her mom before her death, and then her father...on occasional slip-ups. In truth...she had never, never expected it to be so...wonderful. "It's beautiful..."

"Deathscythe will be my masterpiece!" The three turned to see Professor G standing behind them. "Kagome, I will ask you once more, pilot the Deathscythe, for your parents, for the colonies!"

"...I will play your guinea-pig for now...but find some other hopeless fool to toy with!" Kagome turned and left. Seven years old and she knew more than anything that life...life was precious, and she wouldn't place hers in a situation that would have her head on a pike no sooner than it would a plate. _'I will not die because of a war...any ones war!'_

**-x-x-x-**

That's what she said, but as the days turned to weeks, and weeks to months, it became obvious that she wouldn't be able to keep that mind set unless something changed, and changed soon!

Something did change...Solo and Duo...they had felt that they had over stayed their welcome. She didn't realize how quiet it was without them around...how still it was...

_**~BANG~**_

Alright...maybe _'quiet'_ wasn't the right word...

"Idiot..." Kagome watched as a new part to the Gundam crashed into the wall. "Really now, where did you find these jokers? And why are they in my home?" She snapped. "I'm tired of all my resources being used for people I don't know!"

"Come now, aren't you being a bit selfish?"

"NO!"

Kagome had trained with Deathscythe for months and it wasn't an easy task at all. It always felt like a heavy burden on her, as if it were dragging her down to the very pits of Hell. It really was no wonder she was afraid to pilot the large machine.

"Perhaps a break is in order. We need to re-modify Deathscythe's Heat Thermal Energy Blade."

"..." She sighed and shrugged, "Whatever." Then, without another word, she left. She left the underground lab that the old man used to run tests on the Deathscythe; she left the mansion...she left. She needed entertainment, and reading in the library only worked if you read something you haven't read...yeah, no such luck.

**-x-x-x-**

Solo glanced to Duo who was helping out a few Orphans who had been taken in by the Maxwell Church. Solo himself was doing well to stay awake; not out of boredom mind you, out of weariness. He was weak...in comparison to normal. He had been feeling out of it for a long week or so, and it seemed to be getting worse, yet, he couldn't bring himself to tell Duo.

"Hey," Solo called to Duo, "Let's go for a walk...or maybe a race?"

Duo looked to his older friend. "Race? Yeah...alright," Duo took off up on top of a rock to see where their race would end, "To the north towers power plant! The winner will be the one who hits the switch to the power!"

Solo laughed, "Kagome's going to kill us,"

"That's yet to be guaranteed!" Duo glanced to Solo who sighed but nodded, his brow forming sweat from fatigue as he and Duo took off in a run towards the Power Plant. Both taking a different path, shale's eroded into slopes, sandstones and limestone's formed cliffs; the dark igneous rocks of the Northern and Southern area's connected, causing more resistance to erosion than the softer sedimentary rocks above. Heavy winds and strong rains produced the steep-walled, narrow ravine. Vertical fractures were common and were also responsible for the tall pillars and erosional remnants that were prevalent along the rims. The flat-topped mesas and buttes were characteristic landforms of the Southwestern areas, where flat-lying sedimentary rocks were present.

Duo rushed beneath the surface of a grove and came out a mile closer to his destination. He kept a scarf over the bottom half of his face in order to keep the smog surrounding him from being breathed in. It was thick, and many orphans had been catching illness from the obvious overabundance of chemicals clogging their lungs.

Solo on the other hand was struggling just to climb the normally easy boulders and stone formations. His labored breathing had worsened with his running and overexertion on his body. _'Damn, I don't think I can keep this up...'_ He pushed his body forward despite his line of thought. He had to keep going, he had to see Duo again. Maybe it was selfish of him, but he wanted to dye with Duo, with his friend by his side.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sat on the top of the Power Plant, watching as a long chestnut brown braid weaved through the polluted and grimy air. _'Duo...where is...'_ She looked over the surrounding area, farther, much farther away than Duo, was Solo, struggling down an incline of rocks and dirt. "Solo...what..." She frowned, "Something isn't right!" She ran on a rail to the other side of the Power Plant where the two would no doubt meet at. They were in a race, that much was obvious, but Solo was so much more faster than what he was doing now. He was running as if his life was slowly slipping away, and that scared her. She had seen so many people close to her fade away, and she didn't think she would be able to handle another one dying on her. She had to stop it, before it became too late, or got worse; she had to save him, for Duo...

**-x-x-x-**

Duo stopped at the Power Plant, moving to the switch he pulled it and laughed a little when the sound of power failing sounded around him. He turned and saw Kagome running past him in a hurry, and at first he was going to make a snappy remark when he saw Solo come into view. It wasn't a happy thing though, he wouldn't be able to gloat his victory to his older friend, not with him falling to the rocky ground the way he just did...

**-x-x-x-**

The Professor stared at the ill boy, Solo, who Duo had carried back with Kagome after _kindly_ turning the power back on. He didn't feel like bearing more bad news to the girl, no matter how strong she looked, how mature she sounded, she was still only eight years old. She still experienced heartbreak and she still cried, this would tear her apart.

"Kagome, Duo," He pulled the two aside and looked down at them, his eyes hard. "Solo is dying,"

"WHAT!" Duo cried out, "NO HE CAN'T DIE!"

"He's holding onto his last heartbeats, if you have anything you want to say to him, you should do it now before he's no longer alive." This was the Professor's cold response, and Kagome walked back to Solo, Duo running ahead of her.

"Solo! SOLO!"

"Don't yell," Solo broke into a coughing fit, his eyes watering at the pain in his chest and throat. "I'm...I'm not dead yet," He breathed in slowly to sooth his aching throat. Kagome handed him a small glass of water and got down on her knees next to his bed in her home.

"Why...why are you sick?" Duo had tears streaming his face.

"That's a horrible question..._cough-cough_...to ask a dying friend."

"...it's not fair...without Solo..." Duo closed his eyes, _"...there is no Duo..."_ He took hold of Solo's hand, crying softly as his best and only friend faded from existence.

"There will always be Duo, because you will continue living..." Solo weakly gripped Duo's hand, catching the eight year olds eyes, "...you will live, for me. I'm your older brother, no matter what..._remember_..._that_..."

An annoying beep sounded and Kagome's heart dropped as Duo's cries became louder and more distinguished over all other sounds. She clenched her charcoal gray skirt, tears falling from her eyes, down her cheeks, darkening the fabric in dark almost black droplets. _"Solo..."_ She leaned her forehead against Duo's shoulder, her left hand resting on his and Solo's, her right on Duo's back in a warm and comforting manner as the boy cried. She didn't know the history between Solo and Duo, or how they came to be together, but she knew her heart was pulling away from her. It was pulling towards Duo, in the manner that one wanted to just be there for the other hurting heart.

He fell asleep there, at the bedside of Solo, and Kagome continued to hold him. This was, at the time, all she could do for him...

"_Solo...watch over us...over Duo...please..."_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome woke the next morning and found Duo gone. Solo was still lying unresponsive and cold on the bed next to her. "Professor~!" She called out. He came in and stared at her face, no doubt he was taking note off her tearstained cheeks and red tear swollen eyes. "Help me prepare a spot in the backyard, to bury Solo."

"I understand,"

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So...yeah, Solo's dead, Duo's gone, and once more, Kagome's sad...LEAVE ME REVIEWS WITH YOUR THOUGHTS! ^_^''**


	3. Duo Maxwell

**Mama Knows Best**

**Summary: **Kagome was no expert on raising children, but she knew for a fact. She had to keep this child, no matter how scared she was...she would never abandon her child; she'd never be able to forgive herself. She wouldn't run and hide, not the way _he_ did; not like _him_!

**Anime: **InuYasha/Gundam Wing

**Pairing: **Duo/Kagome

**Rated: **M for Mature content in later chapters, blood/gore, character death and Massacres

**Genre: **Romance/Family/Angst

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter Three**

**-x-x-x-**

**Duo Maxwell**

**-x-x-x-**

Dou looked out the window of the room he sat in, it had been three years since Solo died and he'd left Kagome asleep by his '_brothers'_ bed. He felt bad about it, but he couldn't stand staying in the place Solo had died. It tore him apart, and worse, everywhere he went, he saw him...saw them! The day's they'd steal or run away from the law. They had grown up on the streets, learned on the streets, and they'd survived on the streets. It was home, school, life...it was also in the past. A few months after Solo's death, a man, a Pastor...had...had found him lying lifeless and without will to continue living. His name was Father Maxwell...He had taken him into the Maxwell Church, the Maxwell Orphanage.

It wasn't even a few weeks after that that he was adopted by a nice and well-mannered Catholic family. It didn't last long. His views on whether or not there was a _'God'_ clashed with theirs. He believed that the only _'God'_ there was, was the God of Death. They, needless to say, sent him back. He didn't mind though, it was better that he remained alone...that way, he couldn't get hurt. But that didn't happen, he was adopted by Father Maxwell and Sister Helen, and he became the brother of all those at the orphanage.

He held his braid in hand, having been forced to keep it in a braid in fear of Sister Helen cutting it off. He'd worn it up in a braid once before, the week that had concluded with Solo's death.

"Hey Duo!"

Duo looked to see a six year old blonde with blue eyes and a long incise on her neck that has long since scared up. "Hey Mira, how are you feeling today?"

"Good, can you play?"

Duo was eleven now, and he took care of a lot of the younger orphans, helping out where he could at Maxwell Church. "Yeah, I can play. With whom are we playing with today?"

"Ball," She said, holding out a red ball, "With the others..." She then pointed to a group of kids nearby. Over the year, those who had survived the first attack on Colony L2 had started moving rocks and rubble to the outer skirts of the cities. The smog that had plagued their lungs for so long had started clearing out and grass was once more growing over the colony.

"Then let us play,"

This is everyday, cleaning up their surrounding home and colony, their air...helping the kids and children of their home colony, occasionally he would see Kagome and help her out with something she needed, and then doing all that he could to protect the Maxwell Church and his family...all of his family.

**-x-x-x-**

"It seems that a fleet of OZ soldiers are dancing on the outer orbit of Colony L2. What do you suggest?"

"..." _~clink~clink~clink~_ "Let them be for now, I don't want any futile fighting until it is necessity. Invite them for tea."

"Oooh no, no more people in my home!" Kagome stomped her foot stubbornly, "I'll get rid of them if I have to!"

"Leave it alone for now."

"_...fine..."_

**-x-x-x-**

Duo laughed as the kids whined, having to return inside. "Sister Helen, do you want me to run to the market?"

"Yes please, I should get the little ones in bed for a nap."

"Right," He left the Sister and made his way out of the yard of Maxwell Church. He made his way into the town a mile away; it was a short run really, not far at all. He had a list of items needed already from previous trips to the market.

He stopped as he heard crying from nearby. He followed after it and came across a horrid, revolting and ghastly sight. Blood covered the layout before him, as if painting it in death, a familiar sight from years ago when L2 was first attacked.

The crying was louder and more cleared than previously, no doubt in one of the houses. He followed it; his heart ached listening to the sound, finding it in a burning building already close to the ground from failure of the beams. He rushed inside and saw two adults bleeding profusely at the necks and sides. A little boy screamed in anguish as he held his mothers hand, shaking it in his sad attempts to reawaken his parents. The child's left side was burnt horribly yet still he only cried for his parents. Duo snatched the boy up, ignoring his pained screams and attempts at struggling.

"Stop it! I'm trying to help you!"

The child stopped struggling and contented to just crying. Duo was quick to get them out of the burning building and saw few survivors.

"MAMA!"

"Hey, hey! Who did this? Kid~!"

"MAMA! PAPA!" He looked up at him, scarred and bleeding, "Th-the bad men, BAD MEN!"

"Where did they go!"

"..." The boy's eyes lost life as his hands fell by his side.

"DAMN IT!" Duo yelled.

"Duo, my boy...you should know..."

Duo turned to see the old marketer standing behind him, moving towards him to take the boy from Duo's arms. "What? What should I know?"

"...they are heading towards the Professor, to destroy our only hope, and in that direction..."

"_Maxwell Church..."_

_**~BOOOM~**_

Duo's eyes snapped towards the direction of the Church and Orphanage as it was blown to smoke, fire spreading quickly throughout the building.

_**~PWOOOSH~**_

"_No..."_ Soft, almost unheard...his voice was nothing more than a whisper. He left the town and ran back towards the burning building he'd left not long ago. He had to get there, he had to save them; he had to save them!

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome stared horrified at the images on Professor G's screen. "This is horrible! I thought they were on the outskirts!"

"They are, but it seems that they had a faction inside as well! They were waiting...waiting to destroy anyone who have pacifist beliefs, or were against OZ Union."

She let her eyes watch the video playback before her before taking her clip on her sleeve and clipping her hair in a bun out of her face as she took to Deathscythe.

"KAGOME! YOU AREN'T READY FOR COMBAT YET!"

"You told me to fight for the colonies; for my family! DUO IS FAMILY!"

The cockpit slid shut and power radiated from the feet as a large gust took them by surprise. Professor G was forced to open the above hatch and she was gone, sparing one last glance at the burning church that Duo had been living in for the last two years and nine months.

"Good luck, Kagome..."

**-x-x-x-**

Duo arrived at the church, staring at the burning cross at the top of the tall towering gable where the cross stood. _"No..."_ He ran inside, searching out the Pastor and children, Sister Helen and the other Sisters.

"_D-Duo~"_

"Sister Helen!" He cried out at the hurt Sister who lay bleeding beneath a burnt beam. "Sister Helen, you'll be alright!" He pulled her out from beneath the bean and stared at all the blood that was pooling around them. You'll make it!" He held onto her, careful of her wounds. "Let me just─"

"_Hush...hush Duo, I-it's too late...trust...in god, h-he'll keep y-you safe, just...hurry...hurry a-and leave~"_

He felt her heart stop as her hand fell to her side. He had a moment of hurt fill him as he remembered all of the trouble he'd caused for her, always arguing about her beliefs about _'God'_ and coming in all dirty...disappearing all day and causing her worry...his fights with her about his hair that she would always brush and braid for him. It flashed before his eyes as if saying it was over... _"This is not over,"_ His eyes hardened as a loud crash sounded outside and distant voice was heard outside.

"_**Duo!"**_

'_Kagome?'_ He looked up and saw her running towards him.

"Duo! Duo, come on!"

"Not yet!" He stood with Sister Helens dead body still in his arms. "I need to find Father Maxwell! The others too!"

"We can't! There isn't any time, we can't..." She sighed, "Give me her, you find Father Maxwell...BUT BE QUICK!" She yelled the last part as he took off running with Sister Helen left with her. She pulled the older woman, by ten or so years, out of the burning cathedral. Outside the survivors of the town over were pouring water about the building as much as they could. Her Gundam stood tall next to the building and she lay Sister Helen at its feet. Staring up at the Gundam, its eyes flashed light purple before fading. "I will kill them..." She turned to the citizens of L2 and shouted out "Duo is still inside! He's alive, make sure it stay's that way!" Climbing up the Gundam she looked at the tanks in the distance. _"I'm going after the OZ soldiers responsible for defiling this cathedral,"_

Her Gundam caused a slight rumble in the ground as it took of at high speed towards the transgressors that were causing such horrors on L2.

She was fast to catch up to them, and even as they turned and fired blast after blast at her, Leo's flying at her, fortified with weapons as they took to the air and attacked Deathscythe. "BRING IT ON!" She cried out loudly, taking the Deathscythe's Beam Scythe to their cockpits and ending all hopes those within might have had of beating her. She blasted the tanks with her Energy Blade which she took back as she dashed towards one and then slashed her Beam Scythe at the remaining few tanks. Their tanks were surrounded by an enraging fire that enveloped all OZ soldiers' that had taken hope from her people, from L2...from Duo.

**-x-x-x-**

Seven hours had passed; Duo sat holding a cross in his hands, the silver chain fell over his fingers as he ran his thumb over the cross. "The only God...is the God of Death."

"_...Duo..."_ Kagome's heart once more called out to him as she watched him wither away. Falling to her knee's next to him, her arms wrapped around his shoulders tightly as she held on for dear life, his life. "Duo...come back...come back home with me..."

"Whose home would that be?" He scoffed.

"Mine...and if you'll stay, yours; please..." She pulled away from where her head had rested on his shoulders and stared into his cobalt eyes, the purple and blue in a seemingly endless dual of dominance in those sad eyes.

"_...why..."_

"..." It was at that moment she realized he needed something, something to fight for...she stood and her eyes hardened, "Look Duo," She said, "Look around you, right here, and all around..." Her eyes held his as he just looked up at her, wondering where she was going with this. "You can let yourself slip away, but then Solo, Sister Helen and Father Maxwell...they will have died for no reason but to die!"

His eyes widened, _"What...?"_

"You have family here still, you have a home here, a life to live, a future to uphold!"

"What future?"

She glared, "The future that is being forcibly taken from us by OZ! Fight for us! Fight for our home! This Colony! Fight for Father Maxwell and Sister Helen! FIGHT FOR SOLO, FOR ME!"

Fire was burning within her deep blue eyes, a spark formed in his own twisted mix of emotions and violet blue hues. "Fight with what?"

"Fight with God!"

He gave a mirthless laugh, "There is no God!"

"No..." She got down once more on her knee's before him and took his hands in hers, the rosary hung between the two and he could only stare at her in surprise as she continued to hold his gaze with hers, "No Duo, there is a God, our God!" She looked left and he followed her stare with his own. Deathscythe stood a half mile away, "You will be our God of Death, and Deathscythe will be your friend and weapon, you will be our savior, our salvation! Save us, save us from OZ's chains and all other's who wish to destroy the colonies! We need Hope..." She leaned in and placed her forehead against his, a blush formed against his cheeks but she didn't notice, "Give us Hope; be our Hope..."

He smiled and stood up, pulling her up with him. "Kagome...my name, my name is Duo Maxwell, and at times...I may run and hide, but I will tell you this now, I will never lie! I am the new Pilot of Deathscythe! I will destroy OZ, and I will protect the colonies and everyone I care about! I will protect you!"

Her eyes widened as he pulled her into a hug. She hesitated before her hands moved up to his back and she leaned her head against his shoulder._ "Duo..."_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I'm on a roll here, though...a pretty bloody one. Hehe, leave me reviews! I will love you always and update tomorrow after work! BUT ONLY IF YOU LEAVE ME REVIEWS! ^_^''**


	4. We Will Begin!

**Mama Knows Best**

**Summary: **Kagome was no expert on raising children, but she knew for a fact. She had to keep this child, no matter how scared she was...she would never abandon her child; she'd never be able to forgive herself. She wouldn't run and hide, not the way _he_ did; not like _him_!

**Anime: **InuYasha/Gundam Wing

**Pairing: **Duo/Kagome

**Rated: **M for Mature content in later chapters, blood/gore, character death and Massacres

**Genre: **Romance/Family/Angst

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter Four**

**-x-x-x-**

**We Will Begin!**

**-x-x-x-**

It was one thing to agree to piloting a large mechanical robot-like machine...but this was taking it a little far!

"Kagome, why am I...why...just, why!" His eyes held a depressed look and Kagome just couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry Duo, but the others have made all the male clothes theirs pretty much...and...I didn't know if you would ever come back, so...also, yours were covered in blood, so...just for now." She looked him over, smiling at her _creation_. "Hey Duo..."

He stared sadly at the floor, "Hmm," He mumbled.

"Nothing really, it's just...you look really cute like that."

His head snapped up and blushed at her comment, "I DO NOT!"

She laughed, "You do!"

Duo stood up with an offended look on his face before running out of her room.

She sighed, a smile still on her face as she watched him disappear around a corner. He was dressed in a light lavender A-line dress with a white ribbon tied around the waist. He was barefoot, refusing to wear any shoes that '_go with the outfit_' as she had told him. His hair was still a mess though. She grabbed her brush and ran after him.

**-x-x-x-**

Duo sat outside, staring in surprise at the gravestone in front of him. Actually, gravestones...Solo, Father Maxwell, Sister Helen, Mira Maxwell, Sebastian Maxwell, Caroline Maxwell, Sister Maron, Kipsie Maxwell...all of the orphans, all of the Sisters...there they were, laid out beautifully before him in their own place in the backyard of the Higurashi Manor.

"Duo?"

Duo turned, tears in his eyes, a desperate, vulnerable look in his eyes. "You did this?" His hand had unconsciously moved to hold the rosary around his neck.

"It was all I could do."

"Kagome..." He moved to her side and hugged her tightly, "Promise you won't leave me. Not like they did..."

"Duo...silly, they didn't leave you. Their here now, with you..." She placed her hand gently over his heart; the slight thump was felt against her hand as she did so. "They will always be by your side, just like I will. I will never leave you...never. Solo, Father Maxwell, Sister Helen and I, we will be by your side as you fight for peace, for the colonies and for those you love and care for. Just promise, you'll always come back..."

"I'll always come back, I promise!" A warm fire filled his eyes as determination took over the once lost look.

She pushed him down and unbound his braid, "You should wash it later, but I'll brush it for now to get the knots out." He nodded and she commenced the brushing. It was easier than the mass of hair made it look. Barely any knots were present. She took a light lavender band, the one that usually held her hair up, and tied it at the end of the tight braid. "Done," She stood up and took his hand in hers, "We should start."

"Start?"

"Mm, your training starts today, and you will begin with learning Deathscythe's specs! To use him, it is important to know his abilities before using them and trying to fit them to yourself. We will do this in the repair Hanger, that way you will get the general idea of their location. Also, you will be required to repair the Deathscythe when repairs are needed, Professor G will take care to teach you those specifics." She pulled him into the Hanger and a few turned and smiled, looking and making comments on the '_cute little girl_' that Kagome had brought home.

Duo clenched his fists and sighed, "This is so not cool,"

Kagome smiled and grabbed a few files with blueprints and slideshows. "Let's start," she pushed a button and a white screen lowered down, holding a small device up to it, she pressed another button and a light emitted from it and a picture appeared on the white screen in front of them. "First, your primary, most noteworthy weapon is the Beam Scythe. It's the Deathscythe's crest of sorts, so bare it with pride. I'm sure it will be your favorite weapon." She clicked the button and the screen changed to the entire Gundam, "Deathscythe is equipped with two Hyper Jammers," two small lines appeared with the words Hyper Jammer above both. "Two Vulcan Cannons," another line appeared, "Two Machine Cannon's," another line, "One Buster Shield, oh, it also turns into a beam saber of sorts, like an assault blade beam. Also, the Deathscythe, like the other Gundam's, are made of Gundanium Alloy, universally, it is the hardest substance known to man, but like all hard metals, if crashed into the same metal, it will take damage. Keep that in mind, even the toughest substance can be destroyed when colliding with itself."

"Right,"

"It's head is 16.3 meters, the base weight is 7.2 tones, you have a cloaking system, it makes you invisible to radars and to them until you attack. Deathscythe's primaries are in Stealth and close combat. You will undergo hand-to-hand training as well, and you will be learning to use an assortment of weapons. You are pretty good at hacking, there will be tests the same every so often..." She paused, watching him pale from the overload of information. "I will be doing this with you, incase...incase you are no longer able to perform duties with the Deathscythe."

"I see...I don't want to put you in danger, I'll do my best to excel!"

Kagome smiled as he took the files with excess information and began reading through it, moving to to Deathscythe and walking to the area's shown on the paper to see them in better detail. He asked the workers questions concerning repairs every once in a while, but mainly he kept quiet and watched them work, sketching each detail into his mind. _'He'll be great...'_

_**-x-x-x-**_

'_It's been three weeks, Duo has gotten the majority of the specs down, and now he's training with the Beam Scythe, trying to work up his reaction time. Amazing, he's progressing faster than I was...simply...amazing. He'll be continuing with shooting later, and then after that he's going onto grappling, ick...'_ She sighed, boredom had become an everyday event for her as she pretended to read the pages of Utopia again, though, reading it over in her mind, and she never turned the pages. She had little to nothing to do until Duo finished up what he was doing. Than she and he would do drills around the Professor's training stimulator that he had created.

"Keep up the good work kid! Your reaction time has increased by eight seconds, try and lower it down twelve more!"

'_Crazy old man!'_

"Are you nuts!"

'_Obviously Duo agrees.'_ She laughed quietly to herself.

"No, your reaction speed is 16.8 mpm, try and make your reaction time 4.8 mpm, this way you are less inclined to be attacked from behind, above or for the most part, it gives you a higher chance of not getting damaged at all."

"...right, I'll try harder." Duo said, "But first...I'm famished!" He climbed out of the cockpit and jumped down to Kagome who stared in surprise when he took her book from her.

"Duo!" She cried out, watching him run off with her father's book. She was quick to stand and follow him, passing the repairmen and soldiers in charge of over seeing Deathscythe's Operational Systems. She glared as he flipped over one of the repair staff. She ran along the left wall and pushed off, tackling Duo to the ground as he yelped in surprise. "You know you can't outrun me! Give me my book Duo!" He held it out of reach and flipped her over before taking off in a run once more. "DUO~!" She stood and was once more in pursuit of the brunette.

"Come on Kagome, lighten up!"

"Lighten up! I'll light you up if you don't give me back that book!"

"Geeze, now there's no way I'll give you back this book, what's it about anyway?" He called from where he now sat on a rail out of her reach. "You are always reading it, if you'd call it that. You memorized it, you don't need the book, so why keep it?"

"..." She stared up at him, looking to a rail next to him; she jumped and took it in her hand before swinging herself up and over it. Duo made to run when she took his hand and stopped him from proceeding. "It belonged to my father...his ideals of pacifism and a dream of a future without war...they came from that book...they destroyed him, killed him."

"Hm?"

"The book, Utopia, is based on the envisions of a 16th-century English ecclesiastic and scholar who wrote of a tolerant, patriarchal island kingdom free of private property, violence, bloodshed and vice. It's impractical, unreasonable, unrealistic and unachievable. There is no such thing as a world without war...because humans thrive to fight, the need to survive is part of the human mind, and without war, without fights; there is no need to '_survive_'."

Duo looked at her for a moment; his hand gripped her's as he pulled her to his chest. Leaning against the wall, he felt wet droplets on his arm and hugged her close the way she did for him. Handing her book back to her, he rubbed soothing circles on her back and realized they were still on the railings. He chuckled quietly to himself and let it go, sitting there for about three hours as she fell asleep ten minutes into his ministrations. He watched as soldiers ran back and forth below them trying to find them, no longer in the mood for food or training. He would take his brake now, whether Professor G agreed or not.

**-x-x-x-**

Professor G sighed irritably. He knew he would have to harden up the training stimulators with how fast the two kids were improving, so he would allow them to go missing every so often to allow him time for upgrade, but still...he had hoped the two would go eat, so that Kagome could make some dinner for him too.

"Professor, there is a Doctor J on communication screen four."

"Hm? Put him on," He watched the screen turn on and stared at an old man with eye lenses covering both eyes, leg braces and a prosthetic right arm, "To what do I owe this conversation, old man,"

"_To call me old, you must be desperate to remain young."_

"Not really, I just wondered what joy there was in calling someone such a distasteful name. The pilots of Deathscythe are...very colorful in their personality."

"_Quite the opposite of Heero."_

"Oh?"

"_Yes, everything is black and white, there are no gray spots."_

"I see, so what is it that you need."

"_We are to send them out in four more years. The time is closing quickly, and our war is soon to begin. Operation Meteor will be the start of a new era."_

"Of a new war," Professor G corrected.

"_Yes, a war that will lead to the end of all wars."_

"Hopefully..."

"_I only wanted to see how things were going with your Pilot."_

"Well enough, but it's Pilot's. If one proves insufficient, the other will take over."

"_I see, I'll contact you on the eve of Operation Meteor."_

"I'll await it." The screen went black and he sighed. He truthfully didn't want to think about that so far away date, not because he wasn't looking forward to the Operation Meteor, but because that would mean thinking about the four more years left to spend with _those two_. He didn't know how much he could take. He wasn't a kid person, never had been...but...hell, he would see them through this, their future, the colonies, depended on it!

**-x-x-x-**

Duo laid Kagome carefully in her bed and pouted when she refused to let go of his shirt. He contemplated taking it off, but that would no doubt wake her up and he feared her reaction. He chose instead to sit on her bed until she let up on her grip. That...didn't happen, and instead, he'd fallen asleep. There, two eleven year old lay, sleeping peacefully, unaware that tomorrow, training would begin to get much more...intensified. Professor G had no intention of allowing either of the two to go into battle unprepared...that would soon be made obvious...very soon.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: As promised, here is the next chapter! Please leave reviews! ^_^''**


	5. There's Your Trouble!

**Mama Knows Best**

**Summary: **Kagome was no expert on raising children, but she knew for a fact. She had to keep this child, no matter how scared she was...she would never abandon her child; she'd never be able to forgive herself. She wouldn't run and hide, not the way _he_ did; not like _him_!

**Anime: **InuYasha/Gundam Wing

**Pairing: **Duo/Kagome

**Rated: **M for Mature content in later chapters, blood/gore, character death and Massacres

**Genre: **Romance/Family/Angst

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter Five**

**-x-x-x-**

**There's Your Trouble**

**-x-x-x-**

"Simon say's...touch your nose,"

Duo placed his index finger on his nose as Kagome spoke up randomly. It was the first thing said between them since he'd outran Deathscythe's strategic thought processing module. Now, before you start thinking that the Deathscythe can say things on its own accord or think on its own...no, it can't. It' S.T.P.M files away battle strategies as it goes and learns how best to deal with opponents. This had been an idea of Kagome's, so in case Duo got knocked out cold, the Deathscythe would pick it up and turn to an _Autopilot_ of sorts. It also helped while the pilot was in combat. That's what Duo had outrun. He had moved to quickly for the Deathscythe, so it couldn't keep up and come up with a strategy.

"Simon say's...go make some ice tea." Kagome said as an afterthought.

"..." He frowned but did as told, standing, he left the repair hanger and walked out to the fridge to pour them both some sweet ice tea. They were both thirteen now, though she had only recently turned thirteen, he had a good eight months ahead of her. He walked back and sat down across from her. There was a sitting area with a wall that had a cut out frame like thing going on, almost like the sitting room was in a picture frame made by the wall. She laid spread out on the wall, positively bored out of her mind. Her hair was now to just above the middle of her back in black waves. "Almost,"

She glanced back at him, "Hm,"

"Oh, your hair, it's almost as long as mine."

She stared at his hair for a moment then rolled off the wall, landing in a crouched position on the floor before standing and moving to the couch behind him. He smiled and sat down on the separate cushioned footrest in front of her. She now had a brush in almost every room and he didn't mind letting her play with his hair, just...no more dresses..."Duo...why do you like your hair so long?"

"...I...you know...I don't know. I never thought about it. It's good for hiding picks for key locks, and other things...but that was something I discovered after training here. Um...I guess if you want the honest answer...I like people brushing it."

She smiled and tugged his head back causing him to yelp. "Attention hog,"She watched as he gave a cheesy grin before continuing to brush the braid free, the light lavender ponytail that she'd given to him way back hung loose around her wrist, waiting patiently for her to use it once again. She brushed his hair for about thirty minutes when his head rested gently in her lap. He was using her as pillow, funny really, considering how flustered she would get, but she let it go. No, he hadn't fallen asleep; he was just saying no more brushing; no, now he just wanted to be petted. She let rested he cheek on her fist as her elbow rested on the arm rest, her other hand played with his silky hair, her fingers running through the seemingly never ending locks.

They stayed that way until Professor G walked in. "Duo," He waited until Duo sat up, his hair falling over his shoulders and a few strand fell in front of his right eye. "I had to up the reaction speed again..." Duo's attention was caught and curiously he asked what his reaction time was now, "9.2 mpm, lower it five more second Duo, and Deathscythe will be damn near impossible to touch!"

Duo's eyes sparkled at the number.

"Kagome, your reaction time is close to his too, 9.4, you are both doing an outstanding job. The S.T.P.M system has been updated to a more...ample thought rate. It should be much better outfitted for Deathscythe and its pilot's."

"Can I give it a go?" Duo asked.

"Go right on ahead, I'll set up practice P3.02.2, this will be as if you are fighting a dozen Pisces, so use your head." He opened the top of the hanger and Duo got inside as the P3 system launched and a bunch of metal balls shot up into the air, twelve in all. They were programmed with the speed of the Pisces that OZ used and the Pisces main weapon, twelve torpedo tubes. Professor G gave Duo a pair of System generated goggle things that allowed you to see the Mobile Suit's as they were meant to be seen. So, right now he saw twelve Pisces. Professor G set up the right resistance to water before activating the system. The balls were where the cockpits were, so the only way to destroy the Mobile Suits he saw was to destroy the _cockpits_.

The system must have been amazing with those upgrades because Deathscythe was moving faster than before, and more fluidly. It was almost like a dance as it sliced its Beam Scythe through three of the System P3 Balls almost at the same time.

Professor G laughed, "Stunning! My beautiful masterpiece!"

**-x-x-x-**

That's how it continued, for weeks, months, until another year had past them and the now thirteen and fourteen year old sat down on the shoulders of Deathscythe, helping the repair teams fix little things.

Kagome wasn't wearing a dress or skirt like normal, but instead she was wearing a pair of charcoal gray khaki's and a forest green cotton dress like top that tied in the back. She had her black hair pulled back into a messy bun with a hair clip.

Duo was dressed in his normal white turtle neck, black long sleeve zip up top that had its sleeves rolled up with the white turtle neck sleeves rolled over them to make it look like the black top had short sleeve with white cuffs that stopped just above his elbows. Black pants that puffed a little around the knees for easy movement and tight black boots that went just below his knees, tightly restraining the bottom of his pants so that the excess fabric disappeared from view.

Kagome had said he looked like a pastor, and he laughed a bit but said nothing on the matter. Kagome understood, it was how he could stay close to Father Maxwell, and the cross that he wore around his neck, beneath his black top, was how he kept close to Sister Helen. She smiled at the thought; that he would always be close to them, they would never be forgotten.

"Are you two good to continue while we go get some food?" One of the repairmen asked.

"Well, seeing as how we will be alone on Earth, the repairs are going to be our responsibility anyways." Duo said as Professor G walked in.

"That entire sentence needs to be revised." The Professor said as he scribbled something on a piece of paper.

Kagome stared at the man curiously. "Hm?"

"Kagome will be staying here, in case you need her later. In a worse case scenario...understand?"

"...what?" Duo glared, "Why can't she just stay with that guy...the one you said would help with Deathscythe's repairs while on earth?"

"This may come as a total shock to you, but you are going to be fighting a _war_ not going out on a _date_." He said coldly, "The sooner the both of you figure that out, the smoother operation meteor will go."

Duo watched in bewilderment as the Professor left them alone once again. He glanced to Kagome who was looking sullenly at the ground below them. The repairmen chose to leave the two pilots alone to talk as they fixed Deathscythe up, if they fixed Deathscythe up.

"Kagome?" Duo walked over to Kagome who was on the other side of Deathscythe's head. "You okay?"

"Hm?" She looked up, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just...worried."

He sat down next to her and smiled, "What about?"

"Well, you will be alone! What if you get hurt?"

"Aww~ you're worried! That's so cute!" He pinched her cheeks lightly causing her to pout as a blush formed on her cheeks.

"Duo! I'm serious...what if you get hurt..." Her silent question found him easily as she averted her eyes from his, _'What if you don't come back...'_

"Kagome, I promised you that I would come back and I told you before, that I may run and hide, but I ─"

"Never tell a lie...yeah, I know. You'll come back..."

"...say, Kagome...I was wondering, why didn't your mother make you your Gundam?"

"Ah...my mom...actually, that's complicated. She hated fights, but she wanted a war. Mind you, she believed it would end wars, still... She wanted me trained and ready for the world and what was in it, but I don't think she ever really wanted me to fight, so instead, she built Heero's."

"And Heero was that boy you told me about, the one you grew up training with for a time being."

"Mmhm, yeah. I'm pretty sure you'll get the chance to meet him, just make sure it's not on the other side of a gun." She joked.

"Don't worry; I won't hurt him."

"Haha, it's not him I'm worried about."

He stuck his tongue out. "How mean!"

Kagome laughed a little. "You know...I had a brother..."

"Hm?" He perked up curiously, looking down at the shoulder that had moments ago been acting up, still needing to be fixed.

"Yeah, his name was Souta, and...Daddy took him before me, then sent him to Earth to stay with someone...uh...I don't know where he is, so I was hoping..."

"I'll keep that in mind while there, see what I can find."

She smiled, "Thanks,"

"How about we try and fix Deathscythe before the Repair guys get back and throw a fit."

"You need to, you are the one that will be going, and I won't be there to help so..."

"So leave me doing all~ the work, yeah, I hear ya." She laughed and watched him work, for an hour he worked before cursing. He stared at the shoulder turned to see Kagome smiling, turned back to the shoulder and frowned, "Alright, what am I missing that's so obvious that you see it?"

"I will ignore the later part of that comment...for now...there's your trouble." She pointed at a missing gear. "It fell down..." She maneuvered herself so that she could show him, "...there!"

"How the hell do I get that!"

"Go down and get it," She suggested, sliding herself over the hole in the shoulder before slipping between gears and wires. "They had to get things in here somehow, right?" She asked, picking the gear up and tossing it all the way up for Duo who caught it relatively easily. "Now..." She climbed up, "Pull me out!"

Duo laughed and tugged her forward. "Thank you my little mechanic, I shall remember this on your birthday."

"That's tomorrow!"

"I know, and come tomorrow, you shall see what I have for you. It's almost nine, how about..."

"Way ahead of you!"

True to her word, she was already waiting for him on the ground when he finished talking.

"So impatient."

Kagome smiled and went to her room to bath and get ready for bed.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome woke the next morning to a click and her eyes cracked open a little to see the door had shut. No one was in her room, but something was out of place. She looked around till her eyes caught site of something at the foot of her bed. Three neatly wrapped boxes, all from Duo, and then another on her desk whom she would assume was from the Professor. She smiled and sat up, grabbing the smallest box of the three, she unwrapped it and inside was a Polaroid One600 Classic Instant Film Camera. With it came Instant Film Refills.

The second box was slightly bigger and had a Picture Frame with the words _**Faith makes all things possible...**_ scribbled in neat penmanship, a picture of Duo and Kagome was in the center with their names in that same writing written below. _**Kagome & Duo**_

She smiled, "I don't even remember this being taken..." It was a picture of the two sitting against a tree outside by Solo's resting place, Duo lying with his head in her lap as she sat against the tree; both peacefully asleep. The last present, she unwrapped quickly and found a photo album with the Three Graces on it, the book itself was Italian Leather and she knew it must have cost a pretty penny. _"Oh Duo..."_

She stood and made her way to her desk where she placed the picture frame. She picked up the gift on her desk and had been right to assume it was from Professor G. Opening it, it was an eight inch Plasma Ball, Kagome laughed at the science related gifts he would always get her, but she loved them all. Kagome grabbed the camera and sat the large book down on the desk by the Plasma Ball before running after Duo.

She played with the camera and checked to see if it would even work; when the power cam on she smiled. "Duo!" She called as she caught sight of him. He turned as she had caught up to him, catching him off guard she accidently ran into him and they both crashed to the floor. She laughed at his shocked look. Still in her blue flannel PJ's, straddling the fully dressed and ready for the day Duo, she pulled Duo forward and hugged him. "Thank you!"

He laughed, pushing her back a little to look her in the eyes, "Guess you saw your presents," He grinned but jumped at the flash next to them. He turned as a picture came from the camera Kagome was holding next to them. "Maybe I should have gotten you an alarm clock instead..."

She glared, knowing he knew the havoc she wrecked with alarm clocks. She watched the picture form and smiled gently at it. Taking off in a run, she ran back to her room and opened the Photo Album; placing it carefully in a picture hold, she grabbed a pen and beneath the picture she wrote the date and would have written something else had the pen not been snatched from her. "Ah! DUO~!" She whined as he moved and wrote something instead. She tried to get a look but he successfully blocked her from seeing. When he moved away, she looked down and laughed at the three words neatly scrawled beneath the picture; _**There's Your Trouble.**_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Please leave me reviews! I do so enjoy them! ^_^''**


	6. Commence Operation Meteor!

**Mama Knows Best**

**Summary: **Kagome was no expert on raising children, but she knew for a fact. She had to keep this child, no matter how scared she was...she would never abandon her child; she'd never be able to forgive herself. She wouldn't run and hide, not the way _he_ did; not like _him_!

**Anime: **InuYasha/Gundam Wing

**Pairing: **Duo/Kagome

**Rated: **M for Mature content in later chapters, blood/gore, character death and Massacres

**Genre: **Romance/Family/Angst

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter Six**

**-x-x-x-**

**Commence Operation Meteor**

**-x-x-x-**

'_It's his last day...'_ Kagome sat on her bed with her knees tucked under her chin and her arms wrapped around them; looking at nothing in particular, though her eyes did keep glancing at the picture on her desk. She couldn't stop the smile from forming on her lips, despite the dismal mood she was in.

"_Kagome, are you up?"_

She glanced at the clock, it was almost three in the morning; she hadn't slept a wink last night, or this morning, obviously he didn't either. If she didn't answer he would probably assume her asleep, but she didn't want that. She wanted him to stay with her for as long as possible before he had to leave her, "I'm awake..." She finally answered, watching the doorknob turn before he pushed it open quietly. She mentally laughed at the door's favoritism. Through all the years she'd lived in her father's mansion, that door would always groan on her, but he didn't even cause a whine. "Did you need something?"

He walked to her bed and sat down next to her. "You look depressed."

She scoffed, "Why ever would I be depressed?" Sarcasm laced her words. "I'm only losing one more person for who knows how long..."

"You aren't losing me," He moved to lie down, pulling her with him. Her legs slid down the bed since she was no longer holding them to her chest. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. "You know you'll be able to contact me, you and the Professor will be in charge of my mission's, so I'm sure sneaking in a few hidden correspondences won't be hard for you."

"That's not the point," Kagome tried hard to ignore the warmth that flooded her body. Her birthday was in two months, and he wouldn't be there for her. "I wish I could go with you."

"Wasn't it you who said that you are always with me?" He laughed, "I'll come back, before you know it."

Kagome looked up at him, tears in her eyes as she forced them not to fall.

Duo frowned and leaned forward until his forehead touched hers. _"Don't cry Kagome; don't look at me that way..." _He whispered; she hid her face in his neck and for the first time in a while, Duo pushed everything concerning Deathscythe, Missile's, Fighting, Power, Armor, the War and anything concerning...out of his mind. He didn't like seeing her this way; she was strong, so very strong, and when he left, he wanted her to still be strong.

Duo hooked his index finger under her chin and lifted her head before placing his lips on hers. His thumb brushed away the very tears that tore at his heart, and fell from hers.

Kagome, in surprise, pulled away and stared at him, his violet blue eyes a clash of emotions as he mentally berated himself for doing something like that to her. "Kagome...I, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have..."

Kagome knew what he was thinking; she knew the very thought that was running through his mind at that very moment. _'While she was in such a vulnerable state,'_ was what he was thinking. Kagome smiled, _"Duo~"_, her voice came out soft spoken, a whisper in his ear, caressing his spirit in whole. She leaned forward and kissed him, no longer caring about being an emotional wreck. She wanted to cling to this warmth, and everything that came with it. His left hand moved from her shoulder to her waist before moving back up towards the first of five buttons on her flannel top. She felt her face heat almost immediately at the feel of cold air on her flesh and his fingers running over her waist line.

Kagome felt the embarrassment of the situation kick in; their age, her underdeveloped body and breast, her lack of knowledge in the department of Sexual Intercourse. She was getting scared, and she was sure that her whole body was a light red by now. Her embarrassment took control and she turned her face away from him, closing her eyes as his fingers traced down on to her navel. Her hand moved and she covered her lips with the back of her hand as he kissed at the corner edge of her navel.

Duo straddled her as he brought his hands back behind her to the small of her waist before lifting her against him; pressing her body against his, flesh on flesh. _"Kagome..."_

She looked to Duo, who stared carefully at her.

"_Tell me...are you afraid?"_

"_...Duo..."_ Her heart clenched and with tear filled eyes she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. _"No, no I'm not. Don't stop,"_ She whispered, _"Whatever you do...don't stop."_

Duo blushed at the softly spoken words but nodded and laid her back down.

Kagome let herself be taken to a new place; the realization that this was the last time they would be together for...she didn't know how long...but that was all she needed to let herself go. She wanted this, she wanted him...she wanted to be remembered, for every second, of everyday that he was away; she wanted him never to forget her.

A burning need took hold of her every move, eliciting moans from Duo as her knee rubbed friction between his legs. Clothes were discarded throughout the early morning. Bodies formed together as both discovered the other in new ways, exploring each other as they learned more and more. Storing every second to a file all their own, kept sacred in the caverns of their memory.

**-x-x-x-**

They lay awake, eight in the morning, both relaxed, warming the others heart, body and soul with their being there. Duo's arms held her close in an affectionate embrace as his fingers made circles on her bare back; a thin sheet covered them, providing a modest amount of skin to be show. "Kagome, I'll keep in touch with you, as often as possible."

"I know," She smiled; sleepily she cuddled into his embrace.

Duo tightened his hold ever so slightly as she fell asleep. He whispered softly in her ear, _"I promise, I will come back..."_ He maneuvered himself out of her bed, careful not to stir her out of her dreams. He was quick to dress, walking to the door, her paused and glanced down at the camera on her desk, _"Kagome~"_

**-x-x-x-**

"You are ready, I presume," Professor G asked, looking at Duo. He was dressed in his normal priest like attire, his hair pulled back in a neatly brushed braid and hands tucked into his wide pockets.

"Yeah, I'm ready," He said, though, in all truth, he didn't sound all that enthusiastic.

"The sooner you get it over with, the sooner you can come back for her. Just remember what you're fighting for; _who_ you're fighting for." Professor G turned back to the Gundam, "She's waiting for _you_, so come back alive."

A look of burning determination filled his eyes and he grinned, "Yeah, no problem!" He climbed into his Gundam as Professor G opened the above ceiling for him. A few buttons later and Duo was riding with Deathscythe; his destination, earth, his mission, Destroy Oz.

**-x-x-x-**

...that's how it was...

Kagome sighed, lying in bed; she was too sore to do much else. A knock sounded, she didn't answer; it was obvious who it was. Duo had left more than four hours ago, and the soldiers were all off doing whatever. She heard the handle turn and the door open before light flooded her room.

"Feeling okay?"

"...what is it with everyone asking me if I'm okay?" She asked half heartedly as the end of her bed dipped. "You guys act like I'll break."

"No, I didn't ask if you were okay, I asked if you were _feeling_ okay. Anyone with half a brain knows you aren't okay emotionally, I want to make sure your _feeling _okay. Are you sore anywhere? I would advise Aleve, after this morning; it's really no wonder why you stayed in bed."

Kagome's face heated and she pulled her comforter off the floor and over her already sheet covered body, hiding her head in the safety of her pillow and bed.

"Aw, she's embarrassed, get up and get dressed; you still need to keep your Nutrition up."

Kagome nodded in understanding. "Yes sir," She felt the bed lift and listened to the door shut behind his retreating feet. Moving out from beneath the covers on her bed, she bundled them a bit before kicking them off. She winced at the sudden jolt of pain but forced herself to stand none the less. Making her way to her dresser, she pulled out some clean undergarments, a white cotton skirt that fell just past her knees and a thin, baby blue sweater. Making her way to the shower, she turned the water on warm and let it fill as she placed her clothes down and brushed the tangles out of her almost waist length clack wavy hair. _'Eww...'_ She stared at a lock of her hair that was hard from sweat and other _things_ that she'd rather not think of.

She was quick to bath and wash her hair, toweling off before dressing, she headed out of her haven like bedroom, making her way down to the dining room where Professor G sat with a glass of water and two Aleve on the table next to him. She maneuvered herself around the table and sat directly across from him. He pushed the glass and pills towards her and she said a soft thank you before drinking the two capsules down with the water._ 'It's going to be a long time before I see him again...Duo~'_

**-x-x-x-**

Duo placed his Long Distance Hyper Jammers on, cloaking his presence to all around him. "Show time," He pushed Deathscythe to go faster as they approached Earth, preparing for his descent. "One small step for mankind, one giant Gundam for OZ!" He placed coordinates to his first destination, his first _mission_ into the system, and Deathscythe was off. Unbuttoning the first two buttons of his top, he put his hand inside and pulled out a picture, a small token he'd taken with him. Placing it at the corner of his screen, out of the way of but where he could see it. The picture was of nine hours ago, Kagome laying on the bed, sheet's pooling around her, covering all of the _important_ parts; her hair cascading beautifully about her and her face peaceful as she slept blissfully unaware of his departure. He had taken it so that he would be able to look back at that moment, that beautiful moment; knowing full well...he _was_ coming home.

'_Wait for me...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoyed! It's slightly shorter, but that's because I can't really update on Wednesday's and Thursday's, so...ANYWAYS! Review please! It's about to get...**_**fun**_**...^_^''**


	7. A Most Precious Mistake

**Mama Knows Best**

**Summary: **Kagome was no expert on raising children, but she knew for a fact. She had to keep this child, no matter how scared she was...she would never abandon her child; she'd never be able to forgive herself. She wouldn't run and hide, not the way _he_ did; not like _him_!

**Anime: **InuYasha/Gundam Wing

**Pairing: **Duo/Kagome

**Rated: **M for Mature content in later chapters, blood/gore, character death and Massacres

**Genre: **Romance/Family/Angst

**Chapter Seven**

**-x-x-x-**

**A Most Precious Mistake**

**Gundam: Shinigami**

**-x-x-x-**

'_April 6th of year 195,'_ Kagome looked at the book she was writing in and sighed, having to catch up to keep a journal sucked, but...that's the day it happened, she had to if she wanted to keep up to date. Since she was starting the journal today, you would think that she'd start _today_, but instead, she had gone back four months, _'Today was the launch date of Operation Meteor, and my last day with Duo. I had originally planned on watching him depart, but due to our...morning activities, I slept in. We...well, I say we; I lost my virginity today, I'm pretty sure he did too, but then...who really knows but him. I was pretty much sore all day and the Aleve Professor G gave me helped little. I can honestly say though, that I am glad that we shared this morning; I wouldn't change it for the world, and I would never, will never, regret it.'_

Kagome grabbed the journal as the mechanics came back into the Hanger where she was writing and left to a much quieter place, far from the soon to be noise. She sat down and opened the journal to the next Entry, _'April 7th of year 195, all five Gundam's and their appropriate pilot's have landed. Duo contacted us shortly after arriving in the American Midwest where his first mission had taken place. It was a success and he had made sure to boast about not even breaking a sweat. Our hero~' _Kagome rolled her eyes at the memory before continuing, _'April 12th of year 195, Duo has met Heero! He shot at him too! I wanted so badly to go down to Earth and strangle him when he told me that! I also wanted to hug my childhood 'firearms partner', Heero, who I had made sure to ask was okay. Go figure, he was captured, and worse, Duo had let him get captured.'_

'_April 13th of year 195, I was contacted by Duo around ten in the afternoon, he had told me that he'd found Heero and had successfully rescued him, though, he had also made sure to point out the fact that Heero was, in his words, 'Antisocial, Evel Knievel and Hardly Speaks! All in all, this guy is a total nutcase!', which I had countered, saying, 'Then there shouldn't be any problems, he's exactly like you...except for everything before the 'total nutcase' part'.'_

'_April 15th of year 195, Professor G has started a new project with me in mind. Though, he say's his new project will be Speed oriented. I guess if they can't touch you, there's nothing to worry about. I just have to use speed to outsmart my opponents.'_

'_I've been skipping day's, but that's because nothing really has happened, I haven't been contacted by Duo in a while; it's May 19th of year 195, and today he had a reason to contact me. He was frustrated, pissed actually. From what he told me; April 20th, Vice Foreign Minister Darlian was assassinated by OZ; then on the 23rd of April, his Daughter, Miss. Relena Darlian was attacked by OZ Mobile Suits but the attack was stopped by Heero who according to Duo had saved her, but then OZ had made it seem like the Gundam had attacked. And now, on May 19th, OZ let leak that there would be a meeting of 'OZ Officials' and the Gundam's had taken the 'bait' and attacked, only to find out too late that it was the Peace Alliance; Heero, Duo had said, destroyed the shuttle carrying out the Alliance Leadership. Duo was near hysterics because of OZ and all I could say was, everything would turn out well, in the end.'_

'_June 3rd of year 195, I just discovered something, though, I'm not sure how to take it...I don't know how he would take it...Duo. Well, I'll write it down here!_

_Dear Duo,_

_This is actually hard to write too...well, here it goes. I just found out that I'm pregnant, and truthfully, I'm scared. I won't give the child away, because that would tear at my heart until the day I died and my soul even longer than that. I won't have an abortion, something that the twisted Professor G actually had the nerve to suggest! The thought of which literally turns my stomach; I'm sure that if I had ever gone through with something so heinous I would be plagued with nightmares and haunted by the very memories of the child never being able to live a life of it's own. No, that isn't an option; I will keep the child and give birth to him/her. I just hope you don't hate me after all of this is said and done._

_Sincerely,_

_Kagome'_

'_June 9th of year 198; Heero's Gundam was just reported Self Detonated, whether he is alive hasn't been confirmed. My heart hurts thinking that he might not be alive. OZ fuels my hatred, I can only hope the day comes when their beliefs are put to rest. Please, be safe Heero; be alive...'_

'_July 29th of year 195, I couldn't possibly be more upset! Almost two months have passed and not a word from Duo! I'm worried out of my mind; I can't possibly contain this sinking feeling! As well, OZ seems to have something up their sleeves, that or we were wrong; I DON'T KNOW! All I know is lately they've been making these peaceful overtures to the colonies! They are claiming the desire to make up for the Alliances harsh treatment; yeah right!'_

'_July 31st of year 195, while away, Professor G was captured by OZ, as were the other Gundam Engineers. I can finish my Gundam...but...Professor...'_

'_August 11th of year 195, it happened, my heart stopped...Duo and Deathscythe were captured.'_

'_August 12th of year 195, Duo escaped, some how...but Deathscythe is still there! OZ HAS IT! My Gundam is finally done! It's similar in design to Deathscythe, though, the colors are Black/Silver/Green rather than Black/Gold like Duo's. Its name is Shinigami, and like Duo's Deathscythe, it has Hyper Jammer's, Stealth Cloak, Thermal Energy based weapons and A Scythe, only...mine was purple in color! Duo, I won't let them touch Deathscythe! If I have to, I'll destroy it!'_

Kagome placed her pen down and stood up, her hand moved to her slightly swelling tummy. She never thought that this would happen. She wasn't showing yet, not much anyways, it was only a baby bump, but still..._'Today is August 14th of year 195, I will get Deathscythe back, no matter what!'_ She was wearing a black dress that was in an A cut with a white ribbon tied around her waist to the back, her hair tied in a braid that fell to her hips, and a pair of black knee high flat boots were on her feet. "Ready!" She walking up to her Gundam and climbed in. She would have to be careful, being pregnant, any hits or sudden jolts could hurt her in more ways than one. She pressed a button and the overhead ceiling began opening. Flipping switches, she closed her cockpit and started her Gundam up, pressing buttons at a quick pace the way she had been taught before her Gundam took off and the ceiling closed up tight behind her. _'Heero is playing hooky, Duo is in hiding, Trowa...I believe that's his name, is doing __**something**__ under the guise of an OZ soldier, though he only __**just**__ entered today...Quatre is...well...I don't know...and Wufei has also gone off. Seriously now, never let a group of guys do a woman's job!'_

**-x-x-x-**

Duo sighed, walking down the streets where Heero had practically discarded him as useless. He was, however, with his injuries, he couldn't really do much...but still. He glanced up as a fight caught his attention. It was a Taurus, fighting a bunch of dolls. Obviously it was training, and as he went to turn away, he saw it...Deathscythe...

"Wha─What the hell! Deathscythe...what...what are you doing...buddy?" Fear had burrowed a hole deep inside him and it was tearing at him from the inside out.

They spoke and his heart turned scared with the mentioned name. _'Trowa!'_ He took a small step forward as they told Trowa to prove his loyalty by destroying his Gundam, his _Deathscythe_! "Don't worry buddy, he won't do anything...h-he's not seriously going to..." His eyes widened as Trowa took a buster cannon from a nearby Taurus and aimed it at his Gundam. For a single moment his heart stopped as Trowa fired the weapon.

It was slow motion in his eyes and when he thought the blast would hit, something moved in a blur before the blast and took it. Smoke filled the screen and he waited as it cleared before the large audience that was waiting to see what had happened. _"...cool..."_ Duo grinned at the Gundam that in many ways was similar to his own. Its Gundanium arms were held out in front of it in an **X** to keep from receiving damage. It straightened out and held a scythe that was, once more, similar to his own only with a purple thermal heat blade, in hand. "Your safe buddy!" He said ecstatically, a few heads turning but none saying anything.

He kept watching, watching as the Gundam fought with Trowa, and he wondered, who was piloting the Gundam on screen. For a moment, Kagome flashed in his mind and worry filled his every bone.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome set up a connection to the Taurus in front of her and watched as Trowa's face appeared on her screen and hers on his. "Trowa, Trowa Barton...right?" He gave a silent incline of his head, but other than that he said nothing. "This Gundam belongs to someone very special to me; Deathscythe is _not_ yours to destroy!" Her cry was heard all around the and even in the battleship that the Lady Une was in. The people watching felt her need to protect the floating Gundam behind her, they prayed for her safety.

"That's not my problem."

"_...if you want to destroy Deathscythe,__** than you'll have to get through me!"**_Her words had started in a whisper that only a few had heard, then her yell was heard by the entire collection of colonies and earth that stood in anticipation watching the fight play out.

Kagome knocked Deathscythe out of the way and watched it float about before she charged the Taurus Mobile Suit. Trowa was quick to block, but with such piece of machinery, he couldn't compete with Kagome. A beep came in and Kagome glanced at it before pressing it. A woman, Lady Une of OZ, was looking straight at her. "We will let the Gundam be, both of them, if you come in for questioning. We will not hold you here since you have not been associated with the Gundam's or their pilots as of yet, but if you get involved..." The woman left Kagome to figure out the rest of the unspoken threat.

"...You'll leave them be; both of them?" She wasn't easily fooled, and she didn't want to fall into any traps...but...she didn't want to risk hurting the baby that was still growing inside her. Her hand moved to her tummy once more and she looked back up to Lady Une before nodding her agreement.

She felt the Taurus take hold of her Gundam from behind and haul her in; looking back, she saw them taking Deathscythe back with them. _'Good...your safe...we're safe...'_

**-x-x-x-**

"What the hell does she think she's doing!" Duo was practically seething at the thought of OZ soldier's even _touching_ her. _'I'll get you Kagome...'_ He head's up to a departing station, knowing full well that he'd be needing a new _ride_.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome was careful getting out and as a guy moved to touch her she pulled away and hid behind a female officer on her right. Lady Une was watching from the side and took note of her protective hand on her abdomen. She raised a brow and walked forward at the girl who looked more like she was ready for a stroll in the park on a nice summer day than she was a fight. "I'll take her, everyone else is dismissed." Lady Une waited for the other soldiers to leave and ushered Kagome forward, looking her over, she thought over the situation. "How do you know the pilot of 02?"

"...you mean Deathscythe?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, yes Deathscythe."

"He and I lived together for a while. I was the original pilot, but my reluctance to fight one out in the end. That and...I was told to stay back."

"Because of the child?"

Kagome blushed, "No...as a back up."

"I see, so you are affiliated with the pilot's. Then, you will be taken to a cell where the other is. First, what is your name?"

"...my name...my name is Rai Higurashi."

Lady Une nodded, "Trowa Barton!"

A soldier entered, Kagome knew who it was but showed no outward signs of recognition. "Ma'am," He saluted, not glancing for a second at Kagome.

"Take Higurashi here to the cell with the other pilot."

"I understand,"

**-x-x-x-**

_~...Together with support from OZ, we no longer fear the possibilities of an invasion. With the help of Commander and Chief Treize Khushrenada and Colonel Une, this will prove to be a new era in space...~_

"What B.S., it was them who planted the fears of war in you in the first place," Duo sat lounging in a chair with his arms crossed behind his head and his legs crossed, feet on the table; waiting for the opportune moment to highjack a suit and hightail it off the colony he was currently stuck on. He had changed out of his civilian wear and once more wore all black, adding a pair of dark shades to go with his outfit.

"That's not true," A soft feminine voice said from in front of him.

Duo looked up. "Hm?" His sunglasses slid down to reveal his violet/blue eyes, he stared curiously at the girl; she was cute...but she wasn't Kagome.

"The colonies have suffered a history of humiliation up till now," No doubt she had gotten this from the _'Colonies Histories'_ book she held beneath her arm. "We're not afraid of any battles that will allow the colonies to pick themselves up!"

He made sure she was done talking before asking a burning question that had wiggled its way into his head the second she had started talking to him. "Who are you?"

"My name is Hilde Schbeiker; I volunteered my services from this colony,"

"Oh I get it," He dropped his feet from the table to the floor. "You're an OZ soldier..." Duo laughed halfheartedly; it explained why she was taking up sides with them.

"It's easy for anyone to criticize. The work of the colonies students speaks for itself. Our volunteer work at the Lunar Plant best reflects our faith in Oz. Keep that in mind!"

Duo wanted so badly to just crack and laugh. _'Oh, she's a strong-minded one.' _"Wow, is that so?" He said, unimpressed; looking at her he gave a big grin. "Then maybe I should apply as well?" Duo was known for his sarcasm, and had thought everyone could tell when he was using his favorite tone of voice, but...obviously not. He figured this out when she pulled a paper from an unknown source and held it out before him. He moved back to avoid it hitting him in the nose and his sunglasses slid down to the tip of his nose. He took the paper in hand and stared, "Hm?"

"The next military exam's in one week. Hey, why don't you give it a try if you like," She smiled; turning away she walked off back to the group of soldiers he would assume she'd come in with. They looked ready to deploy; Duo pushed his glasses back up and laughed softly, "Count on it baby, I'll be there," His words, though said in _Hilde's_ general direction, were meant for someone else. He pulled a small three and a half inch tall and wide book from his pocket, it was thin so easy to keep there hidden. It was titled _'Utopia'_. Yeah, that's right, he picked up a miniature copy, with tiny illegible print that could only be read with a magnifying glass, and inside was the picture he'd taken of Kagome before leaving. _'I'll be there...'_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome followed closely to Trowa, despite the gun pointed directly at her back she felt perfectly fine with him. It was the men eyeing her carefully, unsure if she was dangerous or not, and a few sick ones who stared hungrily at her...they especially scared her. Her hand subconsciously took hold of Trowa's sleeve; he let her hold on as he slipped his gun back in place on his hip, catching everyone off guard. Kagome understood; she was no threat, and was too scared of the older men around her to try to escape. It took only one mishap to lose the life inside her, and she couldn't have that. She had to tell Duo...she couldn't risk him dying without knowing, or her dying without telling him. Maybe she could just fax him her journal. She laughed softly, drawing the attention of Trowa and a few others who stared oddly at her. No, she wanted to see his eyes when she told him. Fear was something she expected, hell, she was afraid; surprise, obviously, but what else? Happiness? Anger? Disgust? Nervous? Joy? Sad...? What else... _"Duo~"_

Trowa took her hand from his sleeve and opened the door to the cell with the other pilot. Heero sat silently in the corner, simply staring at the two as Trowa walked in, guiding her gently in with him. She wasn't hurting anyone, he had no reason to hurt her or be rough with her. Besides, she had stopped him from destroying Duo's Gundam, he owed her his kindness. "You have company, a _friend_ of 02."

He left with that and Kagome sighed. Looking up she felt her eyes widen before she ran forward and embraced the boy in front of her.

His arms moved automatically, more to catch her than hug her, but he still let her stay as she began to cry. _"...Kagome..."_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Longer than my other chapters, and they will only continue to get longer, so please review and I will update! ^_^''**


	8. Lady Une's Decision

**Mama Knows Best**

**Summary: **Kagome was no expert on raising children, but she knew for a fact. She had to keep this child, no matter how scared she was...she would never abandon her child; she'd never be able to forgive herself. She wouldn't run and hide, not the way _he_ did; not like _him_!

**Anime: **InuYasha/Gundam Wing

**Pairing: **Duo/Kagome

**Rated: **M for Mature content in later chapters, blood/gore, character death and Massacres

**Genre: **Romance/Family/Angst

**Chapter Eight**

**-x-x-x-**

**Lady Une's Decision**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome was asleep when the door opened, not waking as another person was tossed inside their _prison_. Her head rested on Heero's lap as his hand rested on her shoulder. She had told him most of what had happened, with the Engineer's being captured, which he'd already known, and then she'd mentioned growing up with Duo and what had happened on the morning he'd left and what had...resulted...from that morning. She told him how scared she was, of what Duo would say, or how he would act. Heero had just listened before saying that, though he hadn't known Duo long, he wasn't the tyoe of guy that would leave her just because she was pregnant, and he definitely wouldn't with it being his child. This had made her a little more confidant when it would come to telling him...but it didn't completely erase the fear in her heart.

"Who's that?"

That had woken her up! She had thought it was Trowa coming to take Heero away, in which case they would have taken her to watch next to Lady Une...or...in some strange cases, Saint Une...she liked her. She slowly sat up and stared at the pilot of Gundam 05, "Wufei..." She said, catching the Chinese boy off guard. "I'm right, right?" Her hair slid over Heero's lap, locks misplaced from how she had been lying so a lot more of her hair was on one side in his lap than its natural place.

"Yeah, and you are? I was told the other Gundam pilots were in here."

"Then I guess I'm another Gundam pilot."

He scoffed, "A woman couldn't handle a Gundam, let alone a girl,"

"...aa..." She smiled, speechless at his vanity. "Wow...I...keh,"

Heero smirked at her lack of comeback, "Kagome is well capable of manning a Gundam. She was supposed to be the pilot of Deathscythe, right now she pilot's Shinigami."

Wufei stared curiously at her, though, not impressed.

"She also trained with me for a time being; my shooting partner."

Kagome laughed, "I recall waking up to a gunshot once. Sleeping in didn't float with Heero."

Wufei let a small, half, tiny, itty bitty smile...

Heero went to say something when Trowa entered and called Heero out for more training. "Hey Trowa, I'll fight you. I'm sure you'll have more fun with me." She winked and almost couldn't stop herself from laughing when a light blush was faintly recognized on his cheeks. The two left without another word and Kagome broke out in laughter. Clutching her waist with her arms at the fun she continuously had with the slightly older boy.

"You must enjoy teasing,"

Kagome nodded, shaking her hair and getting it back in its normal layout. "Only a certain few people but yes...yes I do."

He nodded and sat down across from her. He seemed surprised when she stood and knocked on the door that Heero and Trowa had left through. It opened and a soldier stood there looking at her.

"Could I please get a change of clothes? If possible,"

Wufei scoffed, "You're a prisoner, not a guest."

The soldier glanced over her shoulder before looking back down at Kagome. "I will inform Lady Une of your request, please stand by."

Kagome nodded as he left and shut the door, leaving a stumped Wufei.

"Why did─"

"Lady Une spoils me...because of my situation; she is careful of my health and makes sure that I am treated like a glass doll."

"Why?" Wufei asked as she walked in front of him. She took his hand which he'd inadvertently twitched to move out of hers but let her do with it as she willed anyways. She placed his hand on her showing tummy and his eyes widened. "You're only fifteen!"

"I know," She let go of his hand and sat down next to him.

"Who's child?"

"...Duo's."

"HIS! HE'S LIKE A KID HIMSELF!" That had obviously been more shocking than her being pregnant.

"Yes, but...I'm happy. It's just; I need to get out of here. I have a little less than four months before I give birth...I can't stay here."

The door opened and Lady Une came in with a set of uniform clothing that the soldiers of OZ wore. "Lady Une said that when you are done changing, you will meet with her." He gave her the clothes and stepped outside the room.

"Wufei, could you look away?"

Wufei stood and turned around, facing the wall as the rustling of clothes sounded from behind him. He could hear each article of clothing being slipped from her body, removed by the girls' small, delicate fingers. He kept his eyes on her shadow, watching as it moved to pull on the top, the pants, the jacket and the belt. A pair of socks and boots followed closely after. He turned to see her pulling her hair into a braid and moved behind her, pulling it free, her made it so that it started at the crown of her head and braided it hard-pressed against her skull before braiding it down to her waist and tying it with a band that she'd had around her wrist.

"Thank you!" She smiled; standing straight she walked to the door and knocked once again. The door opened and she left.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome walked down the shuttle halls with her hand in the soldiers. She was afraid of most of the soldiers since the day she'd arrived, and it came from the looks many of them gave her. Only a few had gained her trust and she had been sure to tell Lady Une of her fear, thinking the woman to at least keep her trepidation in mind. She had assigned Nikol, a loyal soldier of Lady Une and Saint Une, as well as Treize Khushrenada, to watch over her. Kagome actually liked the man, but it went no farther than that as a protector whom she knew would shoot down anyone who tried to hurt or touch her inappropriately. As they turned a corner, she felt his hand tighten around hers. Looking around him, she spotted two of the officers that had been staring at her like she was food. It scared her, and shivers literally ran through her body. He pulled her down a few more turns and finally they came to Lady Une's _office_.

"Go," He said, releasing her hand and turning to stand guard. Kagome gave a nod as she entered the room and the door closed behind her. It was, as said, Lady Une who was with her. Her hair in its tight buns and her glasses in place, she turned and looked at Kagome; dusting her uniform of whatever invisible dirt or dust that might have accumulated on it.

"Sit," It was softly spoken, at least, soft in Lady Une's way. She wasn't strict...not really...but she had a mean voice at times. She really wasn't all that bad, and she had to wonder why that was, if she were apart of OZ. She had to think about what they true objective really was...and if it had really been what the Gundam pilot's had been brought up thinking and believing.

Kagome sat on the sofa across from Lady Une who sat down too. She stared at Kagome long and hard before giving her a manila envelope entitled _'classified'_ on the front. She opened it after Lady Une gave a curt nod; inside was a passport and a couple ID's. A few papers were inside the manila file too. "Lady Une?"

"Kagome," She used her real name instead of the one Kagome had originally given her upon meeting her. After a while Kagome had given her real name. "I want you to leave to Earth. You aren't meant for battle, not especially in the state you're in. I will have Nikol escort you to Earth where you will stay until the war is over."

"That could take months! YEARS EVEN!" Kagome felt this unjust, sending her away; though, she understood why. She was a liability to everyone around her.

"If something happens, something that causes you to go into shock..." She didn't need to finish it, as Kagome's hands found her stomach and hugged it. "Think it over. You have till tomorrow. Nikol will take you back to the cell. Keep the files and look them over."

Kagome left with the file in hand and her hand on her stomach. Not caring of the stares, only half aware of Nikol's hand on her shoulder, guiding her back to the place she'd been staying.

She made her way inside and sat down next to Wufei who looked to be asleep, but she knew better. "Wufei...if given the chance, should I stay out of the war and go to Earth?"

He peeked out her from beneath half lidded eyes and thought silently to himself for a moment. "It would be beneficial to Duo...and good for you."

"Then..." She pulled out the ID in the Manila file and stared at it. "Starting tomorrow...I will be Kagome Higura. I will reside in Japan on Earth...until this war is over. Then...hopefully I'll be able to see Duo again."

**-x-x-x-**

The next day, Duo was hauled in with a few other mobile suits as a shuttle passed by them. He was tossed inside where Wufei and Heero stared at him, slightly irked for multiple reasons, most of which concerned Kagome.

"_The God of Death has returned..."_

The two other's held back their comments as he lay half out cold next to them.

"_I just need some sleep..."_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome looked out the shuttle, _'All good things to those who wait...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: It's shorter than the other chapters, but the next chapter will be...much more exciting! ^_^'' Review please!**


	9. Thank You

**Mama Knows Best**

**Summary: **Kagome was no expert on raising children, but she knew for a fact. She had to keep this child, no matter how scared she was...she would never abandon her child; she'd never be able to forgive herself. She wouldn't run and hide, not the way _he_ did; not like _him_!

**Anime: **InuYasha/Gundam Wing

**Pairing: **Duo/Kagome

**Rated: **M for Mature content in later chapters, blood/gore, character death and Massacres

**Genre: **Romance/Family/Angst

**Chapter Nine**

**-x-x-x-**

**Thank You**

**-x-x-x-**

'_It's been a while; I found out from Nikol that on the day I left, Duo was captured. A few days after that, Quatre destroyed a colony...he had gone crazy for a moment I think...I hope he's okay. September 23rd of year 195, Duo and Wufei escaped. I can't get in contact anymore with Duo, so Lady Une has informed me that she would do what she could by keeping me informed._

_October 7th of year 195, Relena Peacecraft declared herself as the ruler of the Sanc Kingdom...I think that's the closest thing to daddy's 'Utopia' that we're going to get. Good luck, Miss. Relena.'_

She heard a loud engine and smiled, "Nikol!" Kagome left her journal on her kitchen table. Nikol had returned back from L2 with her stuff from home. She had only asked him to bring her clothes and the stuff in her room, her fathers and the room across from hers, aka, Duo's. She watched him climb out of the shuttle and ushered her over, handing her bags with picture frames in it, a few she recognized, one she didn't, no doubt from her father's room. She then helped him carry her stuff into her new house.

It was a simple one story, three bedrooms, two and a half bathrooms, kitchen, laundry room, study, dining room, living room and basement. She had a big fenced backyard with a back patio and a beautiful garden up front, but the best part was, she wasn't surrounded by people, so, no one would question why a soon to be sixteen year old mom was living alone or how she was paying for her home. Lady Une had set her up financially, and had really planned out everything for Kagome to survive by herself.

In the study, a top of the line desktop and accessories were set up, a wall of bookshelves that were filled with encyclopedia's and Webster's and such. Lady Une had set her up with online middle school to college courses, which Kagome was slightly irked by; thinking Middle school was too early for her. Lady Une agreed, but said it was more for a reassurance.

Then she had registered her in most databases as Kagome Higura, her background was that of two deceased soldiers, though...Kagome decided to make no comment on that.

She set up everything to the way she liked it, in her room, she sat on a twin sized bed with black and grey sheets, comforters and pillows. One a vanity in the corner of the wall was the picture of her and Duo under the tree. She felt tears swell up in her eyes and no longer could hold them back. Nikol came in and saw her crying, walking over to her bed he sat down and pulled her into his lap, holding her as she cried out. He understood why, staring at the picture on her vanity, he understood. "Kagome, I came in here to inform you of my departure. I wish you luck from here on." He felt her nod, her tears stopping as he lifted her and placed her on the bed. He got on his knees before her and gave a rare smile that he hadn't been able to give since the start of the war. "You will be okay, wont you? You know, Lady Une, Treize and I...we are here if you need us."

She glanced at him in confusion, "Treize?"

"Yes, Treize Khushrenada; Lady Une had to request permission to release you, which actually could have cost her job."

"I wish I could thank him,"

"..." He took her hand and pulled her off the bed, "Let's see what I can do." He took her to the study where her desktop was and sat her down. It had a built in webcam like all computers did now. He typed in something, a window popped up with a room, but no one was there. "Stay here and wait a while, I'm sure he'll come."

Kagome nodded and Nikol gave a salute before turning away, "Nikol!" He stopped and looked back, "Thank you, and give my thanks to Lady Une...and, and Saint Une!"

He smiled, "Yes ma'am," Then he left, he was gone, and once more, she was alone.

She sat there and waited a few hours before anyone came in. Smiling, she called out and the person turned. He was handsome, she realized, this was the one that Lady Une had developed feelings for, and he was the reason she was safe now. "Treize? Treize Khushrenada?"

He smiled and nodded, sitting down before the laptop to get a better look at her._ "You must be Kagome Higurashi."_

"I am," She didn't know what to say, she just wanted to thank him. "Sir, I wanted to express my gratitude to you, I hope you don't mind my interruption."

"_Not at all, you were not interrupting anything. If you wouldn't mind, a few more minutes of your time would be most enjoyable."_

"A-are you sure?" She blushed a little, though...she had most of her embarrassment under control.

"_Of course."_

"Then...I will stay and talk."

"_Wonderful, it gets boring all by your self,"_

"You're alone, sir?"

"_I am, and you?"_

"...yes, I have to stay by myself till the end of the war. I...I'm afraid."

"_Of?"_

"Sir, you, I'm sure know of my condition."

"_I do...how many months along are you?" He asked curiously, calmly._

"A little more than seven months...sir; I'm scared that I'll be alone to give birth to this child."

"_Yes, and that's as good a reason as any to be afraid. I will see what I can do."_

"Really?"

"_Yes, I will send one of our younger female officers to you when you get closer, but keep me notified. Also, I'm setting up doctor visits from here, and again, it's a woman. They are every week, something tells me you haven't gone to one."_

"No...I haven't, my Professor would look over the pregnancy checks."

"_I see; well, from what I can see, you are doing fine, but I still would like to be on the safe side. Do the schooling Lady Une set up for you, please."_

She smiled, "Yes sir,"

"_Good girl. Now, I should be on my way, eat regularly, sleep well, good night."_

"Good night..." She turned off the screen and got started on her schooling. It would be easy to pass the middle school and most of the high school portion. She was right to think so too, having started her middle school portion at eight fifty, it was close to eleven and she'd finished her Science, Algebra, History and Language Arts assignments, midterms and final exams. They all had four assignments, one midterm and one final exam. She'd passed them all easily, and for middle school, she only had Reading and Social Studies left. "I'll do those tomorrow."

**-x-x-x-**

Treize smiled to himself as he began looking for a female officer. He had a few, but...he looked at a _terminated_ file, and a picture next to it. "Well...she'll make do perfectly."

**-x-x-x-**

A month passed and Kagome had done as told; attending online classes whenever she felt like it, passing them without fail, her grades always came in a week after she finished a class. To date, she hasn't made anything below a 98. The only 98 she'd made was in high school Algebra II. She had also met her _female officer_ last week. She liked her! Her name was Hilde Schbeiker, and so far, there wasn't anything she found wrong with her. "So, Duo is okay? I mean, as far as you know,"

Hilde smiled, "When I left to come here, he had asked why I was being escorted by OZ soldiers, and I had told him to let them take me. I said...sorry, but I told him that my sister was going to give birth soon. As far as I know though, he's okay, he takes care of himself."

Kagome laughed, "Thank you, I wanted to tell him, but...I've been too scared."

"I can imagine, it sounds scary."

"I was under the impression that you were fired."

Hilde laughed, "So was I, but Treize called me up and as I went to hang up he mentioned Duo. I thought, at first that he knew where he was or had caught him. Then he mentioned that his girlfriend was pregnant and needed someone she'd be able to trust to help her give birth, but not to mention this to Duo since you hadn't told him yet. So...oh, but originally I thought it was a trap."

Kagome laughed, "I would have too."

"Well, on the way here I was trying to picture Duo as a daddy; I kept coming out with him huddled in a corner crying about dippers. Then...I thought about what the baby would look like, a little girl with his hair, and I had your profile so I thought about your eyes. Oh, I can't wait to see the baby when she or he is born!"

Kagome had thought that, at first Hilde had a crush or feelings for Duo, but had found that she felt only sisterly feelings towards him. He was like an older brother to her. She did find great humor in how excited the younger girl got thinking about the baby.

"Are you ready?" Kagome nodded, dressed in a maternity dress that was light baby blue and baby blue flats. Her hair was let loose in waves down past her hips. "You want your hair up?"

She shook her head no. "It's not windy outside, or raining, it's a very still day today, so...I'll leave it down."

Hilde smiled and took her hand; they were on their way to the hospital where the doctor would check on Kagome again.

A lot had happened since she'd come to Japan, Relena was now the Queen, a group called White Fang, the original brain behind Operation Meteor, Duo destroyed an OZ ship, Colony L5 was self detonated when Wufei was located there, and Wufei went into a rage, destroying _anyone_ who fought out in space. Needless to say, Kagome was rooting for him. Mobile Dolls were being sent out all over the Earth and Space Colonies...it was just chaos...

"Hey, Kagome?"

"Hm?" Kagome climbed into the passenger seat as Hilde got into the driver's side of the car. When you could pilot Gundam's and Mobile Suits, cars were nothing.

"Duo had mentioned you...a few times...he wouldn't give me your name, but...the way he talked about you, he does love you...he'll come back."

"Yeah...I know. Know he'll come back, but..." She placed her hand on her stomach and sighed,_ "Will he stay,"_

"I don't know honestly, and though it may not be good enough, you know I'll stay with you until he's here for good!"

Kagome laughed, "You know what, Hilde you'd make a pretty cool sister,"

"Then starting today, I'm your younger sister, I would like that a lot!" She laughed as they made their way to the hospital.

**-x-x-x-**

"Kagome, you're looking better, how have you been feeling?"

"Alright I guess," Kagome smiled a little at her nurse. _His_ name was Miroku, and her Doctor was a woman named Sango. Kagome had, on more than one occasion commented on how the two looked cute together, and Sango would blush and brush the comment off while Miroku would have a crestfallen look on his face. "Has Miss. Sango given in to your advances yet?"

"No, not yet."

Hilde laughed having heard about him from Kagome, "Try not groping the other females in the hospital. Have some tact man, if you like her, show _her_."

He blushed and was about to say something when Sango walked in.

"Hello Kagome, how's the baby been?"

"The baby's doing fine, it's getting livelier now, and it's a kicker,"

Sango laughed, "It's ready to get out." She bent forward and placed her hand on Kagome's tummy, now much larger than a _baby bump_ as a month was left before the birth of the baby. "You just have a little longer to wait little one," She looked to Kagome and smiled, "Are you sure you don't want to know the gender or if it's one or two?"

"I'll wait,"

Sango sighed, "Alright, but that means I'll have to keep all the stuff Treize has sent you to myself until the birth."

Kagome's mouth opened in surprise, "What?"

"Yes, he's become very fond of you Kagome, although, Lady Une was part of it too. She wanted to spoil you as well. I honestly didn't know that woman could love, but...miracles do persist..."

Hilde laughed, "It's kind of hard not to love Kagome,"

Sango turned her eyes to Hilde and smiled, holding her hand out to her, "Hilde Schbeiker, right?"

Hilde took her hand and looked confused but nodded.

"Treize informed me that you would be here to take care of Kagome and make sure she Kagome wasn't alone during her child birth. Oh, Kagome, Lady Une received orders to send Shinigami back to you, it's on its way and should be here in a weak or so."

Her eyes brightened with the news, "That's great!"

Sango smiled, placing checking Kagome's blood pressure, giving her orders to breathe in, hold, and breathe out. She continued giving tests before sitting down in her chair with her legs crossed. "You are coming along very well, with hope, this pregnancy should fall through with little difficulties. Be careful on your way back and take a long nap once you get home, you need to make sure you get plenty of sleep."

Kagome smiled, "Yes ma'am."

**-x-x-x-**

She didn't know how many times she'd said thank you, but to everyone, Heero, Wufei...Trowa...she hadn't met Quatre but she thanked him too when she'd found out that he'd helped Duo by giving him a place to stay after Heero's self detonation act. She thanked her father, mother and Professor G, who was still with Lady Une and the other professors. She gave her thanks to Treize and Lady Une...Saint Une and Nikol...As well as Sango and Miroku. She couldn't thank Hilde enough...but she wanted most to thank Duo...she always thanked Father Maxwell, Sister Helen and Solo...but she'd been thanking them since Duo was placed as Deathscythe pilot, thanking them for watching over him, and protecting him. She never thanked god, at least...not their god. No, she gave thanks to the God of Death, for not taking Duo from her yet, and she would continue to thank them...all of them.

'_December 4th of year 195, Treize is the new leader of the World Nation, Relena has stepped down as the Queen. It seems like the war will be coming to an end soon. Thank you~'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So, the next chapter will be the birth! What will Duo say? Do! How will he act? Please Review! I've been updating a lot! I DESERVE REVIEWS! I'll be updating my other stories soon too! Review! ^_^''**


	10. Broken Memories

**Mama Knows Best**

**Summary: **Kagome was no expert on raising children, but she knew for a fact. She had to keep this child, no matter how scared she was...she would never abandon her child; she'd never be able to forgive herself. She wouldn't run and hide, not the way _he_ did; not like _him_!

**Anime: **InuYasha/Gundam Wing

**Pairing: **Duo/Kagome

**Rated: **M for Mature content in later chapters, blood/gore, character death and Massacres

**Genre: **Romance/Family/Angst

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter Ten**

**-x-x-x-**

**Broken Memories**

**-x-x-x-**

"Hilde..." Kagome called softly to the girl across from her. It had been a little more than half a month, the Shinigami had been returned to her and the war had taken a sharp turn.

"Yes?" Hilde moved next to her.

Kagome was staring at the ship Libra on her laptop. Treize had sent some data, but not nearly enough. "Go to the Libra, sneak on board."

Hilde's eyes widened, "What!" She took Kagome's hand, "Kagome, I was supposed to stay by your side till you gave birth, I am not doing this any longer for Treize, but you! You can't expect me to leave with only two or so week's left!"

"Hilde, I need you to be with Duo right now; help him!" Kagome stood and turned the computer to face her _younger sister_. "You need to sneak on board the Libra and steal the Libra's data disk. Find the pilot's give it to them. This war can be easily decided with a few more moves."

"...If...if it will help put a stop to the war...will you be okay alone?"

"I'll talk to Sango or Miroku about staying with one of them until you get back."

Hilde sighed, "Alright then,"

"Take the small ship in the back; it'll be easier to sneak on board with an OZ ship."

"But by what name should I go by. I was terminated."

"Just enter under the guise, Soldier O-2zsd4. Throw a bunch of letters and numbers together, you used to be an OZ soldier, you know what to do."

"...alright."

Kagome handed her journal to Hilde before she had a chance to leave. "Give this to Duo...when you see him." Hilde nodded and took the journal from Kagome.

Hilde turned and left Kagome to her thoughts. Kagome had entered one last entry in her journal before she'd given the journal to Hilde, _'December 9th of year 195, the days are beginning to blur together...they are passing so quickly, it seems so unreal. Hilde will be fine, I have faith in her, and I know...somehow...if something goes wrong, Duo will be there for her. It's in him to protect his friends and loved ones...he'll keep her safe._

_Duo, when you read this, you will know what I have wanted to tell you for so long...I had wanted so badly to tell you, in person...but I guess this is the best I can do. All I can do is hope you make it back to me...if you choose to come find me at all. I'm afraid of being alone, and I don't know if that emptiness is something I'm ready for. However, ready or not...I'm prepared to face it if you don't wish to return. Duo, I know my age doesn't give me full understanding of my feelings...but know this...no matter how you may feel about my choice, our night together or the child...I love you...and, I always will~_

_May you find happiness in whatever choice you make...'_

**-x-x-x-**

Hilde punched in her destination's coordinates, hovering in outer space a day after being told to sneak aboard the Libra. Here she was, only a few minutes away from the large ship. She could see returning ships and chose to use it best to her advantage.

'_I'll get that data...Kagome...'_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome looked out the window; right above her was Treize soldiers, fighting against Libra at this very moment. She was in a car on her way to a jet on Treize Khushrenada and Lady Une's request. She was being taken by Sango and Miroku who were to drop her off. They did so without questions. Kagome had only had time to grab a bag of her clothes, her pictures, photo album and camera. Everything else was left...

She felt horribly sick for some reason, as if she was about to do something she didn't want to do. She wanted to contact Hilde, and Duo...but both were busy..._'Duo...'_ That's all she could think about. An hour later she was on a jet to America, and that's when it happened. When the jet was hit with turbulence; she looked through the window to see all of Japan gone. Nothing was left of it except for this large cloud of smoke. The jet was plummeting quickly and Kagome wasn't sure what the captain was doing. She stood carefully from her seat and moved to the captain cabin where blood now stained the control panel. The force of the blast had knocked him head first into the controls, and by the looks of it, he had died instantaneously. She sat down and manned the controls as much as possible with her fingers gripping hard against the plastic grips, blood causing her fingers to have a loose hold on them.

"Oh god..." She pulled back hard at the controls and managed to land the jet, but her abilities weren't able to keep her from crashing into the towering building before her. Her stomach ached painfully as her head whiplashed painfully against the wall of the Jet. The front engine was burning and she wouldn't survive if she didn't get out, that much was obvious. She stood, unaware of the bleeding between her legs as she made her way to her seat, grabbing her bag she struggled to get off the jet as someone on the outside opened it and she fell forward. Caught in strong arms, Kagome let the world around her fall dark.

**-x-x-x-**

'_It's so cold...'_

_**~BEEP~**_

'_What was that...'_

_**~BEEP~**_

'_My head hurts...I don't want to think about that sound.'_

_**~BEEP~**_

'_So annoying...'_

**~BEEP~**

Blue eyes fluttered open with no change in the machine next to her. She didn't understand how she did it, but the heart rate machine on her right hadn't fluctuated for even a second. _'Weird...'_

"Hm?" The voice came from her left, and she looked to see a woman with blonde hair in two rolls on the side of her face to her shoulders and past them. She had green eyes from what she could tell, but other than that, it was all pretty indistinct. "Just like him..." The woman had said looking over at her.

"_...who," _Her voice was hurting terribly.

"Oh, a boy I had once ago come across. Tell me, can you remember your name?"

She thought it over, nothing came to mind. _"...no..."_

"Do you know of the War that is taking place?"

"_War?"_

"No; okay then...have you heard of the Gundam Mobile Suits?"

'"_**It's amazing!"**_

"_**...yeah...yeah it is..."**_

"_**It's beautiful..."**_

"_**Deathscythe will be my masterpiece!"'**_

"_...Gundam...Mobile Suite?"_

"Alright, can you feel your fingers?"

She moved her hands and pressed her fingers together before nodding, _"I can..."_

"Can you move your feet and toes?"

She looked down and wiggled her toes, moving her feet side-to-side. Again, she answered positive, _"Yes..."_

The woman nodded with a smile, "Can you sit up?"

She moved to sit up when a pain shot through her abdomen; her hands both moved to the pain and emptiness filled her. _'What...?'_ Tears began to sting at her eyes, and for the life of her she couldn't understand why. A warm hand on hers caused her to look up into the kind eyes of the woman who was asking her so many questions.

"They are okay."

"_...who?"_

She frowned before carefully helping her up, careful of her abdomen as she sat her in a wheel chair and took her down the hall of wherever they were. She was pushed into a room and against the wall there was a mahogany wood crib. A whimper escaped the wooden baby bed and she felt her heart soul call out to the child, her heart beat increased and she forced herself to stand, moving to the crib with pain coursing through her body with every step. She glanced over the railing of the crib and her heart fell from her chest. Two small babies; a little girl, with a head of chestnut brown and the most beautiful amethyst eyes she had ever seen, or maybe...she had seen them...once before...then, a little boy, with black hair and a mix of amethyst and deep blue. The baby who had whined was the little girl, her hands raised in the air towards her. The boy looked curiously, but kept quietly to himself.

"She has been like this since birth, always wanting to be close to you. The little boy is much mellower, but...they were born from you. I'm surprised...that either survived...though, thankful at the same time."

Her voice came back at the beautiful sight, "They...are mine?"

"Yes," The woman turned her and placed her hand in hers. "My name is Sally Po. Your name, according to the idea I found on you, is Kagome Higura. You are sixteen, and you're an orphan. We...also found some pictures and other items with you..."

_**Gravestone...**_

She frowned, her heart ached.

_**Gravestones...Solo, Father Maxwell, Sister Helen...**_

"_**You did this?"**_

Such a warm voice, so sad...yet warm...

"_**It was all I could do."**_

"_**Kagome..."**_

Something precious about that voice...

"_**Promise you won't leave me. Not like they did..."**_

"_**They didn't leave you. Their here now, with you..."**_

Her heart thumped against her chest...

"_**They will always be by your side, just like I will. I will never leave you...never. Solo, Father Maxwell, Sister Helen and I, we will be by your side as you fight for peace, for the colonies and for those you love and care for."**_

'_Something important...someone...important...'_

"_**Just promise, you'll always come back..."**_

"I have no memory of ever being pregnant...of ever loving anyone...anyone who could produce such beautiful babies. They are gorgeous, both of them..." She took the girl into her arms and cradled her head carefully, placing her forehead against the baby girls. "Despite this...I feel so right holding her, as I am sure any mother should. If my name is Kagome, then please...call me Kagome. But if I may name these two,"

"They are yours to name, Kagome."

"Helen...Helen Higura...and Solo Higura..."

Sally smiled, "Beautiful. Kagome, please allow me to help you care for your children until you are ready to live on your own. I have more than enough room at my place,"

"If I am not a burden, than please...at least until I can make it on my own, or remember something that could help me a little bit more to live on my own with these two beautiful babies."

"You are no burden, Kagome...you are a gift. Let me show you to the room which I placed your stuff."

"Could I have the crib moved in there?"

"Yes, of course, place Helen back with your son and I will move both in after you are in bed resting. You need more sleep."

"...I understand...thank you." Kagome laid the now sleeping baby girl back beside her brother and kissed both on the forehead before following Sally to her new room, her new home.

A whisper in her mind drew her from the children lying asleep...

_No matter how you may feel about my choice, our night together or the child...I love you...and, I always will~_

_May you find happiness in whatever choice you make..._

'_What is it...that pulls at my heart...a makes me feel like crying? Is it something I have forgotten? Or...is it someone...that I have forgotten...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Okay...it just got sad, so help me... Please leave me reviews! I'll update tomorrow! I'm OFF! ^0^''**


	11. Dear Memories,

**Mama Knows Best**

**Summary: **Kagome was no expert on raising children, but she knew for a fact. She had to keep this child, no matter how scared she was...she would never abandon her child; she'd never be able to forgive herself. She wouldn't run and hide, not the way _he_ did; not like _him_!

**Anime: **InuYasha/Gundam Wing

**Pairing: **Duo/Kagome

**Rated: **M for Mature content in later chapters, blood/gore, character death and Massacres

**Genre: **Romance/Family/Angst

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter Eleven**

**-x-x-x-**

**Dear Memories,**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome smiled cheerily down at the two babies on her bed, staring up at her as if she were the most interesting thing in the world. She glanced at the dresser on her right, a picture of her and a boy she couldn't recall sitting by a tree sat perched on the corner. She felt sad whenever she looked at it, and she wasn't sure why. Sally Po had suggested writing her thoughts down, but she had said no, thinking it best to keep them to herself.

"Kagome?"

She glanced up and stared forlornly at the woman across from her; her empty eyes held little light aside from the light that the twins provided for her.

"Hey, why don't we get you in school. It's to boring staying cooped up here all day; you should be out socializing with kids your own age."

Kagome looked at the two infant's lying on her bed quietly, "What about Solo and Hilde, I don't want to leave them..."

"You won't be away forever, I'll watch over them until you get back. You would leave at six thirty, classes start at seven, and you would get back at three thirty since classes end at three. Is that okay?"

Kagome thought it over and smiled, "Alright, what should I do to get into school?"

"We'll go now, and get you in the school system."

Kagome picked up Solo and Sally grabbed Helen; she followed the older woman silently. _'It kind of feels as if I should hate school...have I gone to school before? Maybe it was hard...'_

**-x-x-x-**

Duo glared hatefully at anyone and everyone, sitting silently in a corner as he held a journal tightly in his hand. "..." He couldn't speak; every time he tried his voice cracked and tears would burn at his eyes. He had seen the place where Kagome had been living...he had seen it explode right before his eyes. His Kagome...

"_Duo?"_ Softly spoken, Hilde walked over to his side and got on both knee's before him, taking his hand in hers she smiled sadly, tears no longer falling from her red rimmed eyes. "No one knows if she was caught in the explosion...surely we could try finding her, before giving up on her..._I don't want to give up on her_..." She placed her forehead against his knee and his hand moved to her shoulder as she cried softly against him. Both were unaware of the sad eyes watching them from a distance.

**-x-x-x-**

"Lady Une?" Lady Une turned to face Trowa, no longer a soldier in her ranks, he and the Gundam pilots were staying at the Khushrenada Compound with her until they figured out where they were going now that the war was done with and Treize was dead with Milliardo missing. "You don't believe she's dead...do you?"

"No," Her answer was straight forward, "But before I know for sure, I won't give hope to Duo Maxwell."

Trowa nodded and turned his eyes to Quatre who was huddled in a corner, feeling dizzy and lightheaded from the heavy emotions that were surrounding him. He had been watching over the pilot since the explosion and Duo's heartbreak. "I have a request,"

"What is it?"

"I want to be an OZ soldier once more, send me out with the mission of finding Kagome Higura."

"...I understand, go, but keep me in touch. Start with America; oh...don't wear the OZ uniform, go in civilian attire."

"Ma'am," He gave a salute and moved to Quatre who glanced up curiously at him. "Quatre, I could use a partner," he hid a small smile as the blonde blushed a light coral pink.

Quatre placed his hand in Trowa's who slowly pulled him up, careful of his condition around the extreme emotions that he was surrounded by there. It was kind of depressing, knowing that Heero, Wufei, Trowa, Duo, Lady, Saint Une, Nikol and Hilde were all affected by the Kagome girl, and even though he felt all of their emotions, hurt, pain and turmoil...none of it was his...he had never met her, so it was heartrending that he could feel sad...yet not.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome smiled up at the receptionist, "I want to register here." Kagome said sweetly. The woman behind the desk smiled and glanced over her rectangular spectacles.

"What a lovely girl, your name?"

"Kagome Higura,"

"Hm," She typed the name into her computer and watched as multiple files pulled up on her, "Say's here you've already graduated Middle and High School, is that right?"

Sally's eyes widened a little, "Uh, yes...I guess, what about College?"

"Hm...She was in the middle of her third semester; is something wrong?" The woman asked.

"N-no, what kind of College courses do you have?"

"Well, she was taking technical, literature, mathematical and business courses, as well as a few side classes...um...we could match her schedule to these classes, if you want."

Sally looked to Kagome who looked to be in thought before nodding, "Alright, do that."

"Yes Ma'am; you have amazing grade's Miss. Higura, your mother must be proud."

"...I don't know,"

The woman glanced up and frowned, "You don't know?"

"I don't remember my mom...she may or may not be alive...I don't know."

"Oh my," She glanced to the saddened Sally who repositioned Helen who was reaching for Solo who would occasionally bat his hand at hers and snuggle into Kagome's embrace, this would successfully knock her hands out of reach of him causing the little girl to bubble and pout.

"Kagome was in an accident, she lost her memories and as you can see...we are both learning things about her."

"I see, well, if that's the case, let me save this schedule and we will give her a week of Aptitude and Dexterity tests. Aptitude tests will be Monday, Wednesday and Friday, they are three hour's long and they will be hard. The Aptitude tests cover Math, Science, History, Language, Literature and other Academic subjects. Now the Dexterity Tests will be more physical, thinking on your feet, track, arts, choir, instruments play, soccer, basketball, other sports...this is a Recreational test to see in you have growth potential in other areas besides that of the Academics. These will be held on Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday unless the weather strictly prohibits it." She printed the information out along with a few study sheets, "These have some things you may want to just read up on and touch base with, just in case." She smiled, "You know, they say that when you lose your memories, though...your mind may not comprehend the familiars around you, your body doesn't forget. Good luck,"

Kagome stared curiously before taking the papers and looking at the name plate, "Thank you, Mrs. Okai." She looked the woman over as she smiled once more.

"Taisho, dear. Mrs. Taisho, I'm merely filling in for a moment for our desk clerk. I am the principle here at CCC, I hope Crescent Community College will see you again soon, Miss. Higura."

She stood and shook her hand, her long hair falling well past her knees with a few randomly placed braids here and there. Her eyes a molten gold color and her skin soft and porcelain like. She had delicate lips with a light shad of color on them in a petal pink color, her hands soft at the touch with long delicate fingers and polished manicured nails with a clear coat on them. She was a well mannered woman by the looks of it; dressed in a business suit, though, slimming to fit her figure. "It was a pleasure, ma'am."

She smiled, waving goodbye to the two babies who stared at her hair longingly, wanting nothing more than to pull it.

**-x-x-x-**

Hilde sat in her room crying again. Duo had left after Trowa and Quatre, stating that he wasn't going to go on without proof that she was dead. She hopped he'd return with her breathing, and deep inside she wanted to believe that she was alive, somewhere...but theoretically...how could anyone survive that blast. All that was left was a crater!

"Kagome..." More tears fell to the pillow that she hugged tightly to her chest. She wasn't aware that there was someone listening to her cry on the other side of the door. _"Please, please be safe..."_

**-x-x-x-**

Duo stared at the mass of rubble, coldly glaring at the mess made by Milliardo Peacecraft. "If I _ever _come across that man...I _will_ kill him..." His narrowed eyes looked over the metal scraps that were once Shinigami. Most of it was gone, a portion of the cockpit was left and for a moment he wondered if maybe she'd tried to get out in the Shinigami. He moved down the pileup of rocks and landed carefully on the cockpit, pulling the door hard to open it since all automatics were now dysfunctional. He glanced inside once it was opened enough to fit an arm in and sighed, partly happy...partly sad; happy because she wasn't dead in the cockpit, sad because she was still missing...still not with him. He caught sight of something beneath the seat and frowned, moving a bit, he reached his arm inside and grabbed a book. _'Utopia...'_ He missed her so much.

**-x-x-x-**

**(One Year Later)**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sighed, walking down the street from the grocery store; she couldn't help but wonder if anyone would still be looking for her...if they had ever looked for her to begin with. She entered a large seven floor building and made her way to the first floor's north elevator with her mocha frap in hand. _**"Hold the door!"**_ Kagome's hand moved out and she caught the door for a boy who smiled thankfully at her. "Hi there, what floor?"

"Third, thank you." He had white hair past his shoulder's and golden eyes similar to the principal of her school. She had actually sent her here to meet with her oldest son, Sesshoumaru Taisho, for a job interview.

"Are you related to InuKimi Taisho?"

"Ah, yeah I am. I'm her youngest, uh...sort of. Her step-son, my older brother is her son and my half-brother. I'm Inuyasha, nice to meet you."

"A pleasure," Kagome smiled as the elevator dinged and a few seconds later it opened. The walls were white, lined with gray and a pale blue. The floor was the same pale blue colored carpet. She made her way towards the back where the carpet ended and marble white and black met her heeled shoes. She made her way to a door with Inuyasha following her close behind.

"Job interview?" He asked.

"Yes; you?"

"Nah," He pointed to her left and she saw a woman who...similar in looks, sat typing furiously fast at the keyboard in front of her. "Kikyou, my girlfriend...uh...soon to be _ex-_girlfriend, if I don't apologize for missing her birthday."

Kagome gave a soft laugh, "You may want to go do that before she break's her keyboard."

He laughed, "Yeah...see ya, and good luck!" He ran off and Kagome watched the other glare at him as he walked up to the desk. He apologized continuously and Kagome couldn't help smile as the other girl sighed and gave in to his puppy dog eyes, giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek. They looked cute together, Kagome thought.

"If you are done blocking my door, either come in or leave."

Kagome jumped and turned to see a cold looking man with the same long her, elegant features and molten gold eyes as his mother, even his nails were cut and polished in clear color like hers. "Oh my, I am so sorry!" She bowed apologetically before entering. She stood patiently waiting for him to walk to his seat before he sat and waved his hand to the seat before his desk. She sat down quietly.

"Mother say's you are excellent in all of your classes, excelling far faster than the teachers are allowing. She told me to give you a job, second shift, so that you could make school in the morning. She also mentioned that you are raising two children, yours; and I'm supposed to believe you will be able to care for them, go to school eight hours every morning Monday through Friday, while working an eight hour shift Monday through Friday. You would be getting home at one in the morning, going to bed, and repeating this demanding and strenuous schedule. Can you do that?"

Kagome looked at her hands and sighed, "I can, and I will. I have more to worry about than my school. I have, like you said, two kids I need to worry over. If worse comes to call, I'll drop school, but I will find a way to support my little ones."

He looked her in the eyes for a moment before opening a side drawer and pulling out a packet and a few papers. "This job...do you know what it entails?"

"...no, Mrs. Taisho did not explain details."

"Sounds about right; Taisho Corp is famous for owning businesses in different fields...art, science, medical and trade. You, as my assistant, will be in charge of attending meetings with me as well as traveling to certain businesses when a problem arises. These are three that just came in by fax about twenty minutes prior to you standing statue in my doorway. You can show me how you would go about fixing these problems by _doing_ it. In other words...if you can't pull these three together somehow, don't come back." Kagome nodded and took the three papers while he moved the packet to the corner of his desk. He handed a GPS from his drawer as well, "This has all of the business addresses listed in there, good luck, Miss. Higura."

She bowed, "Thank you," She turned and left through the door, only catching his words just before the door shut.

"You only have three hours; an hour per problem!" And the door closed.

Kagome left the building, not sparing a second glance to the couple talking at the desk as she left through the stairway instead of waiting for the elevator. She climbed into her car that was actually Sally's. "First...Trade, a series of item's being stolen..."

**-x-x-x-**

Duo sat with Hilde in a house that he had bought. She came over every so often to see how he was doing, but he knew that the real reason was to see if he had found anything. Sadly...he hadn't.

"I'm sure of it Duo! She's alive! She's alive..._and you'll find her_."

He smiled, "I know, and yes, I will find her."

**-x-x-x-**

**(Three Years Later)**

**-x-x-x-**

A sixteen year old intern came in through the front entrance of Taisho Corp. "Ah! Hold the door!" He called out, a woman turned and smiled, catching the door for him so he could enter. "Floor four please!" He smiled.

"Interview?"

"Yeah, with a Miss. Higura! You know her?"

The woman smiled, "Yes, as a matter of fact I do."

"Awesome! Do you think you could take me there? I'm kind of late..." He blushed, looking down he noticed the two kids looking at him curiously. "Oh! Hi..."

"Hehe, I'll take you."

He looked at the two kids; the girl with her chestnut hair in two high pigtail braids and amethyst eyes, such a beautiful and rare shade of eyes. She had a cute floral Bonnie Jean Voile and Satin Ribbon Dress with a black sweater in a button up style and a satin ribbon trim around the hemline. She had white stockings on and a pair of soft, white leather Victorian style boots that came two inches below her knees. All in all, she was the picture definition of adorable.

On the other hand, her brother had black hair in a layered trim to the back of his neck, his bangs framed his face and were just long enough to tuck behind his ears if he wanted. He had a mix of amethyst and deep blue eyes that seemed to bore holes into anyone they looked at. He wore a white cotton knit sweater vest with a black and red argyle design. A red cotton piqué polo shirt with white trim was worn beneath the sweater vest with a pair of black, flat front, cotton twill pants and black military-like boots that were Velcro instead of lace-up.

"_Mama..."_ the little girl whispered, pulling her skirt to get her attention.

"Yes sweetie," She moved down so that she was eyelevel with the girl.

"_Is he gonna be your chipmunk too?"_ The younger boy blushed at the thought of her calling him such a ridiculous name, overhearing the little girls' question.

She laughed, "No sweetie, that's just something Mr. Sesshy call's me when he's teasing me."

"Mama," The little boy called to her attention and she smiled, loving to listen to his voice since she rarely heard him at all. He was really a silent boy, never saying anything not required.

"Yes sir,"

"Are we to sit in again?"

She knew what he meant and gave a sad smile, "Yes, but you know you are always welcome to play with Kikyou, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. They're there to bug." She laughed at the mischievous look that took up residence in his amethyst eyes. Silent as he may be, he was a prankster through and through.

**-x-x-x-**

Kikyou walked into the room and smiled at the boy sitting in Kagome's office. "Hi there,"

"Are you Miss. Higura?"

She frowned, "You walked out of the elevator with her,"

"...That was Miss. Higura?"

She laughed out, "Yeah; huh?" She turned when the door opened and a little girl ran into her legs, arms wrapped tightly around her as she cried. "What's wrong Helen?"

"Kagura!" She cried out.

Kikyou's soft look turned hard at the cruel woman's name. She was supposed to be Sesshoumaru's wife to be, but she was a true bitch. Heartless woman that she was, they did look beautiful together. "She won't hurt you, why are you crying?"

"She called Solo a bad thing and he ran off." She sniffled.

"What did she call him?"

"A bastard!"

_**~SLAM~**_

"Kagome!" Kikyou jumped and the boy's head snapped up at the name.

"Kikyou," Her voice softened, "I'm sorry to do this, but could you take care of Mr. Higurashi here. I need to find my son."

"No problem; go ahead and take the rest of the day off. I'll give him the same tasks that were given to you on your first day, kay!"

Kagome nodded and smiled to the boy, "You'll do fine, good luck!" She called out before leaving with Helen following after her. She knew where Solo was. For one reason or another, he had a weird obsession with heights. He was on top of the roof. A seven floor building and he wanted to cloud watch on the roof. She sighed when he looked at her and ran into her arms, silent tears in his eyes...always quiet...always...

**-x-x-x-**

Wufei knocked on the door of the house in front of him. He had been sent to gather some documents for Lady Une from Sally Po and had been knocking for an on going twelve minutes. His patience was wearing thin and he was close to breaking the door down. Hilde stood behind him, leaning against the wall as they waited. After two years of him calling her a weak girl, she'd finally snapped and punched him. No...She didn't slap him, she _punched_ him. Contrary to belief, she was no push over. About three weeks after that he'd gotten up the nerve to ask her out, and though she was still wounded over his comments and the pressure on her heart over Kagome's not being found weighed heavy on her soul, she accepted. Now, they had been steady for two years and he had no intention of leaving or letting go of the fine jewel he'd come to enjoy. Her hair had actually grown out a bit to her shoulders; he liked it.

"Damn it!"

"Can I help you?"

Hilde's heart jumped and she turned so quickly her hair snapped painfully against her cheek. _"...Kagome,"_ Tears filled her eyes as Wufei turned in surprise and looked at her, curious if he was seeing something or if this was real. "KAGOME!" Hilde ran forward and embraced her, jumping so that Kagome almost lost her balance and fell. Her hands moved automatically to catch the girl, but then she moved the girl to arms length away from her, caching the frown on her lips as she did.

Her heart pulled to the girl before her, strange, since that had never happened before, except with the twins. "Do I...know...you?" She asked, curious if maybe they had met before her incident.

"...do you...wait...don't you remember me? It's Hilde..." Tears once more began to form in her eyes and Kagome felt horrible causing such heart in the girl.

"...No, I can't say that I do. Have we met before?"

"Yes!" She shouted, tears now streaming down her cheeks as she clutched her shirt above her heart. "Four years we've been looking for you and you can't even remember us!"

"I..." Kagome was baffled at the weight that seemed to be crushing her heart at the girls' words.

"_Mama,"_ The two, Hilde and Wufei, stared at the little girl who pulled her mothers hand. Kagome lowered herself again to her daughter.

"What is it?"

"_When someone cries, you have to give them a hug to make them feel happy again."_ Helen said, rehearsing something her mother had told her when she would cry.

Kagome smiled, standing up she pulled the girl into an embrace witch caused more tears to spill as she hugged her back.

"Mama it's not working!" Helen began bouncing on her heels in anticipation.

"Solo, sweetheart, take Helen inside and see if Sally is still asleep. Make sure she takes her temperature, okay." She watched Solo take his sister's hand and walk inside while she held the girl in her arms. "Listen, maybe I did know you...but, I can't remember anything. According to Sally, I was in an accident, and I received a blow to my head and lost my memories. I started writing a journal...after Sally forced an empty journal into my hands...she said it would help. Yet, four years later..." Tears were starting to form in her eyes, "I still can't remember how I came to have two such beautiful kids...but if you can be patient with me..."

"No matter how long it takes!" Hilde's eyes became determined, "I'll help you remember everything! Do you know what the guy who gave you those two children looks like?" She asked with a grin and a twinkle in her eyes.

"Brown hair in a long braid down to his hip and beautiful amethyst eyes...wears black?" She asked, "Just a guess." She added with a smile at the shocked look on both her _guests_ faces.

"A really good guess."

"Well...Helen got her looks from someone I would guess."

"And the braid and black clothes?" Wufei asked.

"A picture...a picture in my room."

"AH! He has one of you too! Though...he won't let me see it though. Say's it's his own memory to keep."

"His own...memory?" Kagome frowned, "He's alive then?"

"Yes, he's been looking for you for four years."

"...does he know about..."

"Yes," Wufei cut in, "He goes on about what they might look like, he was dead wrong. He kept thinking the little girl would look more like her mother."

"He knew that I was going to have a girl?"

"No, he was hoping, he only thinks you were having one, but he guessed on both boy and girl looks. Would you like...to meet him?"

"I...would like a little time with Hilde, maybe I can learn something...anything..."

"Oh, Wufei, Hilde...I'm sorry, how long were you two waiting?" A tired and dreary voice came from the doorway. "Here are those files."

"I'll return with files, Hilde will stay here, if that's okay with you."

"It's fine, but why? If you don't mind me asking,"

"I want to help Kagome remember us...remember all of us." Hilde said from where she stood in Kagome's arms.

"You knew her? I guess that make's sense; I should have called and asked if you or the others knew her..." She sniffed, "It doesn't do well for the doctor to be sick, I'm going back to bed. Kagome, Solo took Helen to their room to do puzzles."

"Alright, thank you Sally."

Sally nodded and trudged back inside. Kagome turned back to Wufei who held the files in hand. "I'm off, Lady Une wants these soon. I'll call and check up when I get there." He took Hilde's hand and kissed the pulse before letting go and leaving. Hilde smiled and sighed.

"Let's go inside, I'll show you to your room."

"Thank you,"

"No..." Kagome turned and smiled, "Thank you."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: WOW! THAT'S A LONG CHAPTER! I deserve reviews! I WANT REVIEWS! Please Review! SANKYU! ^_^''**


	12. I Never Told You

**Mama Knows Best**

**Summary: **Kagome was no expert on raising children, but she knew for a fact. She had to keep this child, no matter how scared she was...she would never abandon her child; she'd never be able to forgive herself. She wouldn't run and hide, not the way _he_ did; not like _him_!

**Anime: **InuYasha/Gundam Wing

**Pairing: **Duo/Kagome

**Rated: **M for Mature content in later chapters, blood/gore, character death and Massacres

**Genre: **Romance/Family/Angst

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter Twelve**

**-x-x-x-**

**I Never Told You**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sat on the rooftop of her two-floor flat on Earth. She was confused, and perhaps, scared...but then...who wouldn't be. She was living with few memories of her past, as a twenty year old mom of two five year olds. She wanted more than anything in the universe, right now, to remember this young man that Hilde spoke of so fondly.

"Miss. Kagome?"

She let her eyes move to Hilde who stood below her on the ground, "What is it?"

"I was letting you know, Helen is doing her homework and Solo is in the library. They are amazing children, and I can only imagine the excitement Duo will feel when he finally gets to see them. You have done a remarkable job raising them, I'm so glad that I found you and I've gotten the chance to see them." Hilde smiled.

"Thank you, Hilde. Hilde?"

"Yes?"

"Are you and that Wufei man a couple?"

"Ah! Y-yes, yes we are..." Hilde blushed, "W-why do you ask?"

"No reason, I just thought that you two looked really cute together."

Hilde's already flushed cheeks darkened in shade, "Th-thank you..."

Kagome watched as Hilde made her way back inside. Her eyes fell shut and she fought off tears...

_**I miss those blue eyes,**_

_**How you kiss me at night,**_

_**I miss the way we sleep...**_

"I don't know what will happen..."

_**Like there's no sunrise,**_

_**Like the taste of your smile,**_

_**I miss the way we breathe...**_

"If I meet him...what if he isn't what I've been told...what if...he see's me and wants nothing to do with me...or Helen and Solo..."

_**But I never told you,**_

_**What I should have said,**_

_**No I never told you,**_

_**I just ended it...**_

"_But still...I want to see him...not his picture, I have those, plenty of those...I want to see him...in person..."_

_**And now,**_

_**I miss everything about you,**_

_**Can't believe that I still want you,**_

_**After all the things we've been through,**_

_**I miss everything about you,**_

_**Without you...**_

"_I want to know you...I want to know you..."_

_**I see your blue eyes,**_

_**Every time I close mine,**_

_**You make it hard to see...**_

"_I'll have to learn about you all over again...but that's okay...I will."_

_**Where I belong too,**_

_**When I'm not around you,**_

_**It's like I'm not with me...**_

"_Just...not yet...I can't yet..."_

_**But I never told you,**_

_**What I should have said,**_

_**No I never told you,**_

_**I just ended it...**_

"_I'm sorry_..._Duo_..." She cried out softly, tears finally streaming down her cheeks.

"_**I promise, I will come back..."**_

Her heart thumped painfully against her chest and her tears stopped for a moment, the words rang softly in her ears as if she'd heard them before. _"Duo~"_

_**And now,**_

_**I miss everything about you,**_

_**Can't believe that I still want you,**_

_**After all the things we've been through,**_

_**I miss everything about you,**_

_**Without you...**_

"_You...you never break your promises..."_

_**But I never told you,**_

_**What I should have said,**_

_**No I never told you,**_

_**I just ended it...**_

"_...I wan't to see you..."_

_**And now,**_

_**I miss everything about you,**_

_**Can't believe that I still want you,**_

_**After all the things we've been through,**_

_**I miss everything about you,**_

_**Without you...**_

"_Duo..."_

**-x-x-x-**

Duo sighed; he was restless, always restless, waking up at odd hours of the night. Though, this time was understandable. He opened the door to his room and stared down the hallway. He knew that he'd heard someone come in. Personally, he was too tired to care, until he saw his _friend_ writing something on a piece of paper on the dining table. _'Heero? What's he doing here?'_ He shook his head, "What time is it anyways."

"Three twenty-three, on the dot."

"...yeah, right. Well Mr. Perfect Soldier, I'm going back to bed. Pick a room and get some sleep."

"...Wufei found her."

"..." Duo stopped walking, his breathing slowed as he tried to understand the words that Heero had spoken to him; as if they weren't real...weren't possible. He couldn't comprehend them. Was it possible? No matter the case, he was no longer tired. "Her?"

"Yeah, _her_,"

"Are we talking, long lost sister _her_...or..."

Heero glared and Duo held his hands up in a defensive position.

"Kidding, kidding...it's just...I've been looking for years...I had thought that I would never find her..."

"Kagome, she's on Earth, with Hilde. Wufei and Hilde had found her at Sally's."

"SALLY'S! WHY DIDN'T SHE TELL US?"

"She hadn't been aware that she was associated with the Gundam pilots...and neither had Kagome."

Duo stared blankly, "Why wouldn't she be aware? She was a pilot to."

"Let's see how much you remember when you acquire amnesia."

"_...no..." _He couldn't breath, staring at his friend, he knew he was a lot of things, but a jokester wasn't one of them. No...Evel-Knievel-emotions-of-a-rock-anti-social-Heero-pop-your-leg-back-into-place-Yuy...did not joke. He's detached from reality, as well as the "laws of gravity"...this as well applied to the normal since of humor that most human's possessed. He wasn't joking, Kagome...she didn't know him...not anymore...at least.

His phone rang and he moved to see the Caller ID read _**W-U-F-E-I**_. Picking up the phone, he tried to say something, but it seemed his voice had chosen that moment to stop working. Pushing the intercom button, he motioned to Heero to say something.

"Wufei,"

"_Heero? Where in Nataku's name is Duo?"_

"He's here, he can't talk. I told him about Kagome."

"_Then did you tell him that she wasn't ready to see him yet?"_

"...no...and your on speaker."

"_Shit! Duo!"_

His head was buried in his hands as tears fell from his violet/blue eyes, _"What did you mean...she isn't ready...why?"_

"_Because, she wants Hilde to help her remember you a little more before she walks blindly into a forgotten past. It isn't you she's not ready for...it's the hurt and pain she thinks will come of it."_

"...I don't know if I can just stay here and wait idle for her to call me and ask to _meet_ me."

"_Then go. Just remember, she's afraid, nervous and confused...be patient with her. Try and gather things from your past that will likely strike a memory or a familiar throb in her heart of mind. Something you two shared perhaps. Something she held close."_

"Yeah, I understand, thanks Wufei!" Duo left Heero and Wufei speechless as he took off to pack all things he could that would help her remember him.

_**-x-x-x-**_

Kagome walked the sidewalk with Helen holding her left hand, Solo holding her right hand and Hilde following behind them.

"Mama~" Helen called cutely.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Why is the sky blue?"

Kagome smiled at the question, and originally she was going to give a silly answer, like _'because that's the way god painted it'_ but her mouth moved with her mind and her answer came out different. "Let's see, air is made up of a mixture of gases; 78 percent nitrogen, 21 percent oxygen and 1 percent carbon dioxide, as well as trace amounts of other gases. The chemical composition of the gases in the air accounts for the color of the sky."

"...oh..."

"If human beings keep polluting the air and altering its chemical makeup, we may one day enjoy green or even brown skies on a daily basis."

Helen stuck her tongue out and made a gag sound, "That wouldn't be very pretty."

Kagome smiled, "Oh? You don't think so?"

"No!"

"Then be a good girl and make sure you clean up your messes when you make them. If you see bottles or can's on the ground, pick them up, throw them away in a recycling bin and wash your hands after, okay?"

"Yes Mama!" She jumped and twirled, her Eyelet Empire Emma dress swayed, it's white fabric decorated in a carnation design with a ruffle trimmed bodice fit and flare skirt tulle. She smiled and then happily laughed as she took her mothers hand in hers. Solo pulled his mothers hand, a question of his own called to her attention.

"Yes Solo?"

"Why do some people have red blood and others have blue blood?"

"Eh!" She thought over the question, "Who has blue blood?"

"Kagura said she's a blue blood like Sesshoumaru, and we are nothing but lowly red bloods." He scrunched his nose up as he said the woman's name.

"Ah...no, Kagura like to think she has _blue blood_. In truth, no one has _'blue'_ blood, it's just a term used to describe the rich and powerful aristocrats. Sesshoumaru would be one of these types, as well as his mother and father. Inuyasha wouldn't, because his mother isn't an aristocrat. He's...half blue blood, half red blood."

Helen frowned, "So he has purple blood?"

Hilde laughed. Kagome smiled and shook her head, "Yeah...he has purple blood."

"Mama, if that's a term for Arstrocats...or...whatever they're called, where did it come from?"

"Hm...I believe that the term _'blue blood'_ actually originated in Spain. For over five years, the Moors ruled over Spain. They were dark-skinned Islamic Warriors who were despised by the native Castilians. The Spanish aristocrats, in order to differentiate themselves from their Moorish rulers, adapted the name _'Sangreazul'_ or _'blue blood'_. This was a sarcastic reference to the fact that their lighter skin allowed the blue of their veins to show through. The expression later spread to the aristocracy in the rest of Europe and now...most of the Earth, if not all, as well as the colonies, know the term."

Hilde wondered if the two kids listening intently actually understood what their mother was saying, or if they were just acting like they did.

"So...it doesn't really mean rich, powerful or anything like that?" Helen asked.

"Nope,"

"Then Kagura is nothing more than...hot-headed and...annoying?" Solo asked, making sure he used the right words.

"Haha, who called her that?"

"Fluff-Sensei!" Helen yelled cheerfully. "Fluffy! Fluffy! Fluffy-Sensei!"

Kagome smiled, "She just doesn't get along with people as easily as we do, I'm sure...once she get's used to those around her, and where she is now, she'll warm up to everyone." She led them into the supermarket and they grabbed a cart.

A few minutes through the store and Hilde had her own question. "Hey, Miss. Kagome, why don't you ever see Cashews sold in the shells?" She asked, staring at the shelled Peanuts, walnuts, pecan's and others, while Cashews were without shells.

"Oh...most nuts, peanuts, walnuts, hazelnuts, almonds, pecans, Brazil nuts, etcetera...can be sold in the shell. However, you will never see cashews sold this way, and for a good reason!" She laughed, "The oil that surrounds the shell is very irritating to the skin and can cause blisters."

"EH?" Hilde stared at the pack of innocent looking cashews.

"Yeah...cashews are in the same plant family as Poison Ivy. Also, roasting the shell's cause a noxious gas to be given off...on the other hand...cashews can help prevent tooth decay...The oil in the shell is so powerful that it inhabits the growth of plaque-producing bacteria. Maybe someday we'll see a new toothpaste on the market." She smiled, "Instead of mint-flavored Crest, we could be brushing with cashew-flavored Crest, Yum!" She laughed as all three paled.

"Mama, that's yucky!" Helen said.

"Yeah, that sounds disgusting," Hilde agreed, moving away from the nuts.

"..." Solo frowned, as if that conveyed his thoughts on the idea perfectly.

"Alright, alright...I'll call all toothpaste manufacturers and beg that they never come out with Cashew flavored toothpaste."

"**YEAH!"**

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Kagome and Duo's meeting will be coming up soon! Hope you guys are still with me! I took a while to update, and I'm sorry for that. Please read and review! SANKYU! ^_^''**


	13. I Know You

**Mama Knows Best**

**Summary: **Kagome was no expert on raising children, but she knew for a fact. She had to keep this child, no matter how scared she was...she would never abandon her child; she'd never be able to forgive herself. She wouldn't run and hide, not the way _he_ did; not like _him_!

**Anime: **InuYasha/Gundam Wing

**Pairing: **Duo/Kagome

**Rated: **M for Mature content in later chapters, blood/gore, character death and Massacres

**Genre: **Romance/Family/Angst

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**-x-x-x-**

**I Know You**

**-x-x-x-**

Hilde sighed; she was sitting at Kagome's and Sally's home watching over Solo and Helen while Sally and Kagome were at work.

"Miss. Hilde, can we go to the park?" Helen asked, smiling cutely in a yellow sundress with a white scrunched bodice.

"Hmm...I guess, let me write a note to your mother in case she comes home before we get back."

"Kay!" Helen ran to put her shoes on and get Solo while Hilde pulled out a note pad and pen.

_**Miss. Kagome,**_

_**I've taken Helen and Solo to the park, we'll be back by lunch.**_

_**Hilde**_

She wrote neatly before placing the notepad on the table where the keys went. That was always the first place Kagome went to when she came in.

"We're ready!" Helen came back into the room, pulling her brother by the hand. He wore a pair of black shorts that passed his kneecaps and a yellow button up dress shirt. The collar was perfectly folded as were the ends of the sleeves that stopped just past his elbows. Both wore a pair of white sneakers. "I picked out Solo's shirt! So it matches my dress!" Helen twirled, allowing her dress to flare a little.

"I can see that," Hilde laughed, "Come on." She took their hands and left, locking the door behind her before walking to the park with the twins.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome made her way to Sesshoumaru's office, holding the files for her round checks under her arm. It was almost noon and she was get antsy with nothing to do.

_**~KNOCK~KNOCK~KNOCK~**_

"_Come in,"_

She entered and placed the files on his desk. "I'm done for the day; I'm going to head home, if that's okay with you."

"You finished early, yeah, that's fine; you can go."

"Thank you," She bowed and left.

**-x-x-x-**

Wufei stared curiously out the window of the space vassal that he occupied with Trowa and Quatre. They were on their way to Lady Une. He was curious, curious how the meeting, or..._re-_meeting, between Kagome and Duo would go. How she was going to take him coming to her.

"_Worst case scenario, I guess she tells him to leave."_

"What's that Wufei?"

Wufei turned to Quatre and shook his head 'no', "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"...alright then."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome stepped out of her car, walking up the walkway, she noticed someone sitting on the steps to the door.

"...um...excuse me..." She called, "Do you need something?"

The person turned and she just then noticed the long chestnut brown hair tied back in a braid moving behind him and the cobalt violet/blue eyes that haunted her dreams in vague, broken memories. _"...Kagome..."_ She felt her heart skip a beat at the sound of her name coming from the man in front of her.

"_**You would never guess that he was a genius with his childish behavior."**_

"_**Hey! That's my personality you're talking about!"**_

"..." Kagome stared at the man, stepping back as he stood.

"_**The only God...is the God of Death."**_

Her heart thumped painfully against her chest, a tender aching caused her to clench at the fabric covering over her heart.

"_**Kagome...my name, my name is Duo Maxwell, and at times...I may run and hide, but I will tell you this now, I will never lie! I am the new Pilot of Deathscythe! I will destroy OZ, and I will protect the colonies and everyone I care about! I will protect you!"**_

"_Oh...god..."_ She closed her eyes tightly as her knee's buckled and arm's caught her. She felt the familiar warmth surround her as each tender memory tore through her heart, setting her soul on fire with there intensity.

"_**I'll always come back, I promise!"**_

"_...Duo..."_

The arm's holding her tightened ever so carefully as she felt her life rushing back to her in full force.

_**Faith makes all things possible...Kagome & Duo**_

'_Duo...'_

_**There's Your Trouble.**_

"Kagome?"

She could hear him talking, hear her name being spoken.

"_**Don't cry Kagome; don't look at me that way..."**_

She wanted to reply, but her words were lost to her.

"_**Kagome..."**_

The passion held in her name as he spoke it, sending shivers down her spine with just that.

"_**I promise, I will come back..."**_

"...you came back..." She finally spoke; her cheeks flushed red as she leaned her forehead on his chest, her hands gripping his shirt in a tight vise-like grip. She felt his hands move rhythmically up and down her arms affectionately.

"I promised you...didn't I?"

"_...yeah,"_ She couldn't stop herself from crying, tears that had been shed before for unknown reasons, now falling with reasons she found funny. She was happy, so very happy, and yet she was a mess of tears. _"Oh Duo..." _She leaned forward, kissing him on the cheek like she had done so long ago. "Promise me...promise me you won't leave me again!" Her tears falling in uncontrollable tributaries. "I don't want to forget again..." She hid her face in his shirt, her head shaking back and forth, _"I don't want to forget..."_

"_Shh~"_ He let gravity take them and pulled her into his lap, "Kagome, do you really remember me? Are there any blank spots?"

"...I don't know...I know...that...we grew up together...and I have memories of our time together..."

"Do you remember Solo?"

"Solo? Of course," She smiled,

"Thank god,"

"Duo, how do you know about him? Did Wufei tell you?"

"What are you talking about, Kagome?"

"Solo, how do you know his name? I mean, I understand if Wufei told you─"

"Solo was my best friend and brother-like figure growing up."

Again, she felt herself stop breathing at his words. "Oh...I guess...I don't remember...everything..."

"Which Solo are you thinking of?"

"..."

Just then, a voice broke the two from the conversation they were holding. "Mama~!"

Kagome stood suddenly and turned in time to catch the hyper ball of energy as she made to tackle her. "Helen!" Kagome laughed, not noticing Duo go rigid at the name. "Sweet heart, where did you go?"

"Miss. Hilde took us to the park!" She giggled and cuddled into her mother's embrace.

A hand pulled at her sleeve and she smiled down at her son. "Solo, did you have fun?"

"Mm," He nodded, looking at the man on the concrete driveway, he pulled at his mother's sleeve again and pointed to his sister.

"Hm? Oh, right." She smiled, placing Helen down as Solo took his sister's hand and guided her inside with Hilde following close behind. "Thank you," She called to her son before he disappeared inside.

"You named them Solo and Helen?" He asked, "Why?"

"Hm?" She frowned, not knowing how she should take the question, "I...I don't know really. The names were in my head when I woke up here, and it seemed like the right names...so...I don't know. I'm sorry; Duo...is there something wrong with those names?"

"No...nothing, I like them. I'm sure...if you knew the History behind those names, I'm sure you would understand my surprise."

"...Do you think...you could tell me about them?"

"I think that's something you'll have to remember on your own."

"...I understand..." She turned towards the door and walked up the steps, turning back, she noticed he wasn't following. "Aren't you coming in? Or perhaps you see fit to sleep outside."

"Ah!" He ran after her, "Sorry, I wasn't sure if I had upset you..."

"No...Not at all; I'm just overly curious about the names I chose." She smiled, "Now, grab your stuff," She gestured to the bag on her porch, "And come inside."

**-x-x-x-**

Duo followed her inside, keeping himself from establishing his rights as her unofficial boyfriend, by tackling her, kissing her, hugging her and pretty much getting _re_ -acquainted with her body, was taking almost everything he had inside to stop himself and force himself to behave.

"I'll sleep on the couch, I'm sorry for coming by unannounced, I probably should have waited till you were─"

"Duo, you can take the room on the left of mine. It's a guest room, so that's fine. Also, I'm glad that you came. I wanted to see you. I've known since I first woke up without my memories that something was missing...something I wanted more than anything, that wasn't with me. I didn't know why, that when I couldn't remember it, it still hurt not to have...but I knew, without it, I would always be unhappy."

"You were unhappy?"

"Well...in a way, yes. I was always happy to have Helen and Solo, and inside I knew that, if I never got my memories back, I would be okay, because what I was missing was inside both of those kids, that had been enough to hold me up, to keep me going."

"How did you know it was me? When you saw me, I didn't even need to introduce myself."

"Oh...a few pictures. I have a photo album; I think you gave it to me. Helen and Solo fill up most of those pages now though."

"I see," He smiled, "I'm happy that you remember me...Kagome,"

"Duo...I don't how I could have ever forgotten you. I will always remember you, because I know you. I know who you are, inside and out, I know that no matter what, you will always find me, you will always come back."

"_...Kagome..."_ He let his body move on its own and took her up in his arms in one fell swoop. "I don't know if you know this, but...Kagome, I love you. I never got the chance to tell you, but I love you so much. I want to make more memories with you, and help you remember the ones you've forgotten. I want to stay with you, and help you with Helen, and Solo. I want more than anything, to be there for you. Here, when you need me, here when you don't."

Kagome felt the sting of on coming tears in her eyes and smiled, _"Duo..."_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: FINALLY! HAPPY PART! YAY~! Now, I hope you guys enjoyed this slightly shorter chapter, please leave me reviews, and I will update as soon as I get the chance! ^_^''**


	14. When You Hold Me

**Mama Knows Best**

**Summary: **Kagome was no expert on raising children, but she knew for a fact. She had to keep this child, no matter how scared she was...she would never abandon her child; she'd never be able to forgive herself. She wouldn't run and hide, not the way _he_ did; not like _him_!

**Anime: **InuYasha/Gundam Wing

**Pairing: **Duo/Kagome

**Rated: **M for Mature content in later chapters, blood/gore, character death and Massacres

**Genre: **Romance/Family/Angst

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**-x-x-x-**

**When You Hold Me**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome glared. She was sure she'd upset him. She didn't know how, but the names, the name's she'd given her twins...they held something important to him and she couldn't remember. That had to have been what upset him.

"Mama..."

'_He said he wasn't upset...'_

"Mama?"

'_But those were just words.'_

"Hm,"

'_I could feel it; I know that he was hurting because I couldn't remember their meaning.'_

**-x-x-x-**

Helen stomped loudly up the stairs. Ever since that man came into her mommy's and aunties' house, her mother never seemed to hear her. She knew the man looked familiar, like the boy in the picture with her mom...but just because he comes back to her mom, that doesn't give him the right to take her place as her momma's baby.

"Hey!" She called through the door of the man's room. It opened and she looked at him carefully. It was weird, looking at him; it was like she was looking in the mirror at an older man version of herself. However, she knew for a fact, she was much cuter. "Let's go play!" She smiled, taking his hand in hers.

The man, Duo, was his name.

"Is your mom okay with that?" He asked as she pulled him down the stairs.

"As long as I have an adult it's okay." She smiled, letting her plan run back and forth through her mind. Her mom never liked her babies running off without her, not unless she knew where they were going to be. This man would definitely get in trouble if he took her anywhere without her momma's permission. She pulled him all the way down the street, like she always did with her mommy, passing by the convenient store, then the book shop and finally the toy store; she smiled and ran to the swings at the park. "Push me! Push me!"

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome looked around the house for her little girl, Solo was following her close behind when Hilde came in from outside. "Hilde, have you seen Helen?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah! She was dragging Duo off to the park just a few minutes ago."

"Oh, thank god."

Hilde smiled, "Worried? That girl thinks the way Duo does, playful, tactful and at times...a swindler. She got me the other day. She faked a cold, temperature and all for one of those teddy bear grape flavored cold and flu suckers."

Kagome laughed, "Yeah, that's Helen."

**-x-x-x-**

Duo pushed Helen on the swing, watching her laugh seemed to fill his chest with unfamiliar warmth, one that he had never experienced before. She giggled as he grew braver and pushed her a tad higher. It was hard to believe he had a daughter and a son...and looking at them, they were like little Duo's and Kagome's.

He knew she was up to something; hell, he had that same twinkle in his eyes when he was breaking security at the OZ bases.

He watched her play for about two hours when he noticed a few kids coming up to her. He watched first, to decide whether they were a threat to his daughter.

"Hey, it's Helen!" A little girl cried cheerfully. She had black hair and brown eyes, wearing an orange and white A-line dress.

"Rin! Mama said stay away from her!" A boy with white/lilac hair and violet eyes said. "Mama said, kids without daddies are bad."

"..." Rin frowned, "That's not true...Helen is nice, she's good!" Rin ran forward and hugged Helen tightly. "Helen is good! She's smart, and fun! No matter if she doesn't have a daddy...Hakudoshi, she was our friend before Kagura ever met her!"

Hakudoshi frowned but gave a nod. "Sorry, Helen..."

Helen smiled sadly, "It's okay...I know I have a daddy...I just...haven't met him yet."

Duo's heart clenched and he almost lost it there.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome glanced outside and frowned, three hours had passed and they still weren't back yet. "I'm going to go look for Duo and Helen. Hilde, watch over Solo for me."

Hilde nodded from the couch, Solo sat down next to her as Sally came in with some snacks. "When should we expect you back?"

"...when you see Helen come through that door," Kagome smiled, "I'll be back."

"Alright then,"

**-x-x-x-**

Duo watched as Rin and Hakudoshi waved goodbye to Helen and left the playground. A man with long silvery white hair had come to pick them up, and had even pat Helen on the head when she ran up to say hi. For each second, Duo kept his eyes on his daughter, the two kids playing with her, and the man. When the three left, he watched her fall to her knees, and watched as tears fell soberly down her cheeks. Duo walked up to her and sat Indian style behind her. Taking her arm, he pulled her into his lap and held her as she cried; her shoulder's shaking with each sob.

"_I-I wa-wan't my d-daddy!"_

Duo smiled, "Helen, I'm sorry..."

She looked up with teary eyes,_ "Wha─?"_

"I should have come sooner, I should have searched harder, I should have...I...I'm sorry!"

**-x-x-x-**

She didn't understand why the man, Duo, was crying, but his arms were warm, and her heart clenched seeing his tears. She wanted to stay in those arms, and she would do anything to keep him with her, her mother and her brother. "Why are you sad?"

"Why...?" Duo asked, "Because, I missed part of my life, living through it, searching for it, but never did I get to live it...I never got to be apart of that life. My daughter...my son...I never got to watch over them as newborns. I never got to hold them when they cried, when they were afraid, when they...were sad."

"You have a daughter and son?"

"I do...they don't know me though. I have to wait..."

"Wait for what!"

"I have to wait till their mother is ready to remember."

"...that make's no sense! If you wait too long, you'll wait their life away!"

Duo laughed mirthlessly, "As long as I can see them now...I don't mind if they never learn my face."

"How do your kids feel about it!" Tears once more fell uncontrollably down her cheeks. "What would they think, knowing that their dad only watches them from far away! Why would you keep them waiting! When it hurts so much! WHY?"

"Helen..."

The two jumped and turned to see Kagome standing a ways off from them. "Mama!" Helen stood and ran to her mother, "Mama, tell him! Tell him it's not fair!"

Kagome took her into her arms and cried, "Oh Helen, I'm sorry...I didn't even think about it! I should have taken yours and Solo's feelings into consideration! I should have thought everything through! Helen, my little angel, I was afraid, I didn't wan't anything to backfire, or fall apart, but I guess, unless your father is here, nothing will ever be the way it's supposed to be. Duo..." She turned to see the Duo still sitting on the ground, his bangs overshadowing his cobalt violet eyes.

"Mama...?"

"Sweetie, you know Mama loves you and Solo, and she only wanted what was best for you. Mama is sorry, but she thought...no...she didn't think. I didn't think at all..." She pulled away and looked into her daughter's eyes, turning Helen around; she faced her in Duo's direction who now stared at her with careful, sad eyes. "Daddy is right here," She felt Helen stiffen, "He's here to stay, Helen...he found us...and came here...to stay."

"_...D-Daddy..."_ Her voice was a whisper to their ears, her step was light, her eyes were filled with tears and her hands held out in front of her. Before Kagome knew it, Helen was running across the playground back to Duo. His arms held wide to catch her when she jumped forward, tightening his hold around her as he stood and walked up to Kagome. A smile held firmly in place on his lips as he looked Kagome in the eyes. "Daddy...Daddy, you won't leave us, will you? You'll stay with us, right? Forever, right?"

"No, I won't leave you; I'll stay with you, Solo and Kagome, forever."

"_Forever?"_

"Forever..."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So...Helen knows that Daddy is there, Kagome has finally told her daughter, how will Solo take it, and will he be as welcoming as Helen? Read and Review, Sankyu! ^_^''**


	15. Unspoken Words

**Mama Knows Best**

**Summary: **Kagome was no expert on raising children, but she knew for a fact. She had to keep this child, no matter how scared she was...she would never abandon her child; she'd never be able to forgive herself. She wouldn't run and hide, not the way _he_ did; not like _him_!

**Anime: **InuYasha/Gundam Wing

**Pairing: **Duo/Kagome

**Rated: **M for Mature content in later chapters, blood/gore, character death and Massacres

**Genre: **Romance/Family/Angst

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**-x-x-x-**

**Unspoken Words**

**-x-x-x-**

It had been three days since Helen had found out Duo was her father, and the child was elated beyond words.

"MAH! SALLLLLLLY~!"

Sally came running downstairs, lately her work load had increased and she wasn't always able to be home when she wanted to. However, she had today off, thanks to the increase of workers. "Kagome, what's wrong?"

"...Mmm~"

"Huh?" Sally stared curiously at Kagome who was lying on her back on the floor, arms held out straight above her head, also on the floor. She was barefoot, wearing white shorts and a blue shirt. "What is it?"

She closed her eyes before whining once more, "Wah~ Sally! Do you know!"

"Know what?"

"About Helen and Duo!"

"...ah, they've been hanging out a lot since Helen found out that he was her dad."

"Mmhm! And...and...AND TODAY!"

"...what's wrong with today?"

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm~" She rolled back and forth across the soft carpeted floor. "Today was the day we were supposed to go to her practice recital~!"

"Okay..."

"SHE DIDN'T WANNA TAKE MAMA!" Kagome cried, tears bucketing from her eyes as she pounded her fists on the floor. She didn't notice Solo standing in the doorway, his violet blue orbs watching her carefully before he turned and left. "SHE SAID MAMA'S SEEN HER AND PAPA HASN'T SO MAMA CAN'T GO THIS TIME!"

"Oh..."

"...oh?..." Kagome looked to Sally, red tear rimmed eyes staring critically at Sally who smiled kindly at her.

"You aren't used to not spending time with your daughter, Kagome. You have to understand though, that you've had them since birth...he's only just recently gotten the chance to see them, now he is being a part of their life. You will always have the years of their birth to prior, but he will never get to live those years, give him time."

"...but why couldn't I go with them?" She pouted, lying face down on the carpet, she sighed. "I'm being selfish..."

"No..." Sally sat on the floor next to her, "Your being a mom."

"...I'm going to go be a mom with Solo, maybe con a hug out of him."

"Haha," Sally watched her stand and wipe her tears away before walking up the stairs to Solo and Helen's room.

**-x-x-x-**

Solo lay on his bed, a book in front of him titled Peace and Politics, lay open with a bunch of leaves of different types scattered about.

**~Knock~Knock~Knock~**

"..."

"_Solo, can mommy come in?"_

"...yes,"

The door opened and his mother walked in, glancing at the bed, she smiled and sat down on the floor next to his bed. "How's my little man?"

"...Sis is at her recital today."

"Hmm? Yeah...she is."

"Why aren't you with her?"

"Ah...Helen decided that she wanted her and daddy to have a day together, where he goes to her recital."

He didn't turn his head away from the book and leaves, but his eyes watched her carefully. "Mama was left alone."

"...mm...Yeah, I guess...but that's okay."

"You're sad though."

"...a little..."

He turned his head and looked at her in thought. Sitting up, he moved to the edge before getting on his knees before her and hugging her tightly.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome stared at her son curiously, but hugged him back none the less. She loved her kids; they really tried hard to make her forget her unhappiness and melancholy.

"Solo, what's wrong? You haven't said anything to Duo since you found out he was you dad..."

"...it's not important."

"Of course it is!" She pulled him into her lap and hooked a finger under his chin, forcing him to look her in the eyes. "Solo, if something's on your mind, tell me. Or...if you wan't...tell Daddy...but...tell someone."

"...then...I'll talk about it with Duo."

'_Iee...I don't think that's a good sign...' _Kagome sighed, "Alright...but promise me, that you'll talk with him the first chance you get, promise."

"...I promise..."

"...alright then..." She smiled and stood, setting her son down on his feet. "I'm going to go start on dinner, any requests?"

"...no."

"...remember..." She opened the door and stepped into the hall, "...you promised." She winked and shut the door behind her. _'...silly boy...he doesn't know what to make of the situation.'_

**-x-x-x-**

Duo walked inside with Helen holding his hand and laughing. She held the mail key in her other hand while he carried the mail in.

"Mama~! We checked the mail!"

"_Good, good! Here I thought my daughter had abandoned me."_

Helen laughed and ran into the kitchen where Kagome was dressed in an apron over the clothing she'd been wearing when he and Helen had left that afternoon. "Mama, I wouldn't do that!" She hugged her mom around the knees.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome placed the wooden spoon to the side and crouched down, hugging Helen tightly to her, "I'm so glad to hear that. Now, go upstairs, you and your brother need to wash up before dinner, it'll be ready soon."

"Kay, I'll go tell Solo!" Helen said, running out of the kitchen and past Duo who was leaning against the doorway.

"Thank you~! AH! TELL HILDE AND SALLY TOO!"

"_KAAAAY~"_

"...though...they probably heard that..." She thought out loud, smiling to herself at the small thought before turning and looking at Duo who was watching her with a warm twinkle in his eyes. "Hmm? What...is something on my face?"

"...yes."

"EH!" She made her way past him when he took her arm in hand and turned her to face him. "Duo, what do you think your d─"

He silenced her with the gentle placement of his lips, catching her off guard by pulling her into a warm embrace.

"Ah," She slapped his arms away causing his eyes to widen as he watched her pull back, eyes closed, cheeks flushed and a look of reprimanding on her face, "You can do stuff like that later, I made Solo promise me he'd talk to you since he won't talk to me. So go play dad, dad."

"Hmm...Right, right; I've been dad for three day's, and I already feel old."

"..." She didn't say anything, listening to his footfalls as he walked upstairs. She made her way to the food and went back to stirring; however, the earlier bounce in her step...had gone..._'Duo...?'_

**-x-x-x-**

Solo listened to his sister sing a song from her dance recital as she tried tying her hair up the way their mom always did.

"...Helen..."

"No."

"...why?"

"Just no!"

"Helen, Mama will put your hair up if you ask."

"I don't need Mama!"

"...Mama was sad today."

"..."

"She was sad because you didn't want her with you today."

"...I wanted to give Mama a day off from always watching me. I know I'm always in the way...so...I thought that maybe if I wasn't here...she'd get a break."

"Mama doesn't wan't a break."

"..." Helen let her hand fall with the ribbon clench tightly. Her chestnut locks fell in wave's as she turned to her brother. "She doesn't?"

"...not unless it's one where you're with her. Mama likes being with us; she doesn't like not being with us."

Helen climbed onto the bed where Solo sat and laid down with her head on his knees. "I didn't mean to make her sad..."

"...She knows that."

"...Solo?"

"Yes?"

"Yesterday...daddy tried talking to you and you ignored him...do you hate daddy?"

"...You clung to him seconds after you found out he was our dad. It takes more than hearing it for me..."

**-x-x-x-**

Duo stared carefully at the door in front of him, his eyes shut in thought.

"_But he's really nice, and we both know Mama loves him!"_

"_It's not the point. I don't care if he's nice, or if Mama loves him."_

"_What? Solo that's horrible! How can you say that!"_

"_Horrible? How can I say that? Easily! I want a dad that will stay here, and not leave us if it get's to be too much to handle! I want Mama to never be sad! I don't want her to have a reason to be sad! I want a dad who can pick her up if she falls or hold her when she cries! I want a dad! I don't want some guy who lives here! He...has to love her...not the other way around. I don't know where he was or why Mama was alone...I wan't to know why he wasn't here...when Mama needed him..."_

"_...I don't care why he wasn't here...he's here now, isn't he!"_

"_...why now?"_

"_WHY DOES IT MATTER!"_

Duo brought his closed hand down on the door, knocking so the two inside could hear.

"_..."_

"Helen,"

The door opened to reveal his teary eyed daughter, "Yes daddy?"

"Why don't you go help your mom set the table."

"...mm," She nodded, looking back into the room once more before going downstairs with a ribbon held loosely in hand.

"..." Duo looked to see Solo, staring at the floor from where he sat on his bed. "Can I come in?"

"...why?"

"Well...because I think we need to talk."

"I don't," Solo stood and made to walk past Duo when he plopped down in the doorway Indian style.

"...you don't think so?"

"...no...I don't." Solo stared at him, trying to find a way around him, seeing none.

"Well, then I'll talk...you listen."

"Even if I said I'd rather not, you wouldn't listen."

"No, I wouldn't, because I have something to say and you...being the caring son that you are, will listen...if only for your mother's sake."

"..." He crossed his room and sat on the other side of Duo, staring coldly at him from his spot. "Talk."

"..." Duo smiled, _'Weird...I've seen this before...he's more like Heero than me...'_ He sighed, "Alright then, how about I tell you how I met your mom,"

Solo perked up, "Alright,"

"Well...I was eight, and me and my friend Solo─"

"Solo?"

"Yes, he was my closest childhood friend, and like a brother to me."

"..."

"Anyways; me and my friend Solo, had broken into this large mansion on one of our, I guess you could say...provision scouting's..."

"Stealing..."

"...no...I like provision scouting's better. Well, we broke in and began looking around when we came into this library...I was nine, and there she was, this cute eight year old...with a very arrogant attitude. She didn't even tell me her name, but that was fine, we came back two weeks later too. I believe our actual relationship, being friends, tied down the second time we met, and─"

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome frowned, "Helen, what's taking them so long?"

"Daddy's probably talking with Solo."

Kagome smiled, "...let's go ahead and eat."

**-x-x-x-**

**ME: Another chapter, Duo is telling the story of his and Kagome's past. Will that...maybe...be enough to get Solo to see the light and at least give Duo a chance? Or is he resolute? Well...technically, all he really wanted was to know why Duo wasn't there when she had to raise them as newborns. Let's see how it goes, shall we? Read and Review! This story is coming to its closing stages, only a few more chapters!**


	16. Memory Onslaught

**Mama Knows Best**

**Summary: **Kagome was no expert on raising children, but she knew for a fact. She had to keep this child, no matter how scared she was...she would never abandon her child; she'd never be able to forgive herself. She wouldn't run and hide, not the way _he_ did; not like _him_!

**Anime: **InuYasha/Gundam Wing

**Pairing: **Duo/Kagome

**Rated: **M for Mature content in later chapters, blood/gore, character death and Massacres

**Genre: **Romance/Family/Angst

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**-x-x-x-**

**Memory Onslaught**

**-x-x-x-**

It was four in the morning when Kagome's alarm woke her from her sleep. She gave a tired yawn before hitting the off switch and stretching one long stretch. She glanced to her side and smiled; Solo was lying in her bed again, no doubt he had come in after she'd gone to bed. She wasn't even sure if he'd eaten...him or Duo. They had spent all night talking, and she'd only caught a few things before she realized he was telling him all of the things he remembered involving them...how he felt for her, how they'd met, why he loved her...why he would never leave her...why he would never leave them...

"_...Duo~" _She smiled with closed eyes as a tear fell from her eye, trailing a path down her cheek before falling gently to her hand. She sighed before standing from her bed and bringing her blankets up to her son's shoulders. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door before turning the lights on and showering.

**-x-x-x-**

Duo looked out at the rain falling hard onto the pavement, he'd woken at the alarm from across the hall. He was quick to shower and dress, wearing a white t-shirt and black dress shirt over that, leaving it unbuttoned before dressing in a pair of black pants and black dress shoes. He needed to talk with Kagome, for some reason, he felt like he'd said something that might have upset her.

He perked at the sound of heels against wood and turned as she quickly descended the stairs in an Armani female pantsuit that formed nicely to her figure. It was a charcoal gray with thin white pinstripes. Her legs donned a pair of light skin toned pantyhose and black name brand heels that he couldn't name. What was he, a fashion designer? "Morning," He bit back a laugh as she jumped while putting her hair in a neat twist with a black clip, the most of her hair cascaded over the clip in something similar to a ponytail.

"M-morning,"

"You look startled."

"Oh...yeah, I thought you would still be asleep."

He glanced at the clock, took another sip of the coffee in his hand and smiled, "Nah, I'm usually up around this time, it's just, you've been off lately, or...on the days you did work, I was up in my room. Thinking, reading...something." He watched her pour herself a cup of coffee, adding some sugar and creamer before sitting across from him at the table.

"Hm, it's pouring,"

"Hey, listen...if I said anything weird last night...that might have..."

"Duo...I'm worrying over nothing, and I know I am. It was simply something you had said out loud to yourself, and I took it to heart...and..."

"...AH! You aren't talking about the _'I've been dad for three day's, and I already feel old'_ comment that I made...are you?"

**-x-x-x-**

"Mm," Kagome looked away uncomfortably and sighed, "I told you...i was worrying over nothing...it's just...I just recently got my memories back, and even still, I don't remember everything...like...Solo...or Helen..."

"Solo was like a brother to me. He died of a sickness, in your home..."

Her eyes widened..._'Solo...'_

"_**Kagome, Duo,"**_

She winced at the pain behind her eyes, a headache that had become overly familiar to her.

"_**Solo is dying,"**_

She could honestly say, she hated this feeling, but she hated even more the pain that was filling her heart with the memories.

"_**WHAT!"**_

'_I know that voice...I know this memory...Duo!'_

"_**NO HE CAN'T DIE!"**_

"He died, in front of me...in front of us..."

"_**Solo! SOLO!"**_

**-x-x-x-**

He watched her carefully, tear spilling from her eyes, he knew that this would hurt her, but he also suspected that she was finally remembering...she was reliving it...and it was tearing her apart. It was moments later that he was out of his seat and catching her before her head hit the hard tile on the floor.

"Kagome? Kagome!" He picked her up and moved her to the couch where he laid her head on the pillow in the corner before leaving to wake Sally up with a hurried rapping on the door.

"_Mnn?" _He waited as the sound of dragging feet could be heard on the other side of the door. Finally it opened and he explained in hushed tones what happened. Sally smiled, "She'll be fine...let her rest. She was up all night, waiting for you to finish talking with Solo, in fact, did you two eat?"

"Y-yes, we ate around twelve something..."

"Hmm..." She frowned, "Bad dad award, Duo, they have school..."

"Oh...yeah..." he blushed, "Sorry. What does all of this have to do with Kagome though?"

"She wanted to make sure you both ate, and she went to sleep at twelve thirty last night, getting only three hours and thirty minutes of sleep on a work night. She was exhausted, and then the sudden ambush of memories took its toll on her. Let her sleep, go talk to Sesshoumaru about her not being able to come in."

"Can't I just call?"

"Hm?" She frowned, "No, no one calls in sick. He'll just hang up on you. Especially since he doesn't know you. Now, I'll give you directions, you can go tell him in person. Just go to the...third floor, pass the front desk and knock at the door; if he doesn't answer, or says to go away, walk in...actually, ask the lady at the desk if Kagura is inside, if not...then walk in."

"Uh...right."

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Dreamscape**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

"_He's holding onto his last heartbeats, if you have anything you want to say to him, you should do it now before he's no longer alive." This was the Professor's cold response, and Kagome walked back to Solo, Duo running ahead of her._

"_Solo! SOLO!"_

"_Don't yell," Solo broke into a coughing fit, his eyes watering at the pain in his chest and throat. "I'm...I'm not dead yet," He breathed in slowly to sooth his aching throat. Kagome handed him a small glass of water and got down on her knees next to his bed in her home._

"_Why...why are you sick?" Duo had tears streaming his face._

"_That's a horrible question...cough-cough...to ask a dying friend."_

"_...it's not fair...without Solo..." Duo closed his eyes, "...there is no Duo..." He took hold of Solo's hand, crying softly as his best and only friend faded from existence._

"_There will always be Duo, because you will continue living..." Solo weakly gripped Duo's hand, catching the eight year olds eyes, "...you will live, for me. I'm your older brother, no matter what...remember...that..."_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**End Dreamscape**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

Kagome stared up at the ceiling as the front door closed and sat up, a wet cloth falling from her forehead.

"That was quicker than I thought. Well...Duo's on his way to talk with Sesshoumaru...you should lie back down, rest. Three hours of rest will do you no good at work."

Kagome couldn't hear her, her mind was too busy with the memories of Solo in her head, running painfully in loops through her mind. She didn't feel Sally push her back against the couch, or hear Hilde ask what happened when she came down. She fell into a light sleep moments later and Sally sighed.

"Hilde, could you wake Helen and Solo up, it's time they got ready for school."

"Yeah, of course. Um...I actually woke up to a phone call...Wufei is coming...so is Heero, Quatre and Trowa. Lady Une said she'd drop by another time..."

Sally rolled her eyes, "I'll go set up the spare rooms."

"Oh, T-Trowa and Quatre would r-rather...um...room together...and...Wufei will stay with me...if that's alright."

"Right..." She left to set up one room for two, another for one, and to fix up Hilde's room for two.

"Now, the twins...waking them." She called down stairs.

"_Oh, right!"_

**-x-x-x-**

Duo shook the black umbrella of the rain and walked inside the towering building. He made his way to the elevator and waited as it came down before opening and stepping inside. He pressed the **3 **button and leaned against the wall of the elevator patiently waiting for the _ping _to signal his arrival. He stepped out and passed by the receptionist who glanced up but other than that said nothing. Knocking on the door, he listened quietly.

"_Enter,"_

He did so and watched in mild amusement as the man behind the desk stared in wonder at him. "I'm Duo Maxwell, I'm here for Kagome. She won't be able to come in to work today."

"...who are you...to Kagome. I saw you with Helen a few days ago."

"I...I don't know. I'm the father of Helen and Solo...but...me and Kagome...we aren't married."

"Do you love her?"

"This seems a little off topic..." Duo frowned.

"Answer the question,"

"...yes; more than life itself."

"Where were you?"

"Looking for her."

"Why?"

"Because...everyone thought she'd died in an explosion, and she'd received amnesia...all I could do was search...now...she remembers me...and after today, after the memory attack she had moments ago, she'll remember more than that..."

"I understand. She can have the day off."

"Thank you." Duo said, then turned and left, the door closing behind him. He heard the door open but paid no mind to it.

"Mr. Maxwell...I'm not finished. Since Kagome will not be able to perform her duties here...you...will take over for her."

"..." He turned in shock and glared, "How am I supposed to do _her_ job."

The man known as Sesshoumaru smirked, "That's funny; she's been doing her job _and_ yours for the past five years...I think you can pull off a day. So? How about it...dad...?" He turned and shut his door behind him.

'_I think...I hate this man...'_

**-x-x-x-**

Hilde smiled as she tied Helens hair into a familiar chestnut braid and laughed when she twirled. "Is that wha you wanted?" She asked, brushing the girls bangs out of her eyes.

"Yes! Thank you Hilde~!" She ran back into her room and looked into her closet. Solo was behind her with beige pants on and a white polo shirt with two buttons at the neck. He was pulling on his socks while she fished out a dress for school. She had a pair of black spandex Capri's on and a black child's sports bra, just in case. "Solo, can you help?" She pointed, "I want the white one!"

"Mama said that she didn't want you wearing that one..." He grabbed a chair and pulled another dress out and handed it to his sister, "This one will look good on you, and you haven't worn it yet."

"Daddy bought this one for me!" She smiled at the floral voile fabric with the black sweater for spring apparel that was designed in a big/little sister look, a satin ribbon trim around hemline and around waist, though, it was tied in a neat bow around the waist. "I'll wear it then!" She frowned, "But...you don't like Daddy..."

"...he's not so bad..."

Helen smiled, "I had to sleep with Hilde yesterday because you and Daddy were blocking the door while talking."

"...sorry, I slept with Mama..."

"WHAT! NO FAIR!"

He laughed as she pulled the dress on. "I can't tie it!" She bit her lip as she glared at the ribbon around her waist.

Solo moved before her and tied the ribbon in the front the way it was meant to be before helping her into the open front sweater. She pulled on white socks and her black buckle shoes before following Solo out of their room. He stayed behind and shut the door before climbing the steps downstairs.

Hilde smiled when the two came downstairs and pointed to the cereal on the table with the pitcher of milk ready to be poured. "Eat up,"

"Fruity Pebbles!" Helen smiled.

Hilde pushed the girl in after she sat down and grinned, "Yes, Fruity Pebbles for Helen, and Cocoa Pebbles for Solo,"

"What about Hilde?" Solo asked in the same manner that she was speaking, "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I ate while you were both getting dressed. Right now, I'm making your lunches. Anything specific?"

"Can I have a turkey and cheese sandwich?" Helen asked while putting a mouthful of fruity pebbles on her spoon before eating them.

"Any condiments?"

"Mustard...Mayo...American Cheese...and...lots of sliced turkey!"

Hilde nodded, "What about you Solo?"

"Bologna and American Cheese; Mustard, Mayo."

She smiled, "Got it. Any sides?" She asked as she went to work making their sandwiches.

"Apple sauce and...um...BARREL DRUM DRINK!"

Solo looked in thought, "The same drink, can I have Jell-o?"

"Yes, yes...what flavored Barrel drink?"

"I wan't orange," Helen smiled before drinking the milk left in her bowl.

"I would like red," Solo answered, placing his empty bowl in the sink.

"Alright, go get your bags, meet me at the front door." She said, placing the sandwiches that she'd cut in half in Ziploc bags before placing them in their rightful places. She opened the fridge and grabbed a red Jell-O and red Barrel Drink before placing them in Solo's lunch box, then grabbed an Apple sauce and orange Barrel Drink and putting them in Helen's lunch box. She grabbed two spoons and placed one in both before closing them and making her way to the front door. "Let's go," She ushered, glancing at the clock, it was six thirty, and daycare was at seven.

**-x-x-x-**

Duo sighed, looking at the list of things he had to do, he wasn't sure if the man hated him and had tripled the work load because of it, or if this was the normal work load that Kagome had to put up with...but whatever the case...he was about to _run and hide_, the only thing stopping him...was Kagome...

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So, here is the next chapter, hope you all enjoyed! We are actually coming to a close here soon, so...Please Review, Sankyu~! ^_^''**


	17. A Dream Worth Keeping

**Mama Knows Best**

**Summary: **Kagome was no expert on raising children, but she knew for a fact. She had to keep this child, no matter how scared she was...she would never abandon her child; she'd never be able to forgive herself. She wouldn't run and hide, not the way _he_ did; not like _him_!

**Anime: **InuYasha/Gundam Wing

**Pairing: **Duo/Kagome

**Rated: **M for Mature content in later chapters, blood/gore, character death and Massacres

**Genre: **Romance/Family/Angst

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**-x-x-x-**

**A Dream Worth Keeping**

**-x-x-x-**

_Anytime you want to be right here,_

_Just imagine me and all this will appear._

_You can keep this moment all your life,_

_Forever near~_

Kagome walked up to the mailbox with a smile, her whole life had finally begun to fall into place, and she was so happy that it was beginning to finally look up. She couldn't believe that Duo was back, that she could remember everything in her past, from Heero Yuy, her childhood friend, to Solo and Helen, to being a Pilot and falling in love with Duo; she remember most vividly...the last night they'd spent together...

_A dream worth keeping..._

_When your feeling lost,_

_I'll be your star._

_Just reach out and touch me,_

_No matter where you are._

_In a world where precious things are disappearing over night,_

_Just keep my star in sight~_

"_**Did you need something?"**_

_**He walked to her bed and sat down next to her. "You look depressed."**_

_**She scoffed, "Why ever would I be depressed?" Sarcasm laced her words. "I'm only losing one more person for who knows how long..."**_

She could see it in her mind as if it were just yesterday. She could feel the heartache of him leaving just as well as it had happened moments ago.

_I believe without that dream that's worth keeping,_

_For more than just a day,_

_And even though,_

_The winds of change may come sweeping,_

_It's still a dream worth keeping,_

_Don't let it fade away..._

"_**You aren't losing me," He moved to lie down, pulling her with him. Her legs slid down the bed since she was no longer holding them to her chest. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. "You know you'll be able to contact me, you and the Professor will be in charge of my mission's, so I'm sure sneaking in a few hidden correspondences won't be hard for you."**_

"_**That's not the point," Kagome tried hard to ignore the warmth that flooded her body. Her birthday was in two months, and he wouldn't be there for her. "I wish I could go with you."**_

"_**Wasn't it you who said that you are always with me?" He laughed, "I'll come back, before you know it."**_

She smiled at the memory, even if it was sad, it was a memory, and for that, she would cherish it forever and always.

_Maybe you'll be in some distant land,_

_Feeling all alone,_

_But I'll be close at hand._

_And every time you see a rainbow,_

_Paint the sky behind the rain,_

_You'll be here again~_

_**Duo frowned and leaned forward until his forehead touched hers. **__**"Don't cry Kagome; don't look at me that way..." **__**He whispered; she hid her face in his neck and for the first time in a while, Duo pushed everything concerning Deathscythe, Missile's, Fighting, Power, Armor, the War and anything concerning...out of his mind. He didn't like seeing her this way; she was strong, so very strong, and when he left, he wanted her to still be strong.**_

_**Duo hooked his index finger under her chin and lifted her head before placing his lips on hers. His thumb brushed away the very tears that tore at his heart, and fell from hers.**_

Even if her memories tore painfully at her every fiber, she would hold them forever close in her heart. It's all she could do...

_I believe without that dream that's worth keeping,_

_For more than just a day,_

_And even though,_

_The winds of change may come sweeping,_

_It's still a dream worth keeping,_

_So don't let it fade away~_

_**Kagome, in surprise, pulled away and stared at him, his violet blue eyes a clash of emotions as he mentally berated himself for doing something like that to her. "Kagome...I, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have..."**_

_**Kagome knew what he was thinking; she knew the very thought that was running through his mind at that very moment. 'While she was in such a vulnerable state,' was what he was thinking. Kagome smiled, "Duo~", her voice came out soft spoken, a whisper in his ear, caressing his spirit in whole. She leaned forward and kissed him, no longer caring about being an emotional wreck. She wanted to cling to this warmth, and everything that came with it. His left hand moved from her shoulder to her waist before moving back up towards the first of five buttons on her flannel top. She felt her face heat almost immediately at the feel of cold air on her flesh and his fingers running over her waist line.**_

She blushed, it might sound vulgar, improper and indecent, but she wanted to relive that moment...she wanted for her body to remember his touch, not just her mind...she wanted him to remind her heart of the feel of his love and devotion...

_Someday you might be thinking,_

_That life has past you by,_

_Your spirits might be sinking,_

_With hope in short supply,_

_That's the reason why,_

_That's the reason why~_

_**Kagome felt the embarrassment of the situation kick in; their age, her underdeveloped body and breast, her lack of knowledge in the department of Sexual Intercourse. She was getting scared, and she was sure that her whole body was a light red by now. Her embarrassment took control and she turned her face away from him, closing her eyes as his fingers traced down on to her navel. Her hand moved and she covered her lips with the back of her hand as he kissed at the corner edge of her navel.**_

_**Duo straddled her as he brought his hands back behind her to the small of her waist before lifting her against him; pressing her body against his, flesh on flesh. "Kagome..."**_

_**She looked to Duo, who stared carefully at her.**_

"_**Tell me...are you afraid?"**_

She took the mail from the mail box as she headed back inside, her eyes half lidded with the thoughts that occupied her mind. She wanted Duo to bring back the feeling in her memories...

_I know this dream's worth keeping,_

_As long as it will stay,_

_Even when you see the darkness come creeping,_

_A Dream Worth Keeping,_

_Can never fade..._

_Away~_

"_**...Duo..." Her heart clenched and with tear filled eyes she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. "No, no I'm not. Don't stop," She whispered, "Whatever you do...don't stop."**_

_**Duo blushed at the softly spoken words but nodded and laid her back down.**_

_**Kagome let herself be taken to a new place; the realization that this was the last time they would be together for...she didn't know how long...but that was all she needed to let herself go. She wanted this, she wanted him...she wanted to be remembered, for every second, of everyday that he was away; she wanted him never to forget her.**_

_**A burning need took hold of her every move, eliciting moans from Duo as her knee rubbed friction between his legs. Clothes were discarded throughout the early morning. Bodies formed together as both discovered the other in new ways, exploring each other as they learned more and more. Storing every second to a file all their own, kept sacred in the caverns of their memory.**_

'_I'll see if Duo would...possibly...be in the mood for something like that when he gets back...mm,'_ She frowned, looking back at the clock she glared, "If...he gets back..." It had been three hours since he'd left to tell Sesshoumaru that she wasn't going in to work. "What is taking him so long, did her get lost? AH! No..." She laughed, picking up her phone, she dialed her desktop number and listened to it ring.

"_Taisho Corp, this is Duo Maxwell speaking, how may I help you?"_

She bit her lip, trying hard not to burst into a fit of giggles. "Um, yes, I'm looking for my darling Kagome, is she there?"

"_...darling...Kagome?"_

"Oh...it's so embarrassing," She gave a cute giggle in a slightly higher pitch than her normal voice. "Is she there, if not, could you tell her to meet me at the same place as last month?"

"_...last month...Kagome! KAGOME!"_

She gave in to the giggling fit, "I'm sorry Duo, I had to...so...how's Sesshykins treatin' ya?"

"_...that...was not funny. And your boss is trying to kill me! There is no way he makes you do all of this! HE HATES ME!"_

She frowned, "...what's he got you doing?"

"_Let's see...he had me meet up with this Hojo douche, he kept going on about you, immediate hatred was apparent on my part, I assure you."_

Kagome laughed, "He's a nice guy, don't be mean!"

"_Keh!"_

"You've met Inuyasha, haven't you?"

"_Shoulder length white haired dude? Yeah, we've met, he's cool."_

'_Go figure...'_

"_Anyways, after that, I had to check up on the delivers of Taisho Corps building A.1 and C.4, by the way, who the hell names a building after an explosive, C.4, really?"_

Kagome placed a hand over her lips to hold back on her laughter, "That sounds about normal so far, anything else?"

"_Yeah, checking inventory at his main branch and helping an idiot at the offices with the outgoing deliver status upgrades. Also I had to do a right up on four guys, two girls and I'm not sure what one of them was, I think it was a guy, but he looked like a girl...still not sure."_

"Probably Jakotsu, who all were written up and why?"

"_Let's see~"_

She listened to the rustling a papers as he searched for the write ups.

"_Ayame, Kikyou, Kouga, Hiten, Bankotsu, that Hojo guy...yes, I enjoyed that...and...Yes, Jakotsu was the other one. Now, Kikyou got caught in a fight with this Kagura woman who was bad mouthing you, Helen and Solo, she got to the girl before I did...decked her in the face too...um, your boss wasn't too pleased, with either of them...but he seemed furious with that Kagura lady. Kagura got a warning, but she was sent home for the rest of the day, so I've been doing some of her work too."_

"That's also normal."

"_...right...normal. Anyways, Hiten got into a fight with Hojo over some of the changes Hojo wanted to make to their shipping system, as well as their work schedules, and Hiten was down right against changing his schedule for earlier shipments since he said his wife was pregnant and he wasn't about to throw her sleep schedule into chaos for work. Then that escalated into a fist fight; dude, Hojo is weak. Hiten got a good punch to his gut before Bankotsu pulled him off of the guy."_

"Always the mediator...what was he, Kouga, Ayame and Jakotsu written up for?"

"_Kouga got in an argument with Inuyasha over you. I want to ask you something before I continue on with this."_

She knew this was coming, "Alright, shoot."

"_I might just do that," _He said with a laugh, _"Was there ever anything between you and Kouga or Inuyasha?"_

"No, Inuyasha was with Kikyou when I met him, and he's been with her since. He's very loyal to his girlfriend and would never stray from her. The two aren't engaged, but they'll be celebrating their seven year anniversary this coming April." She smiled at the happy thought, "As for Kouga, he's engaged to Ayame, but he's very protective of me...um, he's like a brother to me, but he thinks of me and Ayame the same. Needless to say, Ayame doesn't like me at all...she gets really moody and she'll start fights with me every chance she gets."

"_That explains the next argument; Kouga got into it with Inuyasha, claiming that he needed to go visit his woman, and Inuyasha got mad, saying he already had a girl and it wasn't Kagome, so that started up another fight, which the young red head Ayame had decided to cut short with a strong left hook of her own directed towards Kouga who...still hasn't woken up...Inuyasha doesn't work here, so he was just escorted from the premises until he cooled off."_

"Wow, she hit him?"

"_I take it...that's not normal?"_

"No, not at all,"

"_Well, Jakotsu was insulted by a customer, and his brother and him started making verbal jabs at the man, Sesshoumaru let it go, since he deemed it reasonable, as long as no physical harm came to his customers. Then, the customer punched Jakotsu in the right eyes, he's now sporting a pretty bad black eye, which is actually more of a purple and blue...his brother almost rang the guys neck and he's locked in the office with Sesshoumaru, and...I haven't heard anything else on the matter. Jakotsu got a punch in, so I had to write him up..."_

She sighed at the drama that her coworkers managed to build up when she wasn't present, "Anything else?"

"_Yeah, I have a lunch meeting with Sesshoumaru and this Naraku fellow in an hour, and then I have to do a mandatory check on next weeks inventory before typing up the write ups, which, I'm actually doing now, and then I have to call in his appointments for tomorrow to remind his scheduled assembly members of the time and expected arrival. I was also told to finish typing in the orientation packet that Kikyou had been working on, and to help this Souta kid...hey, don't you have a brother named Souta?"_

Kagome's eyes widened..."...is it possible...that...Duo, I'll be down there in a moment. And just so you know...I think he's testing you. Sesshoumaru doesn't _hate_...it's to demeaning and unrefined for his tastes. If anything, he abhors you...better word usage...anyways, I'm sure things will fall together. Everyone is coming by a little later today, be home when you finish!" She smiled, "Hey, Duo?"

"_Yes?"_

"I love you, you know that, right?"

"_...yeah, I've waited years to hear you say it though. I love you too."_

She felt her heart race against her chest before hanging up and grabbing the keys to the black sedan in the garage. _'Souta...is it really you...are you my baby brother?'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So, there is chapter Seventeen!**

**Duo: Tell her you love her~**

**Kagome: There's like, three more chapter's left...right?**

**Me: Yeah, something like that! Review guys! SANKYU~ ^_^''**


	18. Perfect

**Mama Knows Best**

**Summary: **Kagome was no expert on raising children, but she knew for a fact. She had to keep this child, no matter how scared she was...she would never abandon her child; she'd never be able to forgive herself. She wouldn't run and hide, not the way _he_ did; not like _him_!

**Anime: **InuYasha/Gundam Wing

**Pairing: **Duo/Kagome

**Rated: **M for Mature content in later chapters, blood/gore, character death and Massacres

**Genre: **Romance/Family/Angst

**WARNING: LEMONY LEMON!**

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**-x-x-x-**

**Perfect**

**-x-x-x-**

Duo sat with Souta in _his office_, as he finished typing up the write up's. "Alright, that should do it. Could you go get them off the printer?"

"Yes sir,"

"Oi, just call me Duo. I don't really work here."

"...then...why are you...working here?"

"Your big boss is trying to kill me, now go get the papers from the printer and stop calling me sir!" He watched the boy scuttle away and smiled, "I hope he is...he's a good kid."

"Hope he's what?"

Duo glanced up as his enemy for life came in. "Nothing..._sir_."

Sesshoumaru smirked, "You seem dissatisfied with the work load. Kagome does this everyday, and I've never heard her complain."

"..." Duo grabbed the stapler from his desk and stood, passing Sesshoumaru, he opened the door as Souta walked up to it. "Thank you," He said; taking the papers, he stapled each pair with the right profile of the coworker the write up went with before handing them to Sesshoumaru. "Did you need something? Or by any chance did you bring me another ridiculously long list of agony." He asked as he sat back down at Kagome's desk before marking the write up type up's off his list.

"I brought you another long list of agony." He held up the list then handed it to the youngest of the three in the room before leaving.

Duo let his head hit the desk painfully once the door was shut.

"...Um...Duo, sir...I can do most of the stuff on this list, if you want, I could help you...I have nothing left to do anyways."

"Hm...let me see it."

Souta stepped up to the desk and handed him the list:

_**1. Write up Schedule Changes as listed on time sheet (Check Inbox)**_

_**2. Deliver Pay Stubs to staff. (Also in Inbox)**_

_**3. Take supply box to Human Resources Lab (Pick it up from the front desk, first floor)**_

_**4. Take suit to dry cleaners (Pick up from my office within the hour)**_

_**5. Call Esta Reservoir Diner and make a Seven O'clock reservation under the name Taisho. (Just Do It)**_

_**6. Call InuKimi Taisho and Inu No Taisho, remind them of the reservation. (Contact Information can be found in her top drawer's rolodex.)**_

_**7. Do this before three O'clock (Send Souta to my office)**_

'_He hates me...'_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome parked her car an unbuckled her seatbelt before climbing out and shutting her door. She turned and started for the entrance, locking the car with the fob as she entered the building. She saw Jakotsu sitting disdainfully on the couch in the lounge and frowned. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "That's not a good look for you,"

"...!" He turned and smiled, "Kagome! I thought you weren't coming in today."

"I had some things to take care of." She kissed him on the cheek and sat down next to him, "You want to talk about it?"

"..." He let his head drop into her lap and sighed, "Bankotsu might get fired because of me..."

"He isn't going to get fired."

"He might! You don't know what happened!"

"...I don't?"

He looked up into her twinkling eyes and sighed, "Who told you?"

"My...uh...well, I'm not sure what he is to me...Duo told me."

"Duo, huh," He pouted, "Kagome, are you sure he won't be fired."

"Positive," She smiled, "Would I ever lie to you?"

"No...not intentionally, at least..."

Kagome patted him on the shoulder, "Come on, I need to see someone." She watched him sit up and placed her hand sadly on his cheek, her thumb carefully massaging the edge of his eye where his fair skin began fading into a dark purple and blackish blue._ "Why would anyone want to hurt you...?"_ Her voice was laced in tears that she refused to shed.

He gave a small smile and placed his hand on top of hers, "You don't need to worry about this; it'll go away with time."

"...silly Jakotsu, it's not your noticeable wounds I'm worried about, it's the ones that I can't see...that worry me." She stood and once more, she placed a kiss on his cheek. "You're perfect the way you are Jakotsu, no matter what anyone else may say, you are beautiful, kind, carrying and a great man...you have always been...a great man." She turned away and left him to stare wide eyed at her as she disappeared into the elevator.

**-x-x-x-**

Sesshoumaru sorted a stack of files, today was abnormally busy, and under normal circumstances, he wouldn't be piling so much work on Duo, but...he didn't have many other options at the moment.

_**~Knock~Knock~Knock~**_

"Enter."

The door opened to reveal his youngest staff member. "You needed something, sir?"

"I need you to run down to the elementary school and pick up my daughter. Bring her here. She's not feeling well, and I would rather her sleep in my office where I can see her, than to sleep in the Nurses office where the Nurse is constantly dealing with other children's illnesses."

Souta nodded and bowed before leaving.

"...a bad day for you to suddenly pass out from an overload of memories...Kagome..."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome watched the elevator open as Souta climbed in and smiled, "Just who I wanted to see."

He looked up in surprise, "Kagome! I mean, Ms. Higura, I thought you weren't coming in today..."

'_...déjà vù...' _She shook her head and smiled, "I had a question for you. As you were aware, I had amnesia, right?"

"..." He nodded, "Yes, I recall you mentioning that you couldn't remember your past...why...have you regained your memory?"

"Mm, yes I have. I know...my full name is Kagome Higurashi, same as yours. I also know that...I have a younger brother named Souta, and that, my father took him while he was still very young and had him stay with somebody he knew. I'm...not sure who it was he stayed with. Souta, tell me, do you remember your father and mother?"

"I have a picture of my father, mother and sister together..."

"Here," She pulled her purse to her side and pulled out a picture from inside, "Do they look like this?"

He looked the picture of the two adults over and his eyes widened, "It's almost exactly the same!"

"So I was right..."

"Where was I?"

She smiled, "You were inside mom..."

"..."

She handed him the picture and he turned it over. On the back read in neat cursive,

_Mommy, Daddy and Souta_

_Baby's first picture._

_Love Always~_

"I-I forgot, I have to pick up Sesshoumaru's daughter!" He said as the doors to the elevator opened, he stopped in the elevator doorway and turned to Kagome who looked curiously at him, "Kagome...I'm...I'm really happy you're my sister!" He said, running out of the elevator and to the company car.

Kagome smiled, sighing, she pressed the button to her floor again and waited till the doors once more opened. Walking out, she made her way to her office and entered without knocking. _'It just about eleven, so he should be on his way to lunch. Or...he could be banging his head against my desk...'_ She smiled, silently closing her door and locking it behind her.

"Before you ask, I haven't finished your list!"

He didn't glance up and Kagome could only smile. Stepping up to her desk she sat on the corner of it and waited till he looked up. "..."

He finally stopped banging his head against the table and glanced up, "AH! KAGOME!" He blushed, "What are you doing here?"

"I work here...this is my office, you know..."

He laughed, "Yeah, sorry...but...why are you here today?"

"I talked with Souta,"

"That's right; you told me you were coming down." He sighed as he took the list in his hand and crossed something else off.

"He gave you three lists?"

"Four, I finished one earlier."

"That's odd. Well, its lunch time, take a break," She said, moving behind her desk and wrapping her arms around his shoulders from behind the leather desk chair.

"Mm, I can't, I have to get all of his...errands, taken care of."

"No, I'll deal with those after break."

"Your off today, I can't let you─"

She cut him off by turning her chair to face her. "I'm not asking. I love working, Duo; it gives me something to do. And right now, I have something else I want to do."

He frowned, "What's that?"

_**-x-x-x-LEMONY-x-x-x-LEMON-x-x-x-**_

"...don't act naïve; it's not a good look for you." She climbed onto her chair and straddled his lap, smiling coyly at him before kissing him on the lips.

"..." His eyes widened before he moaned into the kiss that turned quickly into one of years of heated passion. They wrestled dominance for a couple moments before Kagome had to break away for air.

"Kagome, are you sure you're ready..."

"You haven't changed one bit, Duo Maxwell. I've been without you for six years...I remember everything, but now...I want to feel what I haven't felt for so long. My mind can remember, but I want you to make my body remember." She smiled, kissing him sweetly on the lips before placing her lip close to his ear, _"Give me something to scream about~"_ she whispered seductively.

Duo closed his eyes, he could already feel his lower regions reacting to her, and her whispered _influence_, was more of a turn on than any lace lined lingerie could ever be. He let his hands roam over her hips to her bottom before giving her a squeeze and standing with her held tightly against him. Her legs immediately wrapped around his waist as he pressed her up against the wall. She lifted her purse over her head and let it drop onto the floor without a care in the world.

'_Duo~'_

For a moment, sense wedged its way into his mind and he thought about Sesshoumaru who sat on the other side of the wall that he had Kagome pressed up against, kissing her feverishly as he let his hands wander her thighs. She was still dressed in her business outfit, the skirt had risen with knew position her legs had been forced into. He growled irritably at the pantyhose that interfered with his hands and her flesh. "Don't wear these things again," He said, breathlessly kissing her neck as he moved a knee between her legs before letting her slide down against the wall till she was rested on his knee, her legs on either side of his leg. He used his free hands to unbutton her top and fling it uncaringly across the room. He bit the exposed flesh of her shoulder as he went to the task of unbuttoning her shirt too. _"You wear too much."_ He whispered huskily.

Kagome moaned as he sucked at her neck, leaving a small hickey in place of her once flawless skin. She was sure bite marks would join the collection of damage left on her skin too. "Duo... why am I the only one losing clothing..." She tugged his dress shirt off and ripped the buttons from his white button up. She didn't care to look at the buttons that were shot ubiquitously.

He didn't seem to notice either as he once more lifted her so that her legs wrapped around his waist, his lips placed over the revealed flesh of a partially covered breast. He leaned against her des before placing a hand behind him and blindly wiping the desk clear of any paperwork, scissors, pens, pencils or staplers on the desk. He heard a crash and glanced about the office, the lamp that had once been on the desk now lay broken on the floor next to them, thankfully, it wasn't on or plugged in. _'I'll buy her a new one...later...'_ He went back to the task at hand and laid her carefully on her desk, finally able to remove the nuisance that kept her legs and...other desirable places, out of his reach. He paused in removing them and let a few thoughts run through his mind before smirking. He climbed above the woman he loved and kissed her, her nails raked down his toned chest as he deepened the kiss and turned from loving to zealous. His fingers cleverly maneuvered themselves under her skirt before he ran a finger over her covered sex. It was gentle at first before he put forth more pressure, her hips bucked into his hand as he ran his fingers over her hardening nub. He grinned, pinching the small ball of nerves and listening to her moan unforgiving cries of pleasure as he tortured her in the most delightful ways.

Kagome placed her thumb between her teeth as she bit down, Duo's lips covered her exposed nipple, the bra she was wearing had slipped down enough to allow him access to her pink buds, now being caressed by his skilful tongue. Her body was heated with his warmth as he made her feel what she'd forgotten. "DUO~!" She cried out, "Please, n-no more teasing!"

He chuckled, "There's no fun if I just take you without a little foreplay, Kagome." He bit her pink flower and watched her squirm beneath her as he pulled at the nipple between his teeth.

"_Mmah~"_ She arched into the feeling and tingling that caused tremors to thrill her body.

He watched her eyes become hazy and decided to have a little more fun before taking her; ripping a hole in the pantyhose, he moved the thin fabric of her black panties to the side before letting his fingers slip between her folds. His fingers were immediately assaulted with her juices as he allowed them to flow with the opened gates that he'd provided with his fingers. He let his middle finger slip into her warm walls and felt them constrict tightly around his finger as he began pumping her with his touch.

"_Oh god~ Duo...Duo...AH~Nnn..."_

The scent of Dolce & Gabbana's _Light Blue_ filtered the air around him he made his way lower, kissing her flesh down to the hem of her skirt before removing his finger from her entrance and placing her hands on both her legs and spreading them apart, he dipped his head between her legs, nipping at the fabric covered flesh of her thighs before kissing his way to her nether lips, allowing himself to once more, taste her essence.

Kagome jumped at the feel of his tongue pressing against her nub, moaning and whimpering at the sudden rush of heat in her lower districts. _"Duuuoooooo~ Ooooh...yes, yes, yeees~ It feels so good, Duo!"_

He gave a small smirk and nipped her clit and causing her to spurt juices at the sudden jolt of pain and pleasure, her body broke into a rupture of spasms as her first orgasm raked through her body. Duo licked the juices provided before sitting up and looking at her trembling figure below him. The painful bulge in his pants was now uncaringly uncomfortable in his now too tight jeans, unbuckling the black buckle of his belt; he carefully unzipped and freed himself from the confines of his clothing. _'Probably should have done that sooner,'_

He allowed his penis the fresh air it so desired as he let it out of his boxers and pressed it up against her lower lips, allowing her juices to coat his length as he rubbed himself against her. Her moans echoed against the walls of her office, and Duo just knew Sesshoumaru was having a hard time ignoring the things happening in the office next his. _'Serves him right!' _He pressed his cock up against her opening and waited till she gave the okay.

"Duo~ please, now! Take me now!"

"As you wish, love," He kissed her cheek and pressed himself inside till the head of his cock was hidden with her tight walls; he pressed his lips to her, his tongue coinciding with her in a dance of two as he pushed himself farther into her cavern, he kept the kiss going until he was fully wrapped in her warmth, her walls surrounding his staff in a taut grip from the hilt of his cock to the head. "K-Kagome...Jesus your tight!"

"_Nngh~D-Duo, m-move...please...move..."_

He kissed the spot between her neck and shoulder, teasing a spot as he pulled out to the head before pumping hard back inside the warmth. His sword was sheathed to the very brim, he groaned at the feel of her surrounding him once more. Again, he removed himself almost completely before shoving his cock deep inside her again, harder, and each time, faster. Finally, her cries and moans began to fill the room, and no doubt the entire floor. He was grateful that everyone on that floor, save Souta, who was taking care of something for Sesshoumaru, and Sesshoumaru himself...who he didn't give a damn if he heard, was sent home. "FUCK! KAGOME!" He rocked his hips harder as he took her on her office desk.

"...AH!" Her eyes widened as she saw white flash behind her eyes, "AGAIN! Ooooh~DUUUO!" She cried out as he hit that tender spot once more. He repeated this till she was tightening again around his hard cock, now pulsating inside of her, but he held himself from cumming until she was ready. _"Fill me Duo! Fill me up! Ah~Mmmmnngh~"_ Her eyes were filled with a multitude of emotions, love, lust, trust...passion...she was blinded by pleasure as he shot his load inside. Her eyes widened at the feel of the jet of fluid hitting her inner walls hard causing her to give into another orgasm, filling her womb and still seeping out from her lips and around Duo's cock that still filled her walls. He was still hard, still inside, still rocking hard against her walls and not ceasing.

"_**DUO! AAAH~ YES~! OH FUCK! I CAN'T TAKE IT, I CAN'T ANYMORE~!"**_ Her cries had become louder, more energetic, feverish and intense as he continued pumping her through her orgasm, as well as his own.

Really, it was no surprise that he wasn't being sedated with just one go; he'd been without her for six years, and he hadn't been one to masturbate, so he waited. He waited till he could take her in his arms and hold her in this passionate dance once again. _"Kagome, I'll never let you go again, never!"_ His words were filled with a promise...one he would never break.

"Oh Duo!" She smiled, bringing herself up and kissing him, her arms wrapped warmly around his neck and his around her waist. He could feel her breast bouncing, rubbing against his chest and it only helped to excite him more as he made love to her till she was raw within her lips. Her moans of passion filled Taisho Corp that day, and he was more than happy to let everyone know, she was taken, and they could _all_ back down...because he wasn't going anywhere.

**-x-x-x-**

Sesshoumaru sat in his office, his head lay on the desk in front of him as he tried hard to ignore both the passionate couple in the office next to him, and the painful throbbing in his pants. Picking up the phone, he dialed Souta.

_AH! DUO~_

"_Hello?"_

He cleared his throat, "Souta, change of plans. Take Rin to my manor, I'll be there shortly. When you get back, tell Kagome to cancel."

"_Um...cancel what...sir?"_

"...everything..."

"_Even dinner with your parents?"_

"_Especially_...dinner with my parents." He placed his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose and massaged an oncoming headache.

"_Has something happened sir?"_

He sighed, "Nothing you need to worry about. When you are done with all of that, you can take the rest of the day off. I myself...am going home for a more...less taxing activity..."

"_Um...okay. Have a good day sir."_

"I plan to..." He hung up, then dialed his temperamental fiancé.

"_Hello love,"_

"Kagura, where are you?"

"_Dropping Hakudoshi off at Soccer practice and dropping Kanna off at Dance Recital, why?"_

"...Just...get home...soon...within the next ten minutes, preferably."

"_...right~, It'll be about twenty minutes before I get home."_

"That's fine,"

"_Alright then, see you at home."_

He hung up, grabbed his long trench coat and pulled it on, buttoning it for the first time in a long time as he left in such a hurry, locking his door and climbing into the elevator. The throb in his pants would take forever to relieve, he couldn't wait to be gone with it.

**-x-x-x-**

Hilde smiled as she opened the door to the Gundam Pilots, letting them in; she quickly wrapped her arms around Wufei's neck and kissed him. "I've missed you so much~" She sighed as he held her in the warm and protective arms that she'd grown to love so much.

"Where is Kagome?" Heero asked; always quick to get to the point, he sat on the couch and waited for an answer.

"Hm, now that you mention it...I'll give her a call." She pulled Wufei into the kitchen with her, disinclined to letting him go again.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome pressed herself up against Duo, kissing him full heartedly on the lips as six years of emotions forgotten was finally set free.

"Shit...Kagome, I'm sorry." He said as he pulled back breathlessly.

She smiled up at him, "It's no problem, Duo..." She climbed off of him, scooting back a little; she stared curiously at the still ready and erect penis. She smiled moved closer, letting her tongue trail his length as she took in her juices and his cum intermingled together. She let her as stray ahead of his cock and watched his head fall backwards as pleasure spiked through his body.

"Oh god, Kagome...you're a gift, you know that, right?"

"..." She smiled, kissing the head of his penis ever so caringly as she slipped her mouth over the head and deep throated the hard shaft, letting her tongue dance around the sides as she sucked at his hardening penis. _'How can he get any harder,' _her fingers found his ball sack and she let them massage the two sacks of cum as he began bucking in her mouth. His hand gripped her hair and she almost thought he was going to slam her down on his cock, which, thankfully he didn't. He just held onto her like his life depended on it...which...in his case...it probably did. She pulled away and let her lips move to his balls before taking one into her mouth and sucking hard as one hand massaged the head of his penis and the other pumped him. She trailed her tongue over his balls and watched as he began to pulsate in her hands.

She watched in pure amazement as his cock began twitching, licking the head as she kept her eyes open, wanting so badly to see the stream of white spurt forth from something so wonderful. She gripped his base tightly as she let her tongue play with the underside of the head, pulling back as his groans and moans became erratic and desperate. He began humping her hand with everything he had and she continued watching in wonderment and stupefaction. Finally, the jet of white shot from its confines and sprayed her in an almost paint like effect, it slid beautifully down the crevices of her breasts and she smiled at the tired Duo.

His penis no longer standing tall in her hands; she kissed the limp head and covered the head with her lips before sucking any and all remnants from the slit at the top, pushing her tongue against the slit, her tongue took in everything he had to offer as she drank from him, almost as if enjoying a sweet and delectable treat. When she'd finished cleaning him off, she climbed above him and laid contently beside him, his arm held her securely, warm and lovingly.

_Let me out of this cage_

_I'm not gonna hold,_

Kagome cursed as she moved from Duo's embrace and made her way to her discarded purse.

_I'm gonna break these chains_

_I'm taking control,_

_I'm gonna give you something to talk about,_

_It's another side of me...I'm Acting out~_

_Let me out of this cage_

_I'm not gonna hold,_

_I'm gonna break these chains_

_I'm taking contr─_

"Hello?"

"_Kagome! Where are you?"_

"Hilde! Oh, hey, I'm at work, I'll be on my way over in..." She looked around the office and sighed. "Give me an hour."

"_Alright!"_

Kagome closed her phone and crossed her arms over her chest, looking at the mess she would have to clean up. "Duo..." She moved to her desk and smiled, knowing he'd heard everything. "Get up, get dressed, help me clean up."

"Don't you have...janitors or something?"

"Yes, but I don't let anyone into my office, now, up!"

He sighed, but complied. He was tired, but...sleep could wait.

**-x-x-x-**

Hilde paced the living room, Helen and Solo sat curiously on the couch watching their Aunt, every so often looking at the group of guys that stood looking out the window.

"Their here. Two cars?" Quatre asked, "Why didn't they take one?"

Hilde sighed, "Duo left this morning, Kagome left closer to this afternoon."

Helen smiled and stood up, running to the front door, she opened it and laughed out, "DADDY~! Daddy, do you work with Mama now?"

He laughed as he picked the mini female version of himself up. "No, Daddy doesn't work with Mama, and he doesn't really think he could. Mama is super mom; she can do all sorts of amazing things in just a few hours." He winked at her.

Kagome laughed, _'Thanks for the double meaning,'_ She smiled as she moved to the couch and sat down with Solo. She relinquished her stockings and now wore her business outfit with bare legs. It had taken her more than a few minutes to clean up all the semen on her body and to fix her hair again. Duo had to re-brush and re-braid his hair, it was a good thing she had a brush in her bottom drawer.

"Kagome, you said an hour, it's been an hour and fifty minutes!" Hilde frowned.

"Sorry, on our way out, Souta confronted us and told us that Sesshoumaru wanted all meetings canceled. His daughter was obviously not feeling well, so he went home."

Hilde's face fell, "Oh my, I hope she'll be okay."

Kagome smiled, "I'm sure she will." She looked to the quiet group in the corner and smiled brightly. "If you boys don't mind, I'll be down in a moment, I'm going to shower. I kind of want to wash the day off of me."

Duo hid his smirk under his hand, this didn't go unnoticed by Hilde, Wufei, Heero...well, anyone but the kids.

"Helen, Solo, why don't you two go change out of your school clothes," Hilde said sweetly after Kagome left up the stairs. They nodded and took off up the steps to their room. "...Duo...what happened?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"He and Kagome shared a very intimate─"

"OI!" Duo blushed, "You and your damn Space Heart...yeah...she came into the office, seduced me, and we...had fun...on her desk..."

Hilde stared astonished at Duo, "...you..." She couldn't say anything; there was really...nothing to say. Well, until Heero pressed a gun to Duo's head.

"Hey~!" Duo looked carefully at Heero.

"If you leave her alone...on accident, by death, on purpose; I don't care...I will kill you."

"If I die and leave her alone, how are you going to kill me?"

"I'm sure I can think of something..."

Duo...although he knew it wasn't possible...believed every word out of Heero's mouth.

"Heero, I won't leave her, not even if she wants me to. I've missed her too much, I've searched for her too long, I've loved her since childhood and I will love her till death...I'm not going anywhere...I'm home."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome smiled from where she leaned against the wall in the hallway. She had no doubts, he would never leave her, and she would never be alone again...everything was perfect...

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So, as you can see, we are definitely coming to a close! I love happy endings!**

**Duo: You know, you are pretty much ending the story today, are you really going to just post the last two chapters so easily?**

**Me: Well...I guess I could drag it out...**

**Duo: YES! DRAG IT OUT! Don't post the next chapter until at least ten people have reviewed!**

**Me: This is...like...bribery...right? You know...that's illegal.**

**Kagome: I bribe Duo all the time...**

**Duo: Not in front of the readers, Kagome.**

**Kagome: *Laughs***

**Me: ^_^; Well...there you have it, the next chapter costs 10 Reviews~ Sankyu!**


	19. Falling in Love Again

**Mama Knows Best**

**Summary: **Kagome was no expert on raising children, but she knew for a fact. She had to keep this child, no matter how scared she was...she would never abandon her child; she'd never be able to forgive herself. She wouldn't run and hide, not the way _he_ did; not like _him_!

**Anime: **InuYasha/Gundam Wing

**Pairing: **Duo/Kagome

**Rated: **M for Mature content in later chapters, blood/gore, character death and Massacres

**Genre: **Romance/Family/Angst

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**-x-x-x-**

**Falling in Love Again**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sat down with the group of boys from her past; she knew them all, all accept for Quatre. "Duo...I don't believe I've ever met Quatre...or I haven't got all my memories back..."

This immediately depressed her, "Oh! No, you and I haven't actually met before, but I've heard nothing but wonderful things about you from everyone! You really are amazing! I heard from Trowa that you saved Deathscythe from being destroyed..."

Kagome blushed, "Th-thank you..." She smiled, "How have you been Heero, it's been awhile since we last saw each other, and the last time wasn't under the most ideal of situations."

"...I've been better."

"Oh...?"

Duo laughed, "He got married to Relena Peacecraft, and she's a pester. She calls him every twenty minutes no matter what."

"...she sounds...nice..." Kagome smiled, "What so bad about worrying over someone you love?"

"..." Duo sighed, "Say it like that and there isn't much I can say..."

"I understand worry...but I had to shoot my phone...it annoyed me..."

"...oh my,"

"Trowa, you seem particularly happy, I'm right to assume Quatre here is your boyfriend...right?"

Quatre ducked his head to hide a blush.

Trowa nodded, "You are correct. I'm more curious...however, about you."

"Oh?"

"MAMA!"

Kagome turned her head as Helen came running downstairs with tears in her eyes. "Helen? Helen, sweetie, what's wrong, where is your brother?"

"HE'S WITH THE MONSTER!"

"..." Kagome took off upstairs while Quatre soothed the little girl; Duo was halfway upstairs when he heard laughter from the twin's room. He slowed down and walked up the rest of the way. He walked around the corner and to the door where he saw Solo sitting innocently on his bed reading Edger Allen Poe's, A Tale Tale Heart.

"H-he...oh god..." Kagome whipped the tears of laughter from her eyes.

_~BumpBump~BumpBump~BumpBump~_

Duo looked at his son and smiled, shaking his head as he did so. "Up," He said, gesturing to the boy who sighed, but did as told. "Go apologize to your sister, and tell her what you did,"

"...yes sir,"

Kagome watched the interaction and smiled, "I'm sorry, that was funny..." Kagome gave one smaller laugh before leaning up against Duo who wrapped his arms around her waist. "You've taken up the role _'dad'_ quicker than I thought you would." She smiled, "It makes me happy."

He smiled, pulling her up against him, he kissed her on the lips before taking her hand in his and leading her back downstairs.

"That's not nice Solo!" Helen cried, "You aren't supposed to scare the people you love!"

"I apologized already; I was just having some fun!"

"Play with dolly's like I do if you want to have fun!"

"NO WAY!" He turned away from his sister with a flushed pout and his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm a boy, I don't play with dolls!"

Duo and Kagome glanced between them and sighed; Kagome picked up Helen and smiled, "Helen dearest, do you remember what Mama said about forgiving?"

"...There is no love without forgiveness, and there is no forgiveness without love."

Kagome placed her daughter down and turned her to face her brother who still refused to look at Helen.

"..." Helen stepped forward and hugged her brother from behind. "I'm sorry...don't be mad Solo..."

Kagome smiled as Solo sighed and turned to hug his sister in return. "I don't hate you. It's just fun teasing you."

Helen puffed her cheeks irritably and released her brother who took off running upstairs and laughing. Helen yelled out her charge before running up stairs after him.

"Problem resolved!" Kagome patted her hands together as if to get rid of dirt or dust.

"Nicely done, Kagome," Quatre smiled, "I must say though, Helen gave me more than a little scare when she came down here crying."

Kagome frowned, "Tell me about it, I think my heart jumped out of my chest..."

**-x-x-x-**

Night soon fell upon the household and everyone was ushered off to sleep by Kagome. She had made it her job to see to it that everyone got to bed. Duo on the other hand, had made it _his _job to see to that _she_ got to their bed.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Two Months Later)**

Sally wasn't sure how it happened, but her condo had somehow turned into a hotel. Not that she minded, it just...well, she just wasn't sure how it had happened. For one, none of the pilots ever stayed in one place for too long...now it's like they were moving in. She decided wooden name plates would be placed on the wall by their doors. That way, whenever they decided to drop by, they had a room to stay in. Quatre & Trowa was read on one, Wufei & Hilde was read on another, Heero & Relena was on a third, in case the girl he'd chosen to spend the rest of his life with, ever decided to join him in a visit. Then Duo & Maxwell, they got one as well, since she was sure they wouldn't live there forever, and finally, Solo & Helen got one. She didn't need one, it was her home.

_**~Psst~**_

She quirked a brow and glanced over her shoulder where Duo stood hiding around a corner, he waved her over and she sighed before standing. _'I could have sworn that there were only two kids living here.' _She stopped in front of Duo, "Yes?"

"_Shh~!"_ He took her by the wrist and pulled her down the hall silently before stopping and pushing her into the garage. "Alright, I need to borrow you for the day. Hilde was going to come with me, but...Wufei dragged her off, and that...is apparently...that."

"What do you need?"

"You'll find out later. I can't afford to say anything here, let's go, before Kagome wakes up!"

Sally didn't have a choice in the matter of going or not as she was pushed into the black sedan and driven away without much time for words, much less a struggle.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome looked blandly at the wall, "Heero~" She let herself fall sideways on the couch as Heero came in cleaning his gun.

"Hm...?"

"...Duo's gone..."

_**~Chikchik~**_

She watched him load the gun and smiled, "Not like that...I mean, he isn't here...I'm bored."

"...mm," He placed his gun on the table with the safety on and sat next to her, lifting her head before lying it back down in his lap.

She smiled up at him and took his hand in hers, tracing the gold band around his left hands ring finger. "What's it like...?"

He took her hand and squeezed it carefully, "It's like...having warmth fill your entire being...having all the good things in life in one person...at the same time...you take all the bad that comes with it with opened arms, grateful for every moment you have with the person you've chosen to spend every waking moment with." He laced his fingers with hers and gave a small smile as he let a few of his own memories come back to him. "It's like each day...you find something else about that person to fall in love with; each new discovery more amazing than the last."

Kagome smiled, "You really love her...don't you?"

"...more than life itself."

Kagome sat up and sighed, "I want that...but I don't know...if Duo does."

He gave a small secretive smile, "Who knows, with Duo...anything is possible."

**-x-x-x-**

"No!"

"...then, what about this setting?"

"Too common!"

"The marquise stone?"

"No!"

"...sir, perhaps _you_ could tell me a little bit about her? Maybe I can find her description in one of my selections in the back."

Duo looked at the elder woman behind the glass jewelry cases and gave her a lost look, "...she's perfect..." He smiled, "Everything about her;"

Sally smiled, listening from where she leaned up against the wall.

"The way she walks into the room after a shower, or how the wind blows her hair in that magical way that just draws your eyes to her. How she'd rather dance in the rain, rather than watch it from inside...or how her eyes twinkle with mischief when she's playing with the twins...She's perfect, beautiful, and so strong..."

"Strong?" The elder woman who had been watching him carefully, listening intently to each word he said.

"Here," He said, placing his hand over his heart. "And here," He pointed to his head, "She's strong-minded and has an unyielding heart..." He placed his hands in his lap and looked at them in thought, "She's...amazing, flawless, radiant, stylish, refined, clever and quick minded...she's an astounding mom, my best friend, my first love, my conscience...as I've said...she's...perfect. Summed into one word...perfection..." He sighed, "She's the woman I want to grow old with, loving her the way I have for the last ten years, unchanging and unceasing."

"...I see...sir, please follow me to the back..."

He looked up and gave a nod, standing and following the elder woman to the back of the store.

**-x-x-x-**

Helen and Solo sat on the curb waiting for Duo to return, and their Aunt Sally was also gone. "Helen, Solo...Sesshoumaru is bringing Hakudoshi and Rin over~! Come inside and help me with some cookies~!"

They shared a glance before smiling and running inside.

"CHOCOLATE CHIP!" Solo yelled.

Helen caught her mothers hand as she grabbed the pack of Chocolate chip cookies, "OATMEAL RAISIN!"

She pulled out another pack and Helen smiled. "We'll make both, kay?"

**-x-x-x-**

Duo looked down at the velveteen box he held, opening it for what Sally believed to be the twenty-seventh time. "Think she'll like it?"

"...this is Kagome. If it's from you...no matter what it is...she'll love it...she loves you..."

He smiled, "Your right...you know...I wish I had been there...to help her. I wish I had gotten the chance to help raise them..." He looked out the window of the car, "I can't go back in time...I can't raise them from infancy...but I can do the next best thing...I can be their father...and with all the love I have in me...I can help raise them into two adults who will be ready for the world, and be able to make their own decisions...aware of the consequences each of their choices comprise of..."

"..." Sally smiled, "Everything...will be fine..."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome smiled as the four kids ran upstairs with their small plate of cookies. Sesshoumaru sat on the couch staring at her curiously as she walked into the living room.

"Duo...is Helen and Solo's father, have the two of you decided on whether or not you'll get married?"

"Geeze, dad..." She sat down across from him, "I...don't know...I just...I know I don't want to live my life...without him. I would be content, just being with him...marriage has nothing to do with it...I'll love him just the same."

Sesshoumaru looked at her and gave a small smile, "You'll be happy in the long run...know matter what happens; especially if your office episode is anything to go by."

Kagome blushed and went to say something when Helen's voce drew their attention. _**"DADDY IS BACK!"**_

Kagome looked up as the door opened and Duo came in with Sally behind him. He smiled and made his way straight before her...taking her hands in his he kissed each knuckle before pulling her forward and kissing her determinedly on the lips. He broke away from her and lifted her into his arms before placing her on the couch and moving in front of Sesshoumaru.

"Can I talk with you for a moment?"

Sesshoumaru gave a nod and stood.

"...wha~?"

Sesshoumaru paused and turned back, "Duo invited me over; said he had something important to discuss." Then turning back, he followed Duo upstairs.

"What is...going on?" She pouted, "If there is something going on between Sesshoumaru and Duo...I swear, I will kill every male on this planet!"

Sally smiled, "Wouldn't that be something, to find out that their having secret relationship behind your back?"

Kagome made a sad face, "N-no...no, it wouldn't be something!"

**-x-x-x-**

Wufei and Hilde walked in to see Kagome standing in a corner, facing the paint of the wall as she walked forlornly back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"Did...something happen?" Hilde asked, placing her bags next to the door as she made her way to Kagome's side. Kagome turned a teary face to her and she looked back in worry.

"D-Duo is in a secret love-love relationship with...Sesshoumaru~!" She cried, hugging Hilde tightly as she did.

"No he's not..."

Kagome looked up, "You promise...?"

Wufei laughed, "Yeah, I can promise you, he is in no way, in a _'love-love relationship'_ with Sesshoumaru."

Kagome smiled, "I know...I'm just getting all weird. Duo just took Sesshoumaru upstairs, and Solo said their in Duo's and my room..."

"Ah..."

**-x-x-x-**

Duo smiled, "Thank you...you're the closest person to Kagome in that way, and I really wanted your support and encouragement on this." Duo ran back downstairs, excitement was rolling off of him in waves as he pulled Kagome towards the door. "I'm stealing Kagome away for awhile," was all he said before letting the door shut behind him and Kagome.

_Let's pretend baby,_

_That you've just met me,_

_And I've never seen you before._

Kagome held his hand as they passed the cars, she watched as he nervously continued to look at her when he thought she wasn't paying attention, pulling her in a direction that he's obviously thought over.

_I'll tell all my friends,_

_That I think you're starin',_

_And you say the same to yours._

He smiled as they came up to the lake nearby the park, walking out onto the dock he took her by the hands and guided her in front of him, wrapping his arms soothingly around her waist as they looked out at the lake. The sun was starting to set and a few ducks, ducklings, geese and storks adorned the surface of the water.

_And oh, well dance around it all night,_

_And then I'll follow you outside,_

_And try to open up my mouth,_

_And nothing comes out right._

Kagome smiled as she leaned back against him, interlacing her fingers with his. "Duo...?"

"Kagome, do you know how much I love you?"

_And I wanna fall in love with you again,_

_I don't have to try,_

_It's so easy,_

_Who needs to pretend?_

Kagome frowned as he turned her to face him. "Duo?"

"You are...and always have been my dream...Kagome. My love for you, if multiplied by infinity, then taken to the depths of forever...would still only be a glimpse of how much I love you...a love that is growing stronger with every passing second." He leaned forward and kissed her sweetly on the lips. Pulling away, he gazed into her cobalt blue orbs that had so long ago captivated his heart without his knowing.

_But because it's so funny,_

_Let's just think about it, honey,_

_Let's just fall in love again._

"I love you more than any words can say..." Brushing her bangs from her face he smiled, "I just have to close my eyes, and I see you every night in my dreams. All I need to do is close my mouth, and I can hear your voice in the back of my mind...but I wouldn't dream of closing my heart...because I couldn't survive without the love that I have for you..." He kissed her cheek, "For yesterday's memories, today's love, and tomorrow's dreams, I love you."

_I'll call you in three days,_

_Not too soon, not too late,_

_And Ill ask your roommate if you're home._

"Kagome...I'll be the first to admit that...I'm not perfect. I wasn't there when you needed me most, and during that time, I wasn't there to make you smile during those tough times...but I want to be here now, and I want to be the best that I can for you."

Kagome stared into his amethyst blue eyes with tears in hers. _'Duo~'_

"I've always wanted a world of my own, where I can do whatever I want, where I could live alone...until I came to know you...now, all I want is a world that I can share with you, a paradise...a Utopia..." He pulled out a small book from his back pocket and her eyes widened.

"Duo?" She opened it and stared down in slight surprise, then smiled at the picture inside. It was of her last moment with him, before he left to fight OZ...Her hair cascading about her sleeping form, though, it was only from her chest up, the sheets cover her chest.

_You call me on Thursday,_

_And well hang out all day,_

_Then fall asleep on the phone._

"Every moment spent with you is like a beautiful dream come true..."

_And oh, I'll hold your hand when we drive,_

_And well lose track of all the time,_

_And well tell everyone,_

_That we ain't never felt so alive._

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed them both, "Meeting you was fate, and becoming your friend was a choice...but falling in love with you...was beyond my control."

_And I wanna fall in love with you again,_

_I don't have to try,_

_It's so easy,_

_Who needs to pretend?_

'_Oh Duo...is this real?'_

"Kagome, I wish you could see yourself through my eyes, because only then would you realize just how special you are to me..."

_But because it's so funny,_

_Let's just think about it, honey,_

_Let's just fall in love again._

"Everyone tells me that you only fall in love once...but that's not true...every time i hear your voice...every time I see your face, look into your eyes, hold your hands...i fall in love all over again."

_Well fall disgustingly fast,_

_And well stop hangin' out with friends,_

_And they'll be so offended,_

_And I wanna fall in love with you again._

"Hilde told me a few days ago, that I should put your name in a heart, if I loved you...but I refused."

Kagome frowned, watching him carefully as he got down on his knees before her and took her hands once more in his.

"I refused, because I know how easily a heart can be broken...so instead..."

_I don't have to try,_

_It's so easy,_

_Who needs to pretend?_

He placed his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small black velveteen box. "I chose to place your name inside a circle that would last forever..." He opened the box and her eyes widened. Inside lay a beautifully designed ring. A picture-perfect princess-cut diamond framed by round diamonds in a lovely setting. Additional round diamonds played a supporting role around the silver band; the ring gave off a beautiful shine and luster. Inside the band was engraved in neat cursive:

_~Kagome & Duo Always~_

"_Duo~" _

_But because it's so funny,_

_Let's just think about it, honey,_

_Let's just fall in love again,_

_Let's just fall in love again,_

_So, let's just fall in love again._

"Kagome...will you marry me?"

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So...the next chapter is the LAST chapter...hope you guys can hold up a few hours! Please review~ SANKYU! ^_^''**


	20. Every Ending Has a Beginning

**Mama Knows Best**

**Summary: **Kagome was no expert on raising children, but she knew for a fact. She had to keep this child, no matter how scared she was...she would never abandon her child; she'd never be able to forgive herself. She wouldn't run and hide, not the way _he_ did; not like _him_!

**Anime: **InuYasha/Gundam Wing

**Pairing: **Duo/Kagome

**Rated: **M for Mature content in later chapters, blood/gore, character death and Massacres

**Genre: **Romance/Family/Angst

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter Twenty**

**-x-x-x-**

**Every Ending Has a Beginning**

**-x-x-x-**

_**(Seven Months Later)**_

Duo walked inside to find Kagome lounging with a pout of the sofa, "Hm? What's wrong?"

She looked to Duo and sighed, "It's boring here. You work at Taisho Corp now, and since you've been taking over my position until I get back, you've been even busier than before. I should never have told you..."

"...Kagome...everyone would have noticed sooner or later."

"...yes...but no one is here anymore anyways...so..."

"Kagome...do you not want this?"

She smiled, "I would do it all over again...though...perhaps in a different location."

With a grin on his face, Duo strolled over to his beautiful fiancé, taking her hand in his; he kissed the back of her hand before sitting down next to her. He laid his head against her swollen stomach and smiled. "Not everyone left...you know."

"But they aren't _here_."

"Wufei and Hilde are our neighbors, Kagome...Sally is working with Lady Une in the colonies and won't be back for another few months, Heero and Relena live a few miles away...the only ones you don't really see are Trowa and Quatre, and that's because Trowa they're always traveling and on the go."

"...Quatre called me..."

He looked up curiously; over the three months that everyone had been together, she had grown very fond of the fair head Arabian Prince, "What about?"

"...he wants to adopt, but...doesn't know how to tell Trowa."

"That's funny, I got a call from Trowa, saying pretty much the same thing. Three months here and they grew used to Solo and Helen. Speaking of, where are they?"

"Sesshy has them..."

"Oh, how's Kagura holding up?"

"...morning sickness is a bitch, I sympathize...I've had to go through this twice now."

He laughed, "Yes, well...Sesshoumaru was pacing, he wanted to get home to see her all day today."

"Is that why your home earlier than normal?" She asked, "He was too busy worrying for his beloved wife that he couldn't think straight enough to give you work?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

_**~Knock~Knock~Knock~Knock~**_

Kagome patted Duo, "You get it; I'm too fat to stand."

"...you...aren't fat..." He kissed her tenderly on the lips than stood, "You're just carrying precious cargo," He chuckled as her face brightened.

A few moments later, the door was opened by Duo to reveal the teen Kagome adored so much. "Sis!"

"Hey Souta, how was work?"

"It was good!"

"Will you be staying for dinner?"

"Oh...I just came to see how you were holding up...I have dinner plans..."

"Oh! A girlfriend?"

He blushed, "Uh, no...I'm going to be hanging out with a couple friends. Shippou, an old friend from school, Souten, his girlfriend, another friend from school, and Megumi..."

"..." Kagome smiled mischievously, "An old crush from school?"

"...y-yeah, pretty much."

"Hehe~" She smiled, "Have fun, and good luck!"

He smiled and nodded, "Thanks!" He left through the door he came and Duo shut it behind him.

Kagome sighed and made stand up when a familiar pain in her abdomen hit her like a truck and she collapsed to the carpeted floor. An uncomfortable feeling between her legs caused her to let out an irritated groan of annoyance.

"Kagome!" Duo was by her side the second he saw her falling. "What's wrong?"

"_B-baby..."_

"Baby...? AH! THE BABY'S COMING!"

She watched the world fly past her as he ran to the car with her in his arms, her bag already in the backseat. Kagome smiled despite the random jabs of pain she kept getting; she'd never gotten the chance to have a moment like this the last time she gave birth. No...she was happy, she was making new memories, in this life that she would be starting with Duo.

**-x-x-x-**

**(An Hour Later)**

**-x-x-x-**

Sesshoumaru arrived with Kagura, Kanna, Hakudoshi, Solo and Helen right behind him, though, that wasn't the case the moment Helen and Solo saw that their father and mother were not in the waiting room like they were told.

"Where are Mama and Daddy?"

A nurse looked the girl over and smiled at the familiar appearance, "Is your daddy Duo?"

"Yes!"

"He's in the delivery room with your mother. You have a sibling on the way, aren't you excited?"

"Yes; I'm going to be a big sister, and Solo is going to be a big brother. Since we're twins, we can tease ore younger sibling, but Mama and Daddy said, that if we choose to do that, we need to also let the baby know, we love them very much, no matter what!"

The nurse stared at the girl for a few moments then smiled, "Precious, you'll be a great big sister." She stood then went back to work. The group sat down in the waiting room, waiting patiently as the time fluttered past them.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Six Hours Later)**

**-x-x-x-**

Duo smiled down at the little girl in his arms, still a little pink from the birthing, he smiled at the little fisted fingers and the small lips, the full head of black silky hair, her eyes were unknown at the moment. He didn't care though. She was beautiful, and he would always be there for her. He moved to Kagome's side and handed her the newborn baby wrapped in the feathery soft lavender blanket.

"What would you like to name her?" Kagome asked softly, her face showed signs of fatigue after everything that had happened.

"...I remember hearing a name while fighting OZ; it meant Child of Love in Japanese, Aiko..."

"...beautiful," Kagome handed the baby back to Duo, "I'm going to get some sleep, go show the others...I'm sure everyone is curious." He smiled, kissing her on the forehead before taking his leave. Kagome laid her head in the pillow and sighed, _"Sweet...sweet...sleep..."_

**-x-x-x-**

**(Four Months Later)**

**-x-x-x-**

Duo sat with InuKimi who held his youngest, looking through books of flowers and what their meanings were. Kagome had gone to pick up the dress for Helen and tux for Solo. Their wedding would be taking place June 12th; Duo smiled, it was actually, the day that they had _first_ met...and now...it was the day that she would make him the happiest man in all of the colonies and throughout the entire earth.

"What about these?"

"Those would go well with Helen's eyes,"

InuKimi laughed, "That's a rather bad way to boost your own ego; she has your eyes."

"...no, her's still hold that innocence...I lost that during the war...no, before that."

"...well, we'll mix them with the Baby's Breath. Iris's are going to be the centerpiece's at all the tables...an odd choice for a wedding though..."

He smiled, flipping through the pages till he came to the purple and yellow flower. "It's meaning is, A Promise...we've all made promises throughout our lives, but we'll be making the biggest promise on that day."

"Three more months...you ready?"

"I'm more than ready...I've been waiting for this my whole life."

**-x-x-x-**

**(Three Months Later)**

**-x-x-x-**

The line up was simple enough. With Wufei's help, Kagome finally dragged Lady Une to earth to see her, and this was the first time she'd seen her since Kagome lost her memories to begin with. Sally came back too. Hilde was the Maid of Honor, and Heero was the Best Man. Relena, Kagura, Kikyou and Ayame were the Brides Maids, and Wufei, Quatre, Trowa and Souta were the stand up behind Duo. Solo was the Ring Bearer, Helen was the Flower Girl, and Aiko was sitting dangerously close to the cake on the table.

"Ah, ah~" Kagome rushed over and smiled; picking Aiko up, she held her close to her heart. "Silly, what are you doing...on the table?" The seven month old baby rested her head on her chest as the lulling beat of her heart soothed her into a silent sleep.

"Sorry," Hilde smiled, coming up behind her and taking Aiko. "We're moving the cake out to the grand hall now. Are you ready? You look beautiful!" Hilde's eyes were practically sparkling.

"Thank you! Hilde, you look amazing as well, has Wufei seen you?"

"AH! No..." She blushed, "He's never seen me in a dress before..."

"Well...he will today..."

"Are you ready?"

Sesshoumaru stood in the doorway wearing an Armani tux in black with a silver tie and white under shirt, an iris pinned to the inside of his right chest pocket.

"Yeah!"

**-x-x-x-**

_I knew that we belonged together,_

_Long before I knew your name,_

_And the only thing I longed for,_

_Was a sign to prove you felt the same._

The music began playing, a mix of a piano and Koto captivated the audience, and Kagome watched as Helen walked slowly down the isle before her, iris petals falling in white, yellows and purple/yellows, as she sprinkled them down the red carpet. Kagome walked a measured pace, making sure to keep a fair distance behind her daughter, Solo was walking in from behind her and on her arm was Sesshoumaru, who would be giving her away. She was dressed in an Ivory strapless satin ball gown with beaded embroidery and a beaded bodice pickup, behind her trailed a cathedral train.

_Just...say to me,_

_I'm gonna love you till the end of time,_

_Somehow to hearts have made a friend of time,_

_Eternity~_

_Eternity~_

_Is on our side..._

On her head was a two-tier veil of ivory that had a beautifully beaded scallop edge to it and beaded flowers and sequins, the veil came just to her fingertips before stopping. Kagome smiled as Sesshoumaru lifted her veil and kissed her on the cheek before congratulating her, a true smile was held on his lips as he took his seat in the front row and watched her step up the small mini stairs to the table the was before the preacher, and between/beside Duo and Kagome who now faced each other.

Helen smiled and took her mothers bouquet before moving to stand beside Hilde who held Aiko in her arms.

_I'm not afraid to say forever,_

_You have made me feel so sure,_

_Cuz' I know its everlasting,_

_And I've never had this feeling before._

Duo took her now free hands in his and smiled into her eyes, she was breathtaking in his mind, her eyes twinkled with love and she had looked like an angel walking down the isle, her little cherubs by her side.

"Dearly beloved friends, we are gathered here in the sight of God and in the face of this company, to join together Duo Maxwell and Kagome Higurashi in the bonds of holy matrimony."

_Keep...telling me,_

_I'm gonna love you till the end of time,_

_Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time,_

_Eternity~_

_I'll love you for,_

_Eternity~_

"If any man can show just cause why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him speak now, or else hereafter hold his peace." The priest remained silent for a few seconds before continuing, a smile gracing his lips.

"Do you, Duo Maxwell, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, to have and to hold; and do you promise, forsaking all others, to cleave to her and her alone, for as long as you both shall live?"

_Caught...in the tide,_

_And it brought...me to you,_

_Under a spell,_

_And now I know that dreams come true~_

Looking into her eyes, he smiled, "I do," He tightened his grip only slightly on her hands.

"Do you, Kagome Higurashi, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, to have and to hold; and do you promise, forsaking all others, to cleave to him and to him alone, for as long as you both shall live?"

"Yes, yes, I do..."

_I'm gonna love you till the end of time,_

_Somehow to hearts have made a friend of time,_

_Eternity~_

_Eternity~_

_Is on our side..._

"What token do you give as a symbol of your affection and of your sincerity and fidelity?"

Solo came forward with a silk pillow and held out the twin velveteen boxes, one with a silver cursive D and the other with a silver cursive K. Duo took the box marked with the K and pulled the gold band from it before placing it gently back on the pillow. "This ring I give as a token of my affection, sincerity, and fidelity. Will you wear it as a symbol of your own affection, sincerity, and fidelity towards me?"

Kagome smiled, "I will." Duo placed the ring on her ring finger.

The priest turned to Kagome, "What token do you give as a symbol of your affection and of your sincerity and fidelity?"

She took the box mark with the cursive D and pulled free a gold band before placing the box gently on the pillow. Solo made his way to stand next to Heero.

"This ring I give as a token of my affection, sincerity, and fidelity. Will you wear it as a symbol of your own affection, sincerity, and fidelity towards me?"

"I will." Kagome repeated his own motion and placed the ring on his own ring finger.

_I'm gonna love you till the end of time,_

_Somehow to hearts have made a friend of time,_

_Eternity~_

_Eternity~_

_Is on our side..._

The priest nodded "Repeat after me," He told Duo. "I, Duo Maxwell, take thee Kagome Higurashi, to be by lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part. By God's holy ordinance, I pledge to you my faith."

Duo repeated those words, not once letting his gaze waver from hers.

The priest turned to Kagome who had to blink away her tears, "Repeat after me," Kagome nodded, "I, Kagome Higurashi, take thee Duo Maxwell, to be by lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part. By God's holy ordinance, I pledge to you my faith."

Her words came out with poise as she repeated each word faithfully.

"Because Duo Maxwell and Kagome Higurashi have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and these witnesses, and have thereto given and pledged their faith, each one to the other. By the power given to my by the Saint Unisys Cathedral, I pronounce that they are Husband and Wife, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. You may now kiss the Bride..."

_I'm gonna love you till the end of time,_

_Somehow to hearts have made a friend of time,_

_Eternity~_

_Eternity~_

_Is on our side..._

Duo lifted the veil of her headpiece and pulled her into a love laced lip lock. Flashes went off around the audience as pictures were taken and video footage was recorded. Without a second thought, he lifted her and spun her around before placing her carefully back down on her satin high heel wedges. "I promise you, I will do everything in my power, to make you the happiest woman alive."

"Duo...I am the happiest woman alive...I have you..." She kissed him sweetly on the lips.

_Eternity~_

_I'll love you for,_

_Eternity~_

**~The End~**

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: That's the last chapter...should I make an Epilogue? It's up to you guys, tell me what you think.**

**Duo: I think an Epilogue would be a great Idea, *Read over Authoresses shoulder* is that the Epilogue if you choose to post one?**

**Me: ...it could be, *Looks at Word Document* but really...you don't need another sex scene...you two just had another baby.**

**Duo: Really, how can you put a number on Lave Making?**

**Kagome: You put a number on Love Making, for every child I have to give birth to. We are on three.**

**Duo: Yet...I've only slept with you twice...-.-...funny how math can contradict you.**

**Me: Anyways, please post your opinions! Until further notice, this story is finished!**


	21. Epilogue

**Mama Knows Best**

**Summary: **Kagome was no expert on raising children, but she knew for a fact. She had to keep this child, no matter how scared she was...she would never abandon her child; she'd never be able to forgive herself. She wouldn't run and hide, not the way _he_ did; not like _him_!

**Anime: **InuYasha/Gundam Wing

**Pairing: **Duo/Kagome

**Rated: **M for Mature content in later chapters, blood/gore, character death and Massacres

**Genre: **Romance/Family/Angst

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Epilogue**

**-x-x-x-**

**Just Another Day in Paradise**

**-x-x-x-**

_**(10 Years Later)**_

In their early thirties, it's been ten wonderful years since Duo and Kagome were married. Over the years, many friends had been made, many family members had been added, many more, created. As of this moment, Hilde was expecting her third child, while Wufei was, literally, begging Nataku for a baby boy. Yes, her first two, two years apart, were both girls. She had gotten pregnant one year after Duo and Kagome had married, four months after she herself had married, which had been eight after Kagome. Now Wufei and Hilde lived as neighbors, happily devoted to one another.

Relena and Heero had moved down, though a little further into the city since Relena was a Diplomatic Immunity Leader, and the Princess of the Sanc Kingdom, which actually made Heero the Prince, which for some reason...seemed to bug Duo. He had mentioned something about two Princes, one head of the clan, and the other being so mysterious, it equaled out to being a Prince, which in a way, he too was, since he was the 'partner' of a Prince. Yeah, it confused Kagome at first too, but she pulled it all together after a couple minutes. Heero had a healthy boy of eight years old, and a little girl only two, who...he adoringly spoiled while he believed no one to be watching. _Everyone knew._

Zechs and Noin, who had actually gone in search for the stubborn man, had _dragged_ him back to earth, where Lady Une awaited them ever so patiently, now both were living peacefully among civilians; no longer required to be soldiers in a war, no longer needing to fight. Noin was more than pleased by this, especially now with her own son of four. Zechs worked with Sesshoumaru, managing one of the other companies. Both actually had a lot in common, _apparently..._though, Kagome didn't think she could ever connect the dots concerning their similarities, she could see that the two were really close friends after six years of knowing one another.

Kagura had her hands full with Hakudoshi, Rin and Kanna, all of which were in their _teenage _years; that's always fun. Then her ten year old daughter, her three year old son, and another on the way; needless to say, their sex life wasn't in trouble. Kagome remembered the day that the youngest son was conceived. Kagura and Sesshoumaru had been stuck in an elevator in _his_ building for two hours...what would you do? Duo and Kagome had come to get their stuff when they found the two messily dressed and asleep in the elevator that had started working sometime after they had fallen asleep.

Trowa and Quatre, much to Quatre's delight, had adopted two kids, twins, both girls. Both at the time were infants, and Quatre had claimed a deeper emotional calling when trying to choose. He had told Trowa that something about them was special. Five years later, Quatre came under the conclusion that the two were Empath's like him. They too had _'Space Hearts'_, and he found this out when he and Trowa had a fight downstairs, and almost at the exact moment he'd started crying, both girls had started crying. Trowa had gone to them, but neither had stopped, which was _not_ normal. Trowa had a certain charm with children and animals..._THEY LOVED HIM!_ Well, Quatre had taken one, and had smiled, and truly showed his love for the little one, and both had stopped crying, at exactly the same time. It happened, when fights went on, or people got hurt, the twins could feel that pain.

Lady Une had a child, though, no one but Kagome, Noin and Zechs knew who the father was. Actually, Saint Une had the child; the child had been birthed only seven months after the death of Treize Khushrenada. It was a little girl, and she had Treize blonde hair, and Sainte Une's eyes. She was precious, and Lady Une and Saint Une, both, taught the girl the moral and ethical values of Treize, the best she could.

**Now, with Duo and Kagome:**

"KAGOME!"

"..." Kagome looked to the front door that had moments ago slammed open. Her twins sat on the floor, staring curiously at their father, both sixteen now. Her youngest, Aiko, who was ten now, came running down the stairs before heading straight to her father who smiled and caught hold of his youngest daughter, hugging her before turning his happy smile to Kagome. "What is it?" Kagome asked.

Duo frowned, "Geez, and here I took off early...you don't even remember...it's our ten year anniversary."

She raised a brow, "That's tomorrow, Duo. Check the calendar."

His eyes widened and he ran into the Kitchen as Kagome stood with a smile. Walking into the Kitchen, she watched him stare at the Chocolate covered Strawberries, the Chocolate Fondue Fountain centered on the Kitchen Island, and the seared duck that was centered on the Kitchen table with some sides around it. The lights were dim, and the curtains closed, and with the help of her kids, irises were placed in various places. "Happy anniversary, Duo; you didn't really think I'd forgotten, did you?"

Duo turned and stared at her incredulously, "When...how..._when?_"

"I told Sesshoumaru to send you home under the guise of no work left for you to do. He agreed,"

"Why?" He was more than curious as to why their demon like boss would even _consider_ letting him go home early.

"I found him in a compromising situation, you know, Kagura, him, his desk...and a zucchini." Her eyes lingered on the seared duck with thin slices of zucchini in the sauce surrounding it.

"..." He stared at her wide eyed, "Tell me everything!"

"Later, for now...why not eat. Oh...Kagura invited Helen and Solo over, Hakudoshi and Kanna wanted to have a sleepover."

"Oh? Teenagers have those? I thought they just called it sex."

Kagome glared and threw a fork at him, one which stuck with a ~**THUNK~** in the wall beside his head. She pointed next to him, where Aiko was eyeing the seared duck with wide eyes and a watery mouth. Duo's eyes widened at what he'd said and how close his daughter was, smiling silently and sheepishly at Kagome, he plucked the fork from the wall before sitting down.

"Also, Aiko will be going to spend the night with Megumi and Rin..."

"AH!" His eyes sparkled, "A beautiful night...is in my future."

Kagome rolled her eyes. This would be a fun night alright; she had no plans of getting pregnant again...so needless to say...she had no plans of letting him _touch_ her.

**-x-x-x-**

Duo waved his kids off, smiling at them as they climbed into the car Sesshoumaru had sent over. The driver shut the door after Aiko climbed in and returned to the wheel where he drove off towards his boss's mansion. Duo mentally swore to give his boss a big bear hug tomorrow at work for taking his kids for the night. _"Kagome~!"_ He ran inside and found her lying on the couch with a book in hand. Three guesses what it was...first two didn't count.

Moving to the couch, he climbed on top of her and lowered his lips to her neck, pressing several heated kisses against her flesh, dipping his head to the cleft of her breasts. _"What you cannot turn to good..."_ He whispered, _"You must immerse yourself in."_

Kagome laughed, placing her book aside, she pushed Duo so that he was straddling her upright. "What you cannot turn to good, you must at least make as little bad as you can." She corrected. "Duo, not tonight, love."

"...hm? Kagome, I don't get these moments with you anymore, with Helen and Solo almost always here, and Aiko is too little to hear things that she doesn't need to be hearing. I won't get another chance to make love to my beautiful wife for another year or so."

Kagome smiled, "You have no idea how hard it is to say no when you put it in words like that." She moved out from beneath him and went to their room for bed.

Duo frowned, sitting on the couch; he looked to the book on the table and smiled. Getting his phone, he dialed an old friend, one whom he hadn't spoken with for the last two years.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Three Hours Later)**

Kagome lay in bed staring up at the ceiling, wondering if...perhaps she had said something she shouldn't have. It was hurting, her heart, and she hated that feeling. She had intended on falling asleep, three hours ago, now it was almost twelve and she was still _wide_ awake. "Damn it!"

A loud humming from outside called to her attention, and curiously, she got out of bed, dressed in one of Duo's long sleeved dress shirts, the one she wore at the moment was a deep red. Making her way downstairs in search of her husband, she found him sitting on the windowsill, just staring outside. His hair was to his knees now, completely out of its braid, she watched him twist a single lock in his hands before turning and facing her, a smile on his lips and his eyes a soft hue of violet blue that she hadn't seen since the night she and Duo had conceived Helen and Solo. She felt her cheeks flush and her heart leap as he made his way straight towards her. His hands taking hers, fingers interlacing, he pulled her so that her body was against his. He could feel the rapid beat of her heart, and she could feel the content, gentle beating of his.

Placing a gentle kiss on her lips, he pulled away after a few seconds. _"I have something I want to show you."_ He whispered, pulling her with him as he guided her outside.

Her eyes widened at the image before her. She saw Heero sitting on the foot of something she thought lost in her past, and a small smile escaped her lips. "Duo...that's...!"

He laughed, "Yeah, I didn't know if it was in working condition or if it was just an ancient relic now, but I called Heero up to see how it was, and he said that all of the Gundam's were working perfectly. He's been keeping them up to date these last past ten years, yours, fifteen."

"Wufei is bringing Deathscythe...you should be able to see him...right about now." As Heero said this, Wufei appeared further out before landing beside Shinigami. Wufei climbed out of the cockpit and jumped down beside Heero.

"It's been forever since I've piloted a Gundam...I kind of missed it."

Kagome walked up to Deathscythe and placed a hand on the Gundanium. "...surreal...I never thought that I would see them again." Turning to Duo, she smiled brightly, her hair fanning around her. "Give me five minutes to get dressed, and I'll meet you five hundred feet in the air!" She ran inside, passing the three guys who stared in surprise.

"I didn't expect her to be so excited..." Duo climbed up the side of Deathscythe and into the cockpit. Powering up his Gundam, he smiled; "I almost thought I'd never be able to pilot you again." Pushing forward the shift, he felt the familiar purr of Deathscythe before it shot forward and up.

Kagome ran out in a pair of black skinny jeans and a black shirt that hugged her. She wore a pair of white tinny shoes and her hair was tied up in a high ponytail. Climbing the Gundam, she jumped inside the cockpit before powering up Shinigami and taking off full speed after Duo.

She felt the memorable feeling of adrenaline rushing through her body, excitement coursing through her body as she participated in a game of cat and mouse with Duo who was racing ahead of her. It was easy to follow when his shields weren't up, which right now they were. Every so often, he would drop them and she would take off in the direction of the bleep on her radar. Looking around, she stared up at the beautiful starlit sky, no longer looking for Duo who was unknowingly watching her from afar.

**-x-x-x-**

It was hours before the two came down from their flight; Heero was sitting against the door with his eyes shut and arms crossed, Wufei was next to him still watching, a content smile on his face as he looked at the lovers and pilots. Heero could look back at his training days with Kagome, and never, in a million years, would he have thought she'd be married to the prankster Duo Maxwell, with three beautiful kids. But then, he could have also said the same for himself. He never would have thought that he'd be married to a _pacifist _of all people, with a son and angelic daughter of his own. So many things had changed throughout these last ten years, no one, looking back on their past, could honestly say that they _knew_ where they would be right now had they thought about it fifteen years ago.

"Thank you both, so...so much,"

Heero opened his eyes and smirked, "It's no problem, I'm going to take them back though. No one needs the Gundam's during this time of peace,"

Kagome nodded, "But it's nice to know that if they ever do need them..."

"They'll be there, and so will we." Duo finished, wrapping his arms around Kagome's waist as he hugged her closely.

Wufei nodded, "We all will."

**-x-x-x-**

**(Elsewhere)**

"_Sir,"_

Shadowed eyes gleamed and took in the small speaker phone on his desk, pressing a red button, he spoke. "What is it?"

"_Our mission is close to initiation, are you ready?"_

"Yes, deploy, Mission: Colony Expulsion, its been peaceful for far too long."

"_Yes, our soldiers have been deployed, and our new fighter Gundam's have been sent out, would you like for me to pull it up on the main screen so that you can watch?"_

"Of course..._Sango_..."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I'm a witch, aren't I? So, is it the end? Clearly not, but what could I possibly do to torment my readers? Now that there are KIDS and the parents can't POSSIBLY take off at this time of NEED and leave their CHILDREN behind...can they? Anyways, hit me up, I'm going to start a sequel! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


End file.
